Harry Potter and the Sekirei Plan!
by The Dark Dragen
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, he leaves the county to relax from the war and for the first time have some fun. But what if instead of relaxation and fun, he finds himself in something he never thought possible: The Sekirei Plan. (Rated M for a reason!) Powerful/Harem/Harry Lemons in Chapter: 4
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and the Sekirei Plan!**_

_**By**_

_**Dark Dragen**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I'll only say this once and once only, I don't own Harry Potter or Sekirei. Harry Potter belongs primarily to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, and Arthur A. Levine Books. Sekirei belongs primarily to Sakurato Gokura, Square Enix, Seven Arcs, and FUNimaton Entertainment. All other mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.

_**Summary:**_ After the defeat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, he leaves the county to relax from the war and for the first time have some fun. But what if instead of relaxation and fun, he finds himself in something he never thought possible: The Sekirei Plan.

_**Warning:**_ Altered Universe and Timeline:Harry was born in 2000 and went to Hogwarts in 2011. Minor Bashing: Dumbledore and Snape, I'll be writing the rest as they characters are in the story, but I won't be making Snape out as the good guy as in the books did. Powerful/Strong/Lycan Harry: it'll be through years of training and learning new skills. Harem: This is the Sekirei Plan we're talking about, so he'll have a few women. Sub/Dom: from what I read up on, some of the Sekirei are subs, so Harry will be a Dom. This'll have lemons and flashbacks/dreams.

This'll be a slow updating story, and things will be taken slower than in the show, and will have things from both the show and the comic. This is one reason it'll be slow, I'll be reading the comic the same time as I write this story. Also, so you know though, in this story the Sekirei are only beginning to get **winged**. And one last thing, in this story Ku will be fourteen years old.

'_Thoughts'_

_**Chapter One!**_

_5th of April 2020:_

The fifth of April found a young black haired, green eyed man in Shinto Teito. With a population of sixteen million, it was the capital city of Japan and the largest city in the country. It was a bustling center of the economy and the heart of the government. As with the rest of Japan, space was a premium with high rises and skyscrapers littering the skyline while most people lived in apartments and condominiums with an odd house scattered in what was considered historical spots. It was basically a small island state of its own, being completely encircled by an enormous river. The only way into and out of the city was through the bridges. And even though it was already very crowded, people from all over Japan still tried to make their way to the grand city.

Why would people do this? Because of the opportunities presented there. Even with all those people, there were still plenty of jobs for the taking, a person could find a job no matter what their experiences level. There were so many more activities to do and people to meet in the city than anywhere else in the country. And of course, for the youngest members of the society there was always the fantastic education that was offered by the top-rate schools the city boasted. With Shinto Teito University being the gem of the city, where every student strived to be accepted and eventually graduate, and maybe go on to teach there.

The young man was named Harry James Potter, and he'd been there for almost a year now. He'd only intended to stay a few months before moving on, but something about the place called to him, and he was determined to stick around until he found out just what it was. At first glance most would just see a fairly tall (by Japanese standards) and attractive young man with a curious facial scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. Standing at six foot, two inches' he wore black jeans, a white short-sleeve t-suit underneath a green leather jacket and black leather boots. The shirt was tight enough to give a hint of the muscles beneath.

He hadn't managed to hold a job for very long, though it wasn't because he was unqualified, he simply hadn't found something he liked and enjoyed. That wasn't to say he was a bad employee or anything, he always gave his two week notice and had never once been fired. Not technically speaking anyway, he'd had a few petty bosses fire him after handing in his resignation, but that came with the territory. Not really needing much sleep helped with this, since he could try more than one part time job at once. Not like he really needed a job, he had more money than he could ever want, so he could easily afford to be flighty with his career. Working with computers was always fun for him though, so he considered that to be pretty high on his list of things to make a career out of. Currently he was working as a Host at a local Host Club, where he'd been for the past three months. It was an evening night-time entertainment club, his specific place of work primarily employed attractive male staff, to cater to females seeking drinks and attentive conversation. He was a hit with the women, and when he was at work most of the women wanted to talk and spend time with him. He even, amusingly enough, managed to snag a few of the Hostesses from their Hostess Club a few buildings down as his customers.

In addition to their on-site duties, Harry found that the hosts were generally obliged to engage in paid dates taking place outside, or _dōhan_, which involved taking patrons on what was basically a real date, like one between couples, around the city, sometimes even after or before the Host club even opened. This provided incentive for the customers, in case they wouldn't have any free time while the Club was actually open, but still wished for a charming companion. This system generates repeat patronage of a particular bar by developing attachments between particular customers and host or hostesses. Sometimes sex occurred on these paid dates, though it wasn't mandatory and there was no stigma attached with turning the customer down - Harry wasn't particularly bothered by the idea and couldn't remember a single time that he'd turned down a customer that requested they end the date at their place of residence, or a love motel. As they say back in England, 'All work and no play makes Harry a dull boy'.

The only real downside to this system was Hosts and Hostesses could actually get a pay cut if they didn't agree to enough _dōhan_ dates per month. It wasn't an issue for Harry, who was getting nearly five times the required amount, but some Hosts and Hostesses saw it as an exhausting chore, which he could understand.

But he was off duty now, and he was standing before the Shinto Teito University, the number one ranked university in the entire country, considered to be in the top fifty worldwide. That meant that practically everyone applied there if they could even think they were the slightest bit worthy of getting in. To graduate with a degree from STU meant a guaranteed job anywhere in Japan and a stable future. The only problem with that of course was that most people thought that they could get into the university when they really couldn't.

The reason he was there was because of his new friend Sahashi Minato (first name Minato, surname Sahashi, the order was reverse in Japan). Minato moved into the same apartment building as Harry two months after him. And seeing that he was new to Japan, and didn't know about the county or Shinto Teito, he made a friendship of sorts with Minato. The reason that Minato came to Shinto Teito, like many, many others, was to attend the University.

Minato had lived in the countryside for as long as he could remember with his sister Yukari and mother Takam before he moved here. Compared to Harry, there wasn't anything really special about his physical appearance, five foot and eight and a half inches tall. He had jet black hair that was quite unruly and long enough that he could spike it up as most of his peers did. Perhaps the closest thing to something special about his appearance would be his eyes, which possessed a silver sheen.

Although he seemed very skinny, the natural type around Japan it seemed, that just couldn't gain weight no matter what they ate or did. That didn't mean that he slacked off when it came to keeping active, he diligently kept up a morning exercise routine his old gym class had started back when he was in high school, so his lean frame did boast a deceptive amount of muscle. The teacher of that school had actually been a former Olympic athlete, and as much as Minato hated the man for pushing them so hard a part of him wanted to thank the man for at least making him look better than a stick. He was wearing white shirt and blue jeans and a thick brown coat.

Both Harry and Minato were heading to STU to see Minato's entrance exam scores. Harry was there for moral support, and he had the time and wanted to be there for his friend, since he also knew how much trouble the Japanese native had with tests. Minato had even confirmed it eventually without Harry's asking. He told the foreigner that he had problems when he was under pressure, his mind often failed him and he would lose confidence, which meant on the larger examinations he would always score poorly due to the stress. His high school teachers knew this and knew that Minato actually knew the material well and was very knowledgeable about it, only 'choking' when the stakes got really high - such as final exams. Knowing this, they adjusted his grades to better reflect his actual intelligence and grasp of the material.

There were two problems related to this, however. One such problem was that his habit of crumpling under pressure was never really addressed properly, and so he continued to exhibit that habit even though it was highly detrimental to him.

The other problem was that the university didn't know about this particular trait of Minato's, who took the entrance exam before he graduated high school. When the results had come back, he had been crestfallen and lost. He had of course failed the entrance exam, and so he then he spent the following months doing odd jobs here and there to support himself until he could retake the entrance exam again.

Minato told Harry that his mother still sent him a weekly allowance, which Minato could effectively live on until he got into university. Unfortunately, while it only covered the basic necessities, the allowance was not enough for Minato to spend on… well anything; every yen went toward something he needed. So he got whatever jobs he could find to help supplement the allowance that he was receiving.

Knowing all of this, and not strapped for cash by any definition, Harry insisted on paying for whatever they did on the weekends. It would have been more, but Minato wouldn't allow it, not only because of work but he didn't like taking money from people. Harry was vaguely reminded of his late friend Ron Weasley, but without the flaring of the redhead's inferiority complex and jealousy when it came to getting gifts of any kind that required money and eating whatever he saw.

Minato was very grateful that he'd found the apartment building the two were living in, it was relatively quiet neighborhood of the city and he now at least had a decent home to live in as he tried to get started on the rest of his life. Having a friend living close by was nice as well, as the company would keep him from getting lonely and you never know when you would need to borrow something.

Minato had barely gotten any sleep the previous night because thoughts about his test results tortured his mind. He didn't know if he could handle failing a second time, not to mention the fact he would have to tell his mother and his sister about it. They would not be pleased at all. He therefore asked Harry to come with him for support. Harry had no problem with giving his support, so agreed to come along.

As Harry and Minato were on the subway, Harry saw that his friend was already sweating nervously, even as Harry told him to relax and everything would be fine he still refused to calm down. Minato's mind was constantly going through multiple scenarios of what would happen once he found out his tests results, with the majority of the scenarios playing in his mind involving his failing the entrance exam for a second time. He tried not to think too much about it, but couldn't help himself. In the back of his mind, he noticed the strange glances of a few people on the subway, as well as people he had walked passed.

And soon the two of them found themselves on the university's campus; they headed for the admissions office where the staff posted the results outside the building. As they got there, they found there was a large crowd gathered around the small plaza in front of the admissions office.

Seeing the large crowd, Harry waited at the back as his friend walked towards the notice board. He knew how much this meant to his friend, so he hoped everything worked out. Harry knew that he could do it. It seemed his faith was misplaced though as Minato walked back to him with a defeated look. He knew at once his friend had failed again.

'_How can this be, this it can't be happening…' _Minato thought to himself miserably as he walked back to his friend, _'Not again. How… this has to be some kind of mistake!' _As Minato got to the notice board and found his Entrance Exam Number: 2411, it had DNP - meaning Tester 2411 did not pass his entrance exam.

As he found Harry in the crowd, Minato heard his friend ask, "So how did you do?" Harry asked, hoping for the best.

"I failed again…" Minato sighed sadly.

"What?" Harry sputtered, this was his second time doing the exam, the pressure should have been far less because he knew what to expect, "What's up with that, you knew everything you needed to pass, you knew what to expect, the pressure should have been non-existent!"

"I know Harry-kun…" Minato sighed, "But you know how I am with pressure, I don't deal with it well."

"First off knock off the suffixes, I don't like titles, you know that." Harry began, knowing Minato only really did it these days to either annoy him or get him to change the subject. That wasn't happening this time though, and he lead his friend through the crowd, "And I know you don't deal with pressure well, but we've been preparing for this for a while, so that you could deal with the pressure."

"I know, but as soon as I got into the hall my mind went blank and I forgot everything!" Minato said dejectedly.

"There's nothing we can do now." Harry sighed, "Let's go home. I'll take you out tonight and see if we can pick up some girls."

"But Harry-" Minato protested.

"No buts Minato," Harry said firmly, "maybe getting you a bird and getting laid will help you with your confidence, so don't feel so pressured about things. I am not taking no for an answer, we need to get rid of that shyness of yours. That, plus the stress is not good for you. I knew I should have done this sooner, but I thought you could handle this without me being so heavy handed about it. Now I have to take action. Anyway, I know a good Hostesses Club we can go to, I know a few Hostesses that like your type so they should give you the okay to take things back to your apartment afterwards. For now we can have a good night tonight. Now come on, let's get home and get ready."

"Fine" Minato said, knowing he couldn't get out of this. As they left the campus proper he groaned and pulled out his cell phone. "Hold on, I need to call mother and let her know what's going on. Oh I bet she isn't going to be happy about this."

"Ooh, not going to take that bet mate." Harry joked to his friend.

As they made their way towards the Subway Station, Minato walked hunched over to hear better and drown out the noise as he dialed the number, "Hello mother it's me, Minato."

"_Hi son," _Harry heard Minato's mother, Takami, say, _"How are you doing?"_

"I am fine mother." Minato said.

"_Have you checked your exam results yet?" _Takami asked.

"I am sorry mother, but I didn't get in again. I screwed up on the exam." Minato admitted sadly, not wanting to disappoint her.

"_What?" _Harry heard a shocked Takami reply. As much as he hated the woman, she did have a very similar level of faith as he himself did in his friend. It was so surprise she was also shocked to hear of her son's failure. _"What are you going to do now? Do you want to come home?"_

"I don't know mother," Minato admitted, "I need a few days to think things over. I'll call you back in few days when I have a better idea on what I will do."

"_Very well son," _Takami said, much less friendly sounding, _"Just let me know that you're fine with whatever you decide to do. And do call me back if you need help with your living conditions. I know several girls that I think would be perfect in straightening you out and maybe help with getting you to grow a spine."_

"I will, mother, I'll talk to you later." Minato said in a meek voice as he hung up putting the cell phone away.

"Well, she sounded pissed, but I think that went over pretty well." Harry said with a smile, "It could have been a lot worse, she could have shouted at you or something. Or even tried to disown you to clear up the stain on the family's honor."

"True…" Minato allowed, "But now I have to decide what I'll do now with my life."

"You can do that tomorrow." Harry said, clapping him on the shoulder, "Tonight we're going to have some fun."

Minato just shook his head at his friend; he certainly wasn't the type to back down from anything. He enjoyed having fun and flirting with women, doing both whenever possible; it was probably why he was such a good Host.

Just as they got to the Subway Station they heard the news on the passing radio that the CEO of MBI, Minaka Hiroto, had bought even more of the city.

When they got onto the train, Harry asked, "Why would a guy like Hiroto want to buy _more _of this town for?"

"Who knows, I know they own that big building in the center of town." Minato said as he pointed toward the building in question, "At least someone is making a name for themselves." He added morosely, feeling down about not passing the entrance exam again, "You know, when I came to this town, I thought I would make into Shinto Teito University and make a name for myself. But I failed twice, and now I have no real job, no education, and apart for you no close friends here either. If this keeps up, I might not even get a girl."

"Damn it Minato, suck it up!" Harry snapped, getting pissed off by Minato acting like such a pussy. "Listen mate, you can try as many times as you like to get into the University, you just have to learn to get over this problem you have with pressure, maybe see someone about it, a therapist. You know stress can kill you. As for the job front, there are plenty of jobs you don't need an education for. Look at me, I've never been to a University and you know exactly how much money I make a week. I'll admit my career isn't something I can really retire from," Being a Host only raked in a lot of money if you were charming, young, handsome, and knew how to navigate around younger women, so it became harder as you aged. Though he could imagine there was a Host Club for older gentlemen and ladies, he just wasn't aware of exactly where it was, though it wasn't likely to be something he needed to look into for quite some time, since he aged so slowly. He also didn't really want to let on that he had a substantial amount of money stored away from other things. "But it's something I, and you when you find something you can do, can support us with until you get in. As for not getting a girlfriend, we're going to be sorting that out tonight. Now you better spend the rest of this train ride moping, because if I see you being emo in a corner somewhere, acting like some spineless harem protagonist tonight I'm going to slap you across the face until you grow a pair."

_**o0OoO0o**_

_Meanwhile, Elsewhere:_

"HEY! Get back here!" Cried a young black-haired woman, her tone conveying irritation toward the object of her pursuit.

"Yeah! You better stop running dammit! This is for your own good!" Another dark-haired woman yelled. She looked exactly the same as the first, except for the fact that she had slightly larger breasts. Both were wearing what could be summed up in two words, dominatrix outfits straight from an S&M magazine. Their bodies were covered in spandex, leather, zippers, and even the occasional metal ring.

Their words fell on deaf ears, however, as their target continued to elude them.

"Damn she's pretty fast." The first woman observed.

The second scowled and clenched her fists, "We'll catch her. She'll slip up soon enough."

"You're right," The first twin supported, "we can't allow her to get winged though or it'll be all over."

Ordinarily, two people chasing another through the streets would have been unusual, but not surprising. In this case however, the chase was being conducted on the rooftops of the city. The three figures leaping through the air higher and running faster than the average person could. Higher and faster than even some elite Olympic athletes even.

Bands of electricity crackled around their body's as the two women gave chase, and every so often they would hurl a lightning bolt close to their target. They almost hit her but as she juked and swerved around them, all their attacks missed as their target was too far away and moving to elusively. Still, they were not about to give up just yet.

"Aha! We've got her!" The first woman crowed triumphantly, "There's no way she can make that jump. She's got nowhere to go."

True enough; the last building they leapt onto had no other close buildings other than the one they had come from. There was nowhere to go except down several dozen stories or turning back to face the pursuers. At least that's what the two women thought.

Their target had no intentions of going against them. Hesitating for only a moment, the target ran hard and fast and leaped off the other edge in an attempt to get to the building across the wide avenue.

"What the hell?!" Exclaimed the second woman, "Is she that crazy that she would be willing to jump? The impact alone will kill her!"

They ran to the edge and watched as their target began to free fall three-fourths of the way towards the next building before gravity seemed to kick in and she was dragged down to the street below.

_**o0OoO0o**_

_Back with Harry and Minato:_

It wasn't long before Harry and Minato's train stopped at the station that they wanted, and as they got off the train, Minato was noticeably more happy and upbeat, after having allowed himself some time to wallow - said, "I'm sorry about earlier Harry."

"Don't worry about it." Harry said with a smile as they began climbing the stairs to the surface. His smile turned devious as he smirked widely. "I think tonight will make you forget about your problems and make you a man."

As they left the station, they suddenly heard a huge explosion of noise all around them, it was so loud it rattled the windows and it seemed that only Harry and Minato felt and heard it. "Did you hear that?" Minato asked, as he looked round the area. There were too many building surrounding the exit of the station to see much.

"Yes, I wonder what it-" That was all Harry say before he felt something that he hadn't felt since he left Britain all those years ago, a sense of danger, powerful danger. He still felt it from time to time, as it had served him well since those days for muggings and other attempted conflicts, but never to this degree. You could almost liken it to that American comic book characters spider sense.

This ability was one of the few that he worked hard to master when he was younger, the ability was a Shamanic skill in nature, something he didn't have the aptitude for, so he had to claw tooth and nail to obtain the ability to the level he'd gotten it now.

Suddenly, a voice yelled at them from above. "Oh no! Watch out! Get out of the way!"

Confused, Minato and Harry looked up and their eyes instantly went wide at what they saw. A young woman was falling from the sky right towards them. Harry had barely enough time to think, he just knew he had to do something to save her - and Minato, judging from her trajectory, she was going to smash into him. So without even thinking of the consequences, Harry acted. Bringing both hands up like he was going to catch her with his hands glowing brightly in a soft yellow color. The unnamed girl's fall slowed to near nothing and she landed with complete gentleness in Harry's arms. Almost like a feather.

"H-Harry what… what was that?" Minato asked in total shock, staring wide eyed at Harry's hands. He'd been mostly focused on the girl, but it was hard to ignore something that bright and unexpected happening right next to him.

"We'll talk later, Minato." Harry said sharply, danger senses still active and telling him there was a serious threat in the area, and this woman wasn't it. She was fair-skinned and had a slender built. She had brown eyes and matching hair styled in a hime (princess) cut; short, even length bangs, chin-length strands framing her face, a single antenna-like bundle of strands that hung just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her most noticeable physical trait was undoubtedly her firm looking and well-endowed chest - they were utterly enormous, G-cup, at the very least, each bigger than Harry's head. She must have been excited from the chase, or maybe cold from the wind up on the rooftops, because her nipples could easily be seen poking at her top.

She was wearing what looked vaguely like a traditional Miko (priestess) outfit. The top was fairly traditional, albeit very tight fitting, but the purple pleated mini-skirt, pink sash around her waist, thigh high white stockings, and boots that looked like feminine combat boots that reached the middle of her shins weren't exactly 'traditional'. More military than anything else while completing the outfit were bright red fingerless gloves with reinforced knuckles.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Harry asked, naturally concerned for the woman who had just fallen, presumably, off one of the nearby skyscrapers.

"I'm fine Stranger-San, thank you very much for saving me, you're so nice!" The young brunette said excitedly, and then more to herself, she said, "I should have known that building was too high to jump off of."

"You jumped off a building?" Minato exclaimed, wondering what would bring someone to do such a thing. By the looks of her, and how she acted, she didn't seem like someone who looked like they were about to kill themselves. _'She does look cute though… and maybe just a tad bit loony to jump off a skyscraper.'_

Harry was thinking along the same line, until he felt some kind of power coming off her. "So what is it, why did you jump off a building?" He asked, looking around quickly as his danger sense spiked again.

Before he could spot anything though, the beautiful brunette reached up and grabbed Minato's collar before hurling herself backwards. Harry lost his balance, and when he fell she dragged Minato with them. It was a good thing she did, because lightning slammed into the ground with a surprisingly quiet crack. It was still loud, but lightning striking that close should have blown their eardrums.

'_Damn, that was close!' _Harry thought.

"You're crazy, you know that?" A voice said with an amused chuckle, causing the three to look up and see two mostly identical women. One was wearing a violet outfit while the other was wearing purple, both looking like they'd stepped out from a BDSM exhibition, the former of which possessing breasts a cup size or two larger than the woman that was clearly her sister. Minato was having a hard time not ogling, but Harry had seen worse because of his job and easily pushed past his male desires. He was sure underneath the layer of hateful petty bitch they were actually fairly attractive, but he just wasn't seeing it right now.

The second young woman, the one wearing a dark violet outfit, gave a nod of agreement. "No matter, crazy or not we've got them. Now hold still! There is no use running." They both held up their hands and electricity began to crackle all along their arms.

"That's right, we'll just find you again, so just fight with us!" The other woman cried before they both unleashed their attacks, the bolts of energy carving the pavement at the feet of the three who quickly got to their feet.

'_What the hell, how are they doing that?' _Minato asked himself in fear. He was having a hard time understanding what he was seeing. The only explanation he was drawing was a very strong head wound - or maybe someone had spiked his drink. Maybe it was all a dream and he was unconscious. But seeing his friend here, seeing the same thing, he knew he wasn't, but he was definitely afraid of what they were about to do. He was more shocked to see his friend not showing any sign of fear at all. In fact it looked like this was just a regular Tuesday for Harry. _'What the fuck? Is he crazy?'_

"That would certainly explain the jump." Harry muttered loud enough for the people next to him to hear, '_I wonder if she's single_?' Harry thought to himself.

Both he and Minato were taken off guard, for different reasons, when they heard the incredibly busty girl beside them declare apologetically. "I can't fight you, well not just yet anyway."

"You may not feel like fight now sweetie…" the violet twin said as she and her sister raised her hands, electricity crackling between them. "…But we certainly do!" The purple twin declared as they leapt from the balcony they were on from a few floors up.

In the air they were defenseless, most Sekirei realized this and attempted to refrain from a lot of air time in battle, but the species was quite ironically named and the race had a penchant towards using attacks from above. This, not for the last time, screwed them over as Harry jumped, far higher than a human should, and with a spinning kick buried his ankle into the neck of the first twin, slammed her into the second, and launched them at the ground in a tangled heap of limbs and uncontrolled electricity. "Now that's what I call an electrifying attack." Harry joked.

Harry landed smoothing and drew his twin long swords for the first time in a combat situation in years.

Minato and the brunette were shocked at what they were seeing: Minato as he never seen this side of his friend, he looked like a skilled warrior, holding the lengths of sharpened steel with practiced ease that appeared out of nowhere. He looked like an action movie star standing next to the sexy girl that had almost fell on them. Minato could imagine a camera crew just standing there filming the scene.

'_Hey! Maybe that's what's happening_!' He looked around quickly, only to sigh when he found nothing. _'Of course, that would be too easy_.'

The brunette was wondering if she hadn't just found one of her brother's she'd never seen before. Considering how hard she was reacting to him right now that seemed very unlikely.

While she was experiencing a rapidly growing blush as ingrained instincts kicked in hard enough to make her almost light headed, making her pussy moisten in both a way that had never happened to her before and enough to completely ruin her virgin white panties. Minato eyed the two swords. His knowledge of blades was limited, but more than most as, like most males, he found swords very cool; you could almost call him a geek. The blades were twenty inches long and they were wide for their length with a sharp tip, good for chopping and stabbing, while the handles were wrapped in a red tinted material that felt like leather, providing a very solid grip. It was strange though, they had no tassels on the handle like most Japanese swords had.

As the twins got up off the ground, Minato's shock somehow managed to grow as he noticed they were unharmed. Harry was more annoyed than surprised. He was facing an unknown pair of opponents with immense power; it wasn't hard to believe they were durable. Not to mention they were sexy in their outfits, which could be very distracting to any red-blooded male.

"What…" Violet said flatly "…the fuck?"

Despite the situation, Harry snorted. "My big foot." He replied with a wide grin. He felt great! He hadn't had a fight in ages, much less a good one. He might be in denial about being a battle junkie, or Blood Knight, according to the internet, but a good fight where the possibility of losing was one of the most exciting things you could do. "Two on one against a girl who doesn't fight back? That's only fair if you're having a ménage a triose." He twirled one of his blades, if for no other reason than it made him look cocky and because he had way more energy than he knew what to do with because of the sudden surge of adrenaline after so long. "Well I guess I'll just have to oblige you bitches and give you that fight you're asking for. Maybe a spanking will do you good."

If Minato had any more shocks and surprises he might actually go into shock. His friend was like a completely different person right now.

As for the Miko girl, something about the way Harry was so confident in combat, or soon to be combat at least, spoke to her on a very carnal level. She brought a hand up to place it over her heart, only to shiver when she grazed her erect nipple.

"Get out of the way, stupid! We don't want you, only her!" The red faced twin in violet screamed, utterly infuriated a human dared talk to her like she was a mere pest. She put her hands on her hips and glared back at him.

"As much as I'd like to see you three go at it, I'm afraid you're not getting out of this. Though it would be kind of kinky to watch if I was into that kind of thing." Harry slapped on a cheesy perverted grin and winked for added effect.

It worked like a charm, and the two lightning users almost turned purple. It seemed almost too effective; Harry guessed they might know someone that was a pervert. He really loved it when things just lined up like that.

"If you're not going to get out of the way then we'll just have to kill you too!" The violet twin screeched, her hands blossoming with crackling balls of lightning.

"Bring it on." Harry beckoned mockingly with his fingers.

"Hikari-nee don't!" The purple twin exclaimed, but it was too late as she had already begun to move to attack.

Harry just smiled at the blind charge he was hoping for and easily ducked the punch. Springing forward he rammed the handle of one of his swords into her gut, knocking the wind out of her. He dropped his blades, which shattered like glass into shards of energy that shot back into the sheaths on his back, and grabbed a convenient strap on her outfit. Using that, he hoisted her body up and threw her back toward her sister.

As Hikari landed next to her sister, she asked, "Hikari-nee are you alright?"

"I'm fine Hibiki-nee." Hikari growled weakly as she caught her breath, "What happened?"

"I don't know Oneechan." Hibiki whispered loudly.

"Is that the best you got, Hikari, was it?" Harry said with a smile.

"Who or what are you?" Yelled an angry Hibiki. She couldn't believe she was rebuffed by a mere human. What she asked was a question they were all thinking though. Then she said something that confused only Harry and Minato, "Are you a Sekirei too? What number are you!"

"I don't know what a Sekirei is," Harry said honestly, feeling as if he was just about to break some kind of copyright with his response, "but I'm just a sexy and single guy on a long vacation."

_**To Be Continued!**_

* -kun - Used for close male friends and relatives. Teachers can use it for girls too, though I don't know all the details for that specific use.

* -san - Used for Mr., Ms., Mrs., Miss

* -nee - Used for Sister

* Oneechan - Used for older sister.

_**Author's Notes:**_ Yes, yes here ends ANOTHER rewrite, but before you all get mad at me for this, let me explain WHY I did this, I have a few reasons.

1) Some people wasn't happy that I was taking my time getting to the Sekirei stage of the story, and I wasn't happy it was taking time too. I was hoping to do it in a few chapters, but it was taking too long.

2) In chapter three of the last version, people said it was my worst chapter yet, and people were leaving the story because of it. (If you're a Beta Reader and you think you can help make this version better please let me know.)

3) People didn't like it that I suddenly (from their perspective) just made Harry a werewolf without warning, and because of this they left the story. They said that it 'came out of nowhere', but I would like to ask you something: unless you put it in the summary, how can you make it _not '_come out of nowhere'? Some people would like to make it a surprise, so they obviously wouldn't just announce it in the summary like that.

4) Fourth and main reason for this rewrite is because I was unhappy with the last version, and thought I could make it better, which I hope I did.

Now that my rant is over, I hoped that you enjoyed the rewrite and it was better than the first version. Seeing as you've spent time reading this version, could you spend a few more minutes and review and let me know what you think? I hope that seeing that I added the Sekirei sooner, you would like it better. But I would like to know if you like it or not, and have any ideas for this story. Also should you have a C2 and you like this story, could you add this to it so others can learn about this story if it happens to fit the theme of your C2.

Now I should warn you that I got the start of this story by The Wandering Bard on , Secret of the Ashikabi, Chapter 2 - Collision. I was looking around at Sekirei stories to see how I can start this rewrite and found this, I did send a PM to see if I could use this chapter, but as of yet I haven't gotten anything back. Until writer says otherwise, I'll be keeping it as is.

You should also know that I'll be keeping the same storyline as before, but it'll only be mentioned and have a few flashbacks to some parts of the story. Harry'll still have the same training as before, and he will STILL become a werewolf; as I was planning in the story, but never got around to announcing it for obvious surprise related reasons. After a while, he'll become a lycan where he can transform when he wants. The reason for this is so he'll have not only the skills to go up against a Sekirei, but also the strength and the speed to to get himself instantly killed. So once again, I hope you like the new start of this story and you'll review and let me know what you think.

_**o0OoO0o**_

I'm after some help to write and I need some ideas or what to change and what should happen. I do have my own plot planned, but ideas and scenarios can always be inserted or modified and inserted if need be. I also need help with filling the missing Sekireis spots. If you got any ideas or OC's Sekireis I would like your help.

I've whipped up a guideline of sorts for an OC sheet, to make everything more neat and easy to archive, if you want to use characters from other anime to be Sekirei, then add them to the sheet instead:

Name of the Sekirei:

Number: (Here's a link to what numbers have already been used: wiki/Sekirei)

Gender: (Both male and female are welcome, we have a lot of spaces to fill for other Ashikabi/Sekirei pairs)

Powers: (Only one per Sekirei. Basically what type is your Sekirei Power, if you don't know what power you want you can browse the wikia for ideas. Please try to be different with this, don't want abilities repeated too often, though I will admit it's going to happen no matter what. But more ideas will lessen the chance for it happening too often.)

Weapon: (If applicable)

Aptitude with their power: (Example: A stealth dagger type that's too clumsy to be very sneaky, possibly due to a small body and enormous breasts)

Bio:(What did he/she do after activation? The more here the better)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance: (What they look like, if you got a link to a reference picture of what they look like, all the better)

I'm also looking members for my own Group: The Adult Writing Center! - uk dot groups dot yahoo dot com /group/The_Adult_Writing_Center/

I'm looking for those interested to post their own work and help other with their own stories, whether that be ideas or just honest criticism or just to bounce ideas around or talk. So if you could have a look, I look forward to new members to the group.

To see the Sekireis that I've got already or if you have any ideas you would like to add for this story, please go to www dot fanfiction dot net /forum/Harry-Potter-and-the-Sekirei-Plan-Working-T itle/135347/


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes:**_ Before we start, I would like to point out that I DID NOT want to rewrite this story, I did so not only because of the reasons I gave in the last chapter, but because I couldn't think of what to write. It wasn't because my muse had left me, but it was because I didn't know what to write next, nothing, zero, fuck all was coming to me. It was like, I don't know, but nothing was coming to me so I realized I had three options: 1) I could wait until by some luck something came to me, which could weeks to years before it could happen. 2) I could force myself to write something, and hope for the best but in the end it could only make the story worse. Or the last option, 3) I could rewrite it as I did and update when I can, unless my muse leaves me again.

'_Thoughts'_

_**WARNING:**_Anyone who's seen the original version can just go ahead and skip the flashback, it's just outlining Harry getting his training with Master Liu setup.

_**Challenge**_: If you feel you can make it more interesting, I ask any who are interested to try your hand at making the flashbacks less monotonous. All the information you need is in the original version of the fic - which can be found on hpfanficarchive. Or you could make your own flashbacks up, explaining how Harry is the way he is or explain some other part or something, to show his training or his love life, I would like to see what you can come up with.

_**Help Wanted: **_Pretty basic, I need someone to help write fight scenes. Myself and my Beta Slicerness aren't very good at it. We get by, but if someone happens to excel at writing them, don't hesitate to offer, please. We'll take care of the rest of the chapter and even fix up your grammar if you don't feel confident in it, but we just need someone to write those scenes - we want more detail in the fights.

_**Chapter Two!**_

_**Flashback Begins!**_

_20th of June 2012:_

_It was the evening of Harry returning from his school in Scotland, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His year at Hogwarts wasn't the best, far from it, so many things that happened that should, the worst of it all was that not long ago he came face to face with the person who murdered his family; Voldemort._

_He was able to survive the encounter somehow and found himself in the Hospital Wing with his Headmaster standing there. They talked a bit and Harry learnt that Voldemort wasn't really dead, and that he would one day find a way to return to a body and back to power. Harry remembered asking Dumbledore about training, but the old Headmaster said he wanted to wait until he was older before training. Harry could understand that in a way, seeing that he was still learning about magic. But on the other hand, just as Dumbledore admitted, they didn't know how long it would be before Voldemort would return. It could be years, with luck, but just as likely they could only have months. So Harry decided that should he want to have any training, he would have to do it himself, but first he would need some money seeing his so called family wouldn't help him._

_So after making a deal with his Uncle Vernon, Harry went to Gringotts. There he learnt a few things, firstly that all his bank statements were being sent to his Magical Guardian, who was none other than Albus Dumbledore. He learnt that a Magical Guardian was meant to look after and inform a magical child who didn't possess a magical parent about the magical world and make sure he/she knows what they need to know for the future. None of which Dumbledore did._

_He learnt that he possessed two vaults, the trust vault he already knew about and a family vault, and that he was eligible to get his Lordship at fourteen, rather than the standard seventeen due to being the last living Potter. He tried to get more information about being a Lord, but he was told that he would have to ask his Magical Guardian, or read up on the position himself. He also learnt that due to certain laws, he would need more than one wife when he got older… or at least according to the Ministry, magically he wasn't obligated to do anything._

_So once he learnt this, he made a mental note to get some books on being a Wizard Lord. But that could wait until later, for now he changed some Wizarding Money into Muggle Money and bought himself a wand holster for his wrist from Ollivander's, where with a small movement, the wand would shoot into his hand._

_Once Harry returned to Privet Drive, he, with his Aunt and Uncle, sat down at the table and talked about how much Harry should give them for them to leave him alone. After half an hour, they decided on fifteen hundred pounds, with that they would leave him alone, sign any paperwork he would need and allow him to use the cooker to cook the food that _he _brought, not them. In order to keep track of who's food was who's, Harry was given one of the cupboards previously used for cleaning supplies as well as the bottom shelf of the refrigerator. It took a lot of scrubbing, but he made sure he cupboard was completely clean of chemicals._

_So after eating a good meal, he went to read some of the books that he brought before deciding to see if there was any Martial Arts Classes in town._

_He was lucky, it didn't take him long to find a place: The Mystic Arts Dojo. It was a big building with two floors. From what he saw from looking through the window, there was a reception area with benches for people to sit on. Behind it was a glass window where Harry could see a class was going on, people rolling about, trying to kick and punch each other in different ways._

_It looked interesting, so Harry entered the building. When he got to the receptionist's desk, he rang the bell and waited. In a few moments, a girl looking in her late teens wearing a black Gi with a Dragon symbol on her chest appeared._

"_Greetings young man, welcome to the Mystic Arts Dojo!" The teen greeted excitedly, "My name is Melody. How may I help you?"_

"_I'm here to ask about getting lessons." Harry replied, "May I see the Master of this dojo please?"_

"_Of course sir," Melody said, "give me a minute to see if he can spare some time." That's when she left the desk and went into the classroom to get the person in charge._

_A few minutes later, Melody returned with an elderly Asian man that Harry thought was in his sixties. The man spoke, his tone polite, "Greetings young man, my name is Bayani Liú, I'm the Master of this dojo. Melody tells me you're interested in learning?"_

"_I am. My name is Harry Potter." Harry introduced. He was so used to it he was easily able to notice the quick glance the man sent his scar. He got the feeling that Liú knew who he was, but the Dojo Master said nothing. So Harry went on to say, "But I don't know what type of Martial Arts you do."_

"_No problem Mr. Potter. Let me show you around and I'll explain what we do here. So please follow me, at the moment I've got a class for teenagers." Master Liú explained._

_He proceeded to lead Harry to the classroom, which was filled with exercise equipment off to the side, but most of the floor space was clear, covered in padded mats. As Master Liú showed Harry around, he began to explain what he taught, "Now at the Mystic Arts Dojo you'll learn the fighting of the combined Martial Arts that I learnt over the years, which I'm calling the Mystic Arts."_

"_You've been doing this a long time?" Harry asked as he saw some students throwing each other about, and blocking attacks._

"_Well I was six years old when I started learning Taekwondo…" What followed was a very interesting talk between Harry and the Dojo Master. Liú explained that once he had finished the boarding school in Scotland he travelled the world, not needing to work since his family was quite wealthy. During his travels he had learned a number of different fighting styles over his life, Kickboxing and Ninjutsu most notably. Although he mastered most of the styles he worked on, he never quite found the perfect match for him in his travels. That's when the idea came to him, why not make up his own style up by using what he had mastered over his journey around the world. Although his style was cantered heavily on strength and speed, he encouraged his students to improve upon his techniques. As he told all his students, you never stop learning; a lesson he'd taken to heart during his journey. He firmly believed his students could come up with better techniques than he could. At the moment the Mystic Style, in its current form, was build more around overwhelming offensive at the cost of defence, but the speed made up for it. Harry was then invited into the man's office, where they could finalize things and talk in private._

_As they entered Master Liú's office Harry looked around to find a plethora of trophies, awards and medals that Master Liú had earned over the years, along with quite a few newspaper clippings. Once they'd both sat down Liú didn't waste any time and started right in on it, "So what events have transpired to land the Boy-Who-Lived in my dojo?"_

"_I thought so, you're a Wizard!" Harry said, happy to have his suspicions confirmed, "Just like many others, I'm simply here to learn to defend myself."_

"_Hand to hand combat is certainly a strange approach to take." Master Liú commented, "You could use magic to defend yourself."_

"_Magic isn't always an option." Harry replied easily, "Knowing how to defend yourself is always a useful skill to possess, no matter what other abilities one possesses."_

"_You're wiser than most Magicals that I've spoken to." Liú complemented, impressed by Harry's pragmatism. "May I ask though, why would you want to learn to defend yourself? It's against my policy to pry, but I sense there's more than just learning to defend yourself here."_

_Harry was silent as he debated whether to tell the man. In the end the fact that the man could help him, was also a Magical, and probably help him more effectively if he was told were the deciding factors. "About a week ago I fought Voldemort."_

"_Again? I was under the impression that he had perished over a decade ago." The Master of the Dojo said, his eyebrows raising the only sign of his alarm._

"_Not completely. I don't have all the information, but I'll tell you what I can…" Harry explained everything he knew about Voldemort, and how he'd been possessing Quirrell, highlighting just how useless the Hogwarts staff was in stopping the threat. The saying 'If you want something right, you have to do it yourself' was never more appropriate. Harry went on to explain how Dumbledore told him about hoping to delay the return of Voldemort, venting his frustration at the older man seemingly withholding information behind an vague age requirement. He finished by admitting his suspicions that, should he go to Dumbledore for training, he would get the same excuse as before; to wait until he was older and ready. Training on his own was not a decision made lightly, even if it was fairly spur of the moment idea._

_After hearing the tale Liú was understandably irked at the irresponsible staff and their refusal to at least check up on things. Blowing off a student's concerns, especially when they already had information they couldn't have unless they knew at least some of what they were talking about, was the height of foolishness, not to mention quite arrogant. He could understand wanting to wait until they were older to understand, before telling the child why someone tried to kill them as a baby. With someone as dangerous as Voldemort, who was alive and a very real threat again, the child had every right to know the truth sooner rather than later. They would likely need to grow up fast regardless, and it would be better to prepare them to place hope in some naive fantasy. As for training, preparing for the worst was the best solution. Like before, placing everything in a naive hope that Voldemort would remain gone long enough was foolish._

_But before he agreed to help the Boy-Who-Lived, he wanted to get a few things in the open, things that he had picked up in his travels. "Before we decide on a few things, I want to know, are you being abused at where you staying?" Master Liú asked, "You're not the size you should be for your age and look very underweight. I ask as I've been around and picked up a few things to make me notice things that others normally miss. Like how you were standing outside. You look weary and unsure, among other things. I just want to make sure, I'm not against such things, as I know that life isn't black and white. I just don't want to train you only for you to use the skills I teach you without thinking of the outcome of your action."_

_Harry had the brief urge to snap at the man, but accepted that he was just doing his job, though in a slightly more invasive way than was normal, admittedly. Making sure he wouldn't use what he learnt against his family. After some thought, Harry decided on the truth, "Apart for not treating me like a normal child, keeping me in a cupboard until last year and not fed, they only pulled me about, never hit me. They would leave that to their son. I'll admit there were times in the past where I would like to show them how I feel about them, but this summer we came to some sort of agreement. They would leave me alone, and I'll leave them alone, only bothering them when I really need to, like signing forms and such for school. All in all, an agreement that all of us are happy about. As for my weight, that's something I hope to be dealing with over the summer."_

"_That sounds agreeable." Liú nodded, "I apologize for asking such a personal question, and I would be willing to acquire a few potions to help your growth in return. So, about your attendance."_

"_I was wondering if it was possible to have classes daily." Harry inquired._

"_Normally I would say no, the human body works best if you rest every other day, but as a Magical you don't have to worry about that." Liú explained, "The only other problem is cost. Registration is about forty pounds a year, but that's for health and safety and to keep the equipment fixed and up to date. After that, the classes are two hours long at twelve pounds a class, which would be sixty pounds a week seeing as I don't work on weekends. However, for you though it would be better for one on one sessions rather than a group so I can spend more time with you and you can learn more. All together if you want to pay all of it up front it will be nine hundred pounds for the entire summer. You'll have to be here at six o'clock starting next Monday to Friday for two hours a day to start lessons."_

_Harry felt that the price of the class was a bit steep, but running the numbers in his head revealed that while he was being charged more than the standard student, it wasn't really by much. He was taking more time from Liú, who was willing to teach him one on one instead of within a group, so with a smile Harry said politely, "That will be fine, thank you Mr. Liú, I'll be able to give you the money at the weekend."_

"_That's acceptable, Harry." Liú replied, "While we're in class I insist you call me Master or Sensei Liú."_

"_I can do that." Harry agreed easily._

"_Good, I will have to get in contact with a few people, but I think I will also be able to help with your magical training to help with defending yourself against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters."_

"_How much would that cost me?" Harry inquired._

"_Nothing." The Dojo Master revealed, "This dojo is my business, but with Voldemort it's personal. Should he come back with no one to fight against him, I fear it would be much worse than the last war. It's in my own, and several other's best interest to help make sure that, should he return, his conquest of the British Magical World won't be as easy as he thinks it will be."_

"_Thank you Master Liú." Harry said._

"_No thanks are needed. Like I said, it helps me out too. By the time he returns, you should be ready to fight him. It won't be a fair fight, but as long as you don't fall prey to the Magical standard for fighting, that is to say 'honourable combat', you'll do fine. Now, until our class, I want you to run as much as you can to build up your stamina so you'll last longer in our lessons."_

"_Easily done." Harry nodded_

"_Until we meet next Monday." Master Liú said in parting before he lead Harry out of the dojo._

_And so began Harry's training. It was the first part of a whole heaping helping of different methods he used to train himself. By the time he finished Hogwarts he would have a black belt in the Mystic Arts style, as well as several other talents he learned from his teachers and tutors His teenage years were full of sadness, heartache and loss, but that was for another time._

_**Flashback Ends!**_

_5th of April 2020:_

"I don't know what a Sekirei is," Harry said honestly, feeling as if he was just about to break some kind of copyright with his response, "but I'm just a guy on a long vacation." Then he smiled sweetly and announced, "Now unless you want to get hurt, I would leave now."

"As if a weak human like you could defeat me!" Hikari said angrily, "You just got lucky before."

"Oneechan," Hibiki began warningly. For a human to be able to knock her sister back… he was someone they would have to be careful of. "Be careful, we don't know what he can do." She voiced her thoughts.

"Maybe Imouto, but you need to remember something Hibiki-nee..." Hikari said with smile that turned evil, "There's only one of him and two of us. The Sekirei behind him doesn't want to fight, and the other human looks like a weakling, so we don't have to worry about him."

"You're right Hikari-nee." Hibiki said as she matched her sister's smile, feeling more confident now.

Harry just looked at the twins and shook his head. There was no sense in trying to reason with them. Plus, he kinda wanted to fight them.

With a quick sprint forward and a jump, Harry performed another spinning kick that sent the two staggering back. If the two were human the hit would have been strong enough to knock them out for several hours, but aside from getting thrown back the women were just bruised. Harry smiled wickedly, "Well looks like you two are stronger then you look, and that was only at half of my strength."

'_He was only using __**half **__of his strength?'_ Were the thoughts going through both their heads. The sisters and Minato were thinking along the same lines of, _'What is he? Some kind of monster?' _For being able to knock a Sekirei a few feet you would have very strong in the first place, but to do it while still holding back was worrying.

It was about this time that things really sank in for Minato, and he quickly accepted that his friend wasn't going to be backing down any time soon. Since he was a squishy untrained base human - to the best of his knowledge at least, as long as no deceptively cute creature came along offering a contract - he decided it would be a good idea to get out of there.

While Minato ran as if his life depended on it, the girl stayed rooted in place, looking at Harry in awe. He was very strong and powerful, and he had saved her life. He was kind, and he knew how to fight; he was everything she wanted in her Ashikabi. She knew she was reacting to him, and reacting strongly, but she would need to wait until the fight was over. She wanted to help, but it was his fight, so she didn't want to spoil it for him unless he asked her for help. And besides a strong Ashikabi should be able to take care of themselves.

'_Good, he ran off.' _Harry thought to himself with a sigh of relief, he didn't want Minato involved in this, he wasn't a fighter, or even someone who could handle this kind of thing. "Now that he's gone I can really cut loose." Harry muttered.

"Imouto, we've underestimated him." Hikari commented quietly as she pulled a whip from behind her back, "We can't play around with him anymore, we have to fight him seriously."

"You're right Oneechan." Hibiki agreed, mirroring her sister's action, palming an identical whip.

"Whips too?" Harry said with a lustful smile, "Well now, you're really going whole hog on this BDSM thing, aren't you? If I was even the slightest bit submissive in the bedroom, I might have to give you both the night of your lives. Aless I'm not, so you'll have to miss out on a good night."

"How dare you!" Hikari hissing, appalled at the thought of touching anyone but her Ashikabi, as disgusting as he could be.

"Don't worry, I still think you'll change your mind. I mean I _am _a sexy beast, and you seem to be into some of the same stuff I like." Harry said arrogantly, like it would be an honour for them and an act of charity for him.

An enraged Hibiki snapped up here whip and wrapped it around his neck before using it to pull herself towards him. She went for a straight punch to his smug face, but was blindsided by a backhand. As she stumbled the whip unraveled and fell to the ground, where Harry quickly step out of it, lest she use it to trip him, before he went for another blow, only to grunt as he was caught by Hikari's whip across his chest as she joined the fight.

The brunette watched as the three fought, both sides going toe to toe with the others; and there were times where she thought Harry would win, only to have the twins pull out a new trick that either allowed them to escape for even counter and injure him.

She gasped as she saw the twin's throw some sort of lightning attack at Harry to distract him before attacking him again at the same time with their whips, the lengths of leather wrapping around his wrists and pulling tight to keep his arms spread. Before Harry could do anything to break free, they used their weapons like a conduit and hit him with as much electricity as they could send without melting the whips.

Harry was never more grateful that he wasn't a human in the strictest sense. He was made of tougher stuff, and it was the only thing that kept him alive. Looking weakened, and like he was about to collapse, the brunette jumped into action. The fight was lost at this point, at least from her point of view.

Using the element of surprise and with amazing speed and agility, the young woman jumped in front of him and before they could throw another attack at him, she grabbed Harry's hand and ran off into the alleyways of the city.

If anyone was looking at that particular moment, they would think that he was a puppet flopping in the wind. The spot where he previously stood was vaporized by a flash of electricity, the sidewalk sizzling from the sudden heat of the twins attack, leaving both women angry at hitting nothing. This also had the added benefit of shrouding Harry and the woman's escape, leaving the twins with no idea exactly where they'd run to.

As he was being dragged along he noticed that the brunette had fighting gloves on her hands and wondered if she did some kind of mixed martial arts. In Japan women fighters were rare, as a man's honor to protect a woman was part of the Japanese societies honor code. He was also amazed by her firm grip as well as her speed because they were going much faster than he thought she could have been capable of, especially with her large breasts. You would think they would slow her down.

_**o0OoO0o**_

It was about twenty minutes later before brunette finally stopped running, near a riverbank near one of the bridges exiting the city, with Harry behind her. "We should be fine for now." She said, pausing for just a little bit to catch her breath, regaining it far faster than one would expect after the run. She turned to look at Harry, who was feeling very lightheaded and tired after the attack and the proceeding run. "Oh!" She exclaimed, "I'm so sorry about that…"

They sat down under the bridge for about ten minutes before Harry felt up to talking, and she, noticing he was doing okay again, immediately moved to begin apologizing, "I'm so sorry about getting you involved in that fight back there!" She cried.

From her voice alone Harry could tell she was the painfully naive type, probably wasn't much in the brains department, but that also meant her heart was likely enormous and she pursued her goals with a single minded focus that was bordering on terrifying. "There's nothing to be sorry about." He assured her, "I got myself involved. I can't stand people who beat on people who don't fight back. Anyway, may I have the name of the lovely lady that saved me from getting my ass fried?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, we weren't properly introduced." She said with a sheepish look, tapping a knuckle to her temple before she bowed, "My name is Musubi."

"Nice to meet Musubi," Harry said with a smile, gesturing for her to retake her seat, "My name, as I'm sure you heard, is Potter Harry, and it's very nice to meet you."

"Thank you Harry-san, for what you did back there." Musubi said gratefully, "You were extremely brave for fighting those Sekirei to save me, thank you again."

"It's no problem Musubi, I couldn't let them hurt a beauty like you." Harry said with a charming smile.

And then her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

"Well…" He said slowly. "That's not a reaction I get often." He joked. Honestly he was actually concerned, he didn't know what to do, and he didn't know if a hospital would work. As for one, he wasn't sure if she was even human or not, from what he was seeing and what powers she had showed. A normal human would not be able to run that fast while carrying a regular human with them. And on the other hand, if he brought her to a hospital they would ask some questions he had no believable answer to. Especially how an unconscious women happened to be brought in by him. That in mind, he picked her up and made for his apartment. The least he could do was gave her a warm bed to sleep in for the night.

_**o0OoO0o**_

Once Harry arrived at his apartment he placed Musubi in the spare bed in the second bedroom, it was a western style bed, not a futon; he briefly tried them and found he preferred beds, so he didn't own a futon. He knew Minato would want to talk with him, so he slapped a quick Sticking Charm on a hastily written note and placed it on the door so if Musubi woke up she'd see it before heading down to his friend's residence.

Knocking on Minato's door, Harry was glad that his friend was home and safe as he opened the door. "Harry, it's you! I'm sorry running like that." Minato apologized after a brief exclamation.

"No worries mate, there was nothing you could have done if you stayed, you're not a fighter like me, and the smart thing to do is exactly what you did; get the hell out of dodge so you're not a liability." Harry admitted delicately. With a knowing smile, Harry went on to say, "Now I think you have a few questions you might want to ask me?"

"Just a couple," Minato said with a small smirk, "I think the first would be where did you get those swords?"

Harry looked down, even to this day, the entire event that had given him the blades was a sore subject, "I'm sorry, I... would prefer not to talk about that."

Minato wanted to ask more, but he could see the haunted and lost look in his friend's face and knew better than to press the matter. Maybe one day he would talk about it, but this day wasn't that one. So he said, "So about that weird thing you did, it looked like magic."

"Probably because it was. Well spotted!" Harry laughed, mood lightening. He proceeded to paint a general picture of the Wizarding World, at least the one he'd grown up in.

"Wow, who knew magic was real?" Minato asked rhetorically as Harry finished, "Do you think those women back there were like you? Magical, I mean?"

"Honestly? I don't think so." Harry admitted, "A skill I picked up when I was younger allows me to see the auras of people - although it's not nearly clear cut as I'm making it sound, their aura's weren't the same as any magical I've ever seen. I could be wrong, I may have travelled a bit after leaving England but I haven't been everywhere. Regardless, I'm fairly confident they weren't magicals."

"I see..." Minato said thoughtfully, before asking, "So how did you learn to fight? You looked really comfortable in battle, like it was normal."

"It was, for most of my teenage years." Harry explained with a frown, "I don't want to go into it, but let's just say that the Wizarding World has it's own set of separate and unique problems. Back when I was a teenager it was a terrorist problem, and as much as I hated it I was in centre of it all, being regularly forced to defend myself, so pretty quickly I buckled down and started learning how to stand up for myself without relying on dumb luck." Then Harry had a thoughtful look on his face, before he said, "Listen, I'm sure this is pretty obvious already, but you can't talk about magic."

Minato shook his head. "I wasn't going to, but why specifically?"

With a grimace Harry's explained, "Where I come from the Ministry of Magic alters non-magical people's memories so that they don't remember anything if and when they learn about magic through one method or another. I don't know how this country is run, but I haven't gotten in trouble for using magic, and I got into the country just fine, so me being both magical and a legal adult checked out. You, on the other hand, still might get mind wiped if you start shouting about magic from the rooftops." Harry warned his friend.

"Thanks for the warning." Minato said, grateful for his friend's words. "So what have you planned for tonight?"

"Oh not much…" Harry answered as he got up to leave, a smirk building on his face. "Think I'll spend the evening with that girl we saw earlier." He meant he would be spending it nearby in case she woke up and needed medical assistance, but Minato didn't know that, and he always enjoyed yanking his friend's chain.

It took a few seconds for it to sink in for Minato, but when it did he just chuckled and shook his head at his friend's success with the ladies. He had more luck with them than any man he'd seen before, the way he talked and acted towards them just drew them in, his personality and mannerisms changing to match the girl's desires.

He wondered if it was somehow related to magic. Was it possible the ability to see aura's allowed Harry to adjust his own to match theirs? Food for thought... _'Oh well, I'll think about it later.' _He thought, _'Since he's busy with her he won't be able to take me out tonight, which is a relief. I don't think I could have handled it.'_ And with that final thought, he got himself some dinner and turned out the lights, before turning in for the night.

_**To Be Continued!**_

* Imouto - Used for younger sister.

* Oneechan - Used for older sister.

* -nee - Used for Sister

_**Author's Notes:**_ And so here ends the next of Harry Potter and the Sekirei Plan here, I hope you like this new version of this story. As you can see, I'm trying to keep as like cannon but yet change it as much as possible, I hope you like what I've changed so far and how I handled the dominatrix twins as I like to call them. Once again, I'm going to use ideas from both the show and the comics in this story.

I would like to thank all those who reviewed, put me in your favourites and if you're from , put me on your C2. I know that some of you don't like it that Harry is a werewolf/lucan, and that I should have had Harry use magic to make him stronger and faster, but both me and my beta reader - Slice - decided on this route for his strength and speed. So I'm sorry you feel that way but I hope you'll keep on reading.

Anyway, now that you've spent the time to read this story, could you spend a few minutes to review and let me know what you think? Like it or not, I would like to hear what you think and what you would like to happen next.

And if you think you can do better at editing this story, please agree to become my Beta Reader to this story and help me and Slice - my Beta Reader - in making this story better, otherwise let it be.

I'm after some help to write and I need some ideas or what to change and what should happen. I do have my own plot planned, but ideas and scenarios can always be inserted or modified and inserted if need be. I also need help with filling the missing Sekireis spots. If you got any ideas or OC's Sekireis I would like your help.

I've whipped up a guideline of sorts for an OC sheet, to make everything more neat and easy to archive, if you want to use characters from other anime to be Sekirei, then add them to the sheet instead:

Name of the Sekirei:

Number: (Here's a link to what numbers have already been used: wiki/Sekirei)

Gender: (Both male and female are welcome, we have a lot of spaces to fill for other Ashikabi/Sekirei pairs)

Powers: (Only one per Sekirei. Basically what type is your Sekirei Power, if you don't know what power you want you can browse the wikia for ideas. Please try to be different with this, don't want abilities repeated too often, though I will admit it's going to happen no matter what. But more ideas will lessen the chance for it happening too often.)

Weapon: (If applicable)

Aptitude with their power: (Example: A stealth dagger type that's too clumsy to be very sneaky, possibly due to a small body and enormous breasts)

Bio:(What did he/she do after activation? The more here the better)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance: (What they look like, if you got a link to a reference picture of what they look like, all the better)

I'm also looking members for my own Group: The Adult Writing Center! - uk dot groups dot yahoo dot com /group/The_Adult_Writing_Center/

I'm looking for those interested to post their own work and help other with their own stories, whether that be ideas or just honest criticism or just to bounce ideas around or talk. So if you could have a look, I look forward to new members to the group.

To see the Sekireis that I've got already or if you have any ideas you would like to add for this story, please go to myforums/THE-Dark-Dragen/4029400/


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING:**_Anyone who's seen the original version can just go ahead and skip to the part marked _'__**Present**__'_. Some chapters will start with flashbacks to the past, all of which can be read in the original version, this one being the incident that gave Harry his swords. Bad memories have a way of being stirred up after talking about them, like, for instance, the talk with Minato in the last chapter. So don't think for one minute that this flashback came out of nowhere, because it isn't.

Not going to put any warnings before or after lime or lemon in this story, as Sekirei is a more mature series and so you should expect these things and more. So if you're underage, you shouldn't be reading this anyway.

_**Challenge**_: If you feel you can make it more interesting, I ask any who are interested to try your hand at making the flashbacks less monotonous. All the information you need is in the original version of the fic - which can be found on hpfanficarchive. Or you could make your own flashbacks up, explaining how Harry is the way he is or explain some other part or something, to show his training or his love life, I would like to see what you can come up with.

'_Thoughts'_

_**Warning:**_ Character Death, sorta.

_**Chapter Three!**_

_**Past**_

_29th of May 2013:_

All of that lead up to Harry stepping into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, looking around, seeing if he could find anything out of place, or a clue as to where the entrance was. Harry was hoping that the ghost was about somewhere when he came in so he could ask her if she saw anything, but his luck was holding true and she was out at the moment. It wasn't until he gave up and tried to wash his hands did he find anything. The sink he tried to use didn't work right, and when he went to investigate he found a snake carved into the tap.

Harry wondered if this had to do anything with Slytherin, a clue to his Heirs as to where the entrance to the Chamber could be found, perhaps? Concentrating on what he had been practicing over the last few months, he hissed _§ 'Open!' § _and to Harry's shock the sinks parted and sunk into the floor, leaving behind a hole leading into darkness.

Just as the hole appeared, Ron came into bathroom, but before his ex-friend could say anything Harry asked, "Ron, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you Potter." Ron sneered, "I knew if I followed you, you'd lead me right to the Chamber."

"That doesn't tell me why you're doing here." Harry pressed harshly, not having the time to deal with this.

"I'm coming with Potter, she's my sister!" Ron said angrily, "I don't trust you and I want to make sure that she comes back safe."

Harry sighed sadly, wondering what happened to make his first friend to distrust him so much, before he asked, "And how, exactly, do you plan to fight a Basilisk?"

Ron just glared at him for pointing holes in his plan to be the big hero and leaped down the tunnel.

"Ronald Weasley, acting like a modern Gryffindor…" Harry commented with another sigh, before he hissed, _§ 'Stairs!' § _and after several moments, stairs folded up from what was previously a smooth, albeit filthy and slimy, sliding tunnel.

Not wanting his impulsive ex-friend to do anything stupid, he hurried down the stairs. Ron had, surprisingly, not run on ahead and was instead waiting for Harry with a sour look on his face. "Took your sweet time, _come on_!" Ron hissed as he ran down the tunnel without thinking.

The tunnel turned and turned again. Harry wished that Ron wasn't with him, as much as the redhead had been a total pain in the ass this year he didn't want his friend to be hurt, or worse, killed. But with his sister at risk, Harry could see why Ron would want to come, Harry would be the same way if he had a sister. Before long though, as they crept around yet another bend, they saw a solid wall ahead of them, upon which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

Harry approached, knowing what he would have to do, he hissed, _§ 'Open!' §_

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry and Ron - Ron shaking from head to toe - walked inside.

They found themselves standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with yet more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

Hearts beating very fast, Harry and Ron stood listening to the chill silence. Harry wondered if the Basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar? And where was Ginny?

Then, as they drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.

Harry and Ron had to crane their necks to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, face-down, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair.

"_**Ginny!"**_ Ron shouted out as he ran of next to his sister as he dropped his wand, once next to his sister, he held Ginny in his arms and cried out, "Ginny, Ginny - don't be dead - please don't be dead-" He flung his wand aside, grabbed Ginny's shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be -

Harry though didn't let his wand go, the one important thing he'd learnt about being a wizard was that you never let go of your wand, _ever! _Be it dropping it by mistake, or letting it go for one reason or another, as you never know when you'll need it. Weapon firmly in hand, he kept his eyes out for the Basilisk.

"Ginny, please wake up." Ron muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side.

"She won't wake…" Said a soft voice.

Ron jumped and spun around on his knees whilst Harry span round, wand pointed at where the voice came from. Only to see a tall, black-haired teen boy leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though the two Gryffindors were looking at him through a misted window, but was getting clearer by the moment.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the teen warily, not lowering his wand.

"Tom Riddle." The teen answered proudly.

"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Ron said angrily, not caring who the boys name was, "She's not - she's not -?"

"She's still alive," Riddle said with a small smirk forming. "but only just."

"Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Ron asked angrily, "My sister is at risk here!"

"And that's why I asked." Harry bit back, "I don't know who he or what he is, but he's getting clearer by the moment, and that isn't something a ghost should do. Or at least I don't think they can do. So, Tom, what are you?"

"You're as smart as Ginny told me you were, even maybe smarter if you worked out I'm more than it seems." Riddle phished Harry, "For your information I'm just a memory at the moment. Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary, and Harry wondered what it had to do with everything. Harry had many questions, but little time to ask them, Ginny seemed to be slowly draining of life, and Ron was no real help with him panicking, so Harry said, "You've got to help us, Tom." Harry said, as Ron raises his sister's head. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk… I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment-"

Riddle didn't move. This made Harry worried and he pointed his wand at Riddle, as he saw Ron sweating as he managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor, and bent to pick up his wand again.

But only to see that Ron's wand had disappeared.

"Did you see -?" The youngest male Weasley began.

Ron looked up, and Harry for the first time say Riddle twirling Ron's wand between his long fingers.

"Tom, give Ron's wand back to him, so we can get the hell out of here." Harry said warningly, still with his wand pointed at Riddle.

A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Harry, twirling the wand idly.

"Listen, I don't know what is going on with you," Harry said urgently as he saw Ron's knees sagging with Ginny's dead weight. "but _we've got to go! _If the basilisk comes -"

"It won't come until it is called." Riddle replied calmly.

Harry saw Ron lowered Ginny back onto the floor, unable to hold her up any longer.

"What d'you mean?" Ron said. "I don't know what the bloody hell is going on here, but I want my bloody wand back, if what Potter is saying is true, I might need it."

Riddle's smile broadened, "You won't be needing it."

Harry stared at him, he wanted to cast something at this… whatever this Tom thing was, but he had a wand too, and a lesson he'd learned over the summer rang in his head; you never attack someone if you don't know what they're capable of, lest you yourself be defeated by your own ignorance and overconfidence. So Harry decided to keep this Tom person talking until he could decide what to do, or was forced to do something. So he asked calmly, "What d'you mean, he won't be needing his wand?"

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter…" Riddle said slowly. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

"Look Riddle," Ron said angrily, "I don't know what know what is going on here, we're in the Chamber of Secrets and my sister is in danger. You and Potter can talk later, when my sister is-"

"Oh do be quiet Weasley." Riddle drawled condescendingly as he looked at Ron in disgust, "You and your sister are nothing more than Blood Traitors. The grownup are talking now." He smiled broadly, as he pocketed Ron's wand.

Harry stared at him. There was something very funny going on here… something he was missing to all his, so he said calmly, "Okay Tom let's talk. So tell me, how did Ginny get like this?"

"Well, that's an interesting question." Riddle replied pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" Ron hissed.

"Quiet." Tom said absently. "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes - how her brothers tease her," - Ron looked down in shame as he heard this - "how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how," - Riddle's eyes glinted - "how she didn't think famous, good looking, great Harry Potter would _ever _like her. And how much her brother hated his best friend Harry Potter, for only wanting to do better in school then he did last year…"

All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Harry's face. There was an almost hungry look in them.

"It's very _boring_, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," He went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply _loved _me. _No one's ever understood me like you, Tom… I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in… It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket…"_

Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck, as he began to fear the worse. Ron felt shame and disgust at what he was hearing: shame because of how he treated her that she would be forced to write to this Tom, and disgust at how Tom was talking about his sister. If he had his wand, he would be hexing this bastard for talking about his sister like this.

"If I do say so myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted… I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of _my _secrets, to start pouring a little of _my _soul back into _her_…"

Harry felt deep dread as he connected the dots to what this Tom was telling him, and he didn't like the idea of it.

"What d'you mean?" Ron demanded, whose mouth had gone very dry.

"I think what he means is that he has been controlling your sister." Harry answered, causing Ron to pale at the thought of this, "Isn't that right, Tom? He was using your sister to open the Chamber and doing the attacks."

"You're lying!" Ron growled, not wanting to believe this, as he didn't want to think that his sister was somehow behind the attacks and that she was the reason why he been awful towards his former best friend.

"My, you are smarter than I thought you would be, Harry Potter." Riddle said softly. "Weasley, Potter is right, your sister was the one to open the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"No, you're lying, my sister hasn't got anything to do with the attacks, or opening the Chamber!" Ron argued in denial.

"Deny as much as you like Weasley, but your Blood Traitor of a sister opened the Chamber of Secrets and helped with the attacks." Tom replied calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries… far more interesting, they became… _Dear Tom," _He recited, watching Harry's and Ron's horrified faces, "_I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me… There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad… I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!"_

Harry's fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into his palms. This was the person who made his life a living hell this year, if he didn't think his spells would go right through him, he would be hexing the bastard right into hell where he belonged. Ron on the other hand didn't have any reason to hold back his mouth, and his fists apparently as he tried to punch Riddle, only to phase right through him. "You bastard, how dare you use my sister like that!"

"Oh really Weasley, demeaning yourself to Muggle fighting, can't you do anything right?" Riddle asked with an amused smile before he turned back to Harry and carried on speaking to him. "It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary and become suspicious. She did tried to dispose of it of course, but I wouldn't allow that. As much as I hated the thought, she was the only person who had my diary. I still had some use of her before I could finally get rid of her for good, and she was a useful person to use to talk to you, the very person I was most anxious to meet…"

"And why did you want to meet him for?" Ron snarled, anger coursing through him.

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about him, Weasley," said Riddle. "His whole fascinating history." His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, and their expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. But I had to be careful how I did so, I didn't want to get Dumbledore suspicious of my puppet lest he find out about me. You see when I was at Hogwarts, he was my Transfiguration Professor, and when the attacks happened fifty years ago, I think he suspected me. Out of all the Professors, Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other Professors did for some reason."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"As much as I hate to agree with you Weasley, I think he did." Riddle said darkly, "Which is why I had to put the blame onto someone else and stop the attacks. But he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me afterwards. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school, but I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. So I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work and getting rid of Mudbloods from Hogwarts."

"Well, you haven't finished it." Harry argued triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again."

"Haven't I already told you?" Riddle drawled with a quiet but complete confidence, "Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now, my new target has been _you_."

Harry just stared at him, as he went on to say, "I knew that you want to prove yourself innocent of what Ginny has done, and seeing that I knew no other way to get to you, I made Ginny write her own farewell in the middle of the Great Hall and come down here to wait. I knew you would find a way down here only to find out the truth, to be honest you came quicker than I thought you would. She struggled and cried and became very boring, but there isn't much life left in her… she put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last… I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."

"Like what?" Harry spat, fists still clenched.

"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that _you _- a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical abilities - managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did _you _escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now, but Ron severed at the name.

"I don't see why you care how I escaped." Harry said slowly. "Not even I know. But I would like to know why you care about Voldemort, he was after your time."

"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter…" He pulled Ron's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:

_**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!**_

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

_**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!**_

"You see?" He whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry - I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew Wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest Sorcerer in the world!"

Despite fearing the person Tom would one day become, Ron couldn't help but laugh at the man. There was an air about him that remind him of Percy, a stuck up asshole, caring for nothing but himself. "Hehe, that's really pathetic, it sounds to me that you've got some father/son problems because he abandoned you and your mum." Ron laughed, feeling like a true Gryffindor as he spoke with bold confidence despite being terrified. "And what's more pathetic is that you tried to kill a toddler and failed! You'll never be the greatest sorcerer in the world, because everyone will always look at you and whisper, 'there's the sorry git that got killed by a brat in his nappies!'"

Harry blinked owlishly at his second friend, not quite believing the boy was outright mocking Voldemort - albeit a bratty sixteen year old version of him. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the picture Ron had painted though.

"Not the best-?" An embarrassed and angry Riddle blustered, he wanted nothing more to hex the Blood Traitors, but until he got his body back fully, he needed to save the little magic that he did have.

"Nope, not ever." Ron said with a grin. "The greatest Wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so."

"I have to agree with Ron." Harry supported, refraining from listing his nitpicks about the man, "I might not see eye to eye with the old man as of late, but Albus Dumbledore is one of greatest Wizards in the country. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days. You fear him more then anything…"

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere _memory _of me!" He hissed smugly.

"Sorry to disappoint you Tommy Boy." Harry said with his own smug look, "He's not as gone as you might think. Lucius can try and kick Dumbledore out, but how long will that last? My guess is until the public hears about it tomorrow."

"Yeah! Harry is right, Dumbledore'll be back once he deals with whatever Malfoy's done." Ron said, using Harrys first name for the first time in months. In Harry's mind, should they get out of this one peace, this was the first step of fixing their friendship. He was sure it would never quite be the same after what Ron had done, but they would be friends once again

But before anyone could say something, they heard music coming from somewhere. They looked around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry's and Ron's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Harry felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, then landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Harry looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye.

The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to Harry's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle. Harry noted the bird was completely weightless, despite its size, which he was quite grateful for.

"That's a Phoenix…" Riddle commented, staring shrewdly back at it.

"_Fawkes?" _Harry breathed as he remembered seeing it from Dumbledore's Office when he was sent there after Justin Fitch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick got Petrified, back then he looked awful as it was going through its Burning Day - a day it dies and was reborn in its flames. Harry was glad to see that the Phoenix looked more healthy now, as he felt the bird's golden claws squeeze his shoulder gently.

"And that…" Riddle said, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, "that's the old school Sorting Hat -"

So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at Harry's feet.

Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark Chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once. "This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

"A bit, although I don't know why the old fool didn't come himself." Harry admitted with a grumble as he looked at Fawkes and the old Sorting Hat. "I think he lost it a bit-" Ron was nodding in agreement, a bird and a hat didn't look all that useful, "to send these things to me, instead of himself. I hope the old fool knows what he's playing at, I'll be having words with him should I get out of here in one piece."

"Very true Harry, but down to business." Riddle laughed, still smiling broadly. "Twice - in _your _past, in _my _future - we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," He added softly, "the longer you two stay alive."

Harry was thinking fast, weighing his chances. Riddle had a wand. He, Harry, also had a wand, Ron, Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, apart for himself neither of which would be much good in a duel. Even with himself, he wasn't too sure because he didn't know how good Riddle was in a duel. It looked bad alright… but the longer Riddle stood there, the more life was dwindling out of Ginny… and in the meantime, Harry noticed suddenly Riddle's outline was becoming clearer, more solid… if it had to be a fight between him and Riddle, better sooner than later.

"As I said, I don't know how I escape that night alive." Harry admitted once again to Tom. "As far as I know, no one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me. I don't know myself. But as for why you couldn't kill me, Dumbledore told my mother died to save me. My common Muggleborn mother." He added, shaking with suppressed rage. "He told me that she stopped you from killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul -"

Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile. "So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful countercharm. I can see now… there is nothing special about _you_, after all."

"If that's what you want to believe so be." Harry shrugged, "I for one think there is more to it, how many children did you kill that had mothers begging for you to spare them and the child still died? Plenty, I'll bet, you probably enjoyed that part the most. There's more to that night then either of us know about."

But Riddle didn't seem to hear Harry, as he went on to say, "I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike… but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."

Harry stood, tense, waiting for Riddle to raise Ron's wand. But Riddle's twisted smile was widening again.

"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him…"

He cast an amused eye over Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, then walked away. Harry and Ron, fear spreading up their numb legs, watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed- but Harry understood what he was saying -_ § 'SSSpeak to me, SSSlytherin, greatessst of the Hogwartsss Four!' § _

Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder.

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horror struck, Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole.

And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

Harry backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, as he felt Fawkes' wing sweep his cheek as he took flight. Harry wanted to shout, "Don't leave me!" but what chance did a phoenix have against the king of serpents?

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth and hit the floor, he suddenly remember Ron being there and hurriedly yelled, "RON, CLOSE YOUR -"

Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Harry felt it shudder - he knew what was happening, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth.

But it was too late, Harry numbly watched his first human friend just… fell limp. The redhead landed on his face, backside up in the air. It was far from a dignified death. Harry almost expected time to slow down, or his chest to constrict, freezing him in place, but training kicked in and he jumped and sprinted out of the way just as the massive Basilisk lunged forward and snapped at him.

Riddle just laughed at this, and hissed in Parseltongue, _§ 'One Blood Traitor down, ssso many to go, and ssso many Mugglesss and Mubbloodsss to kill,'_ _§ _then turning to the Basilisk he hissed, _§ 'Kill the boy!' § _

Harry cringed as the snap of bones filled his ears, and when he righted himself he quickly found the cause. The Basilisk began to slither towards him, right over Ron's body.

_**Present**_

_5/6th of April 2020:_

A few hours after leaving Minato's apartment found Harry in bed, his sleep was visually fitful, his body tossing and turning, small noises of distress being released accompanying his movement. He didn't show it to his friend, but his talk with Minato had stirred up the unresolved personal pain from Ron's death, bringing the memories to the forefront where his subconscious mind latched onto and warped them.

_**Harry's Nightmare**_

_§ 'SSSpeak to me, SSSlytherin, greatessst of the Hogwartsss Four!' § _Riddle yelled in triumph.

Harry froze as the serpent was unleashed, rearing its head back and snapping its eyes open. He barely felt it, but it was like a wave of magic was unleashed. It passed him by harmlessly, but he turned and discovered that Ron had not been so lucky.

"Incarcerous!" Riddle cast, summoning a rope that quickly had Harry tied before he could react, eyes still staring at Ron's cooling body.

"Insert line from Harry here, not sure what." Harry said/cried/screamed at Riddle.

"Oh-ho! Quite the mouth on you, boy!" Tom laughed. "But the fun has just begun…"

Confused, Harry turned to where Riddle was looking, only for his heart to stop as he saw nearly everyone he cared about all enter the Chamber. Hermione was in the front holding Luna's hand, followed by Master Liu, Alex, Wyatt, Kheera, and Tonks, who had taught him martial arts, use runes, wandless magic, shaman magic, and how to use his metamorphmagus talents, respectively. Behind these five were other teachers he'd had over the years, even the ones who had only taught him for a little while, it seemed like anybody that had a hand in shaping him was there.

"Run, get out of here!" Harry cried, struggling against the ropes.

They didn't listen, or maybe even couldn't hear him. Hermione and Luna met the same fate as Ron, just collapsing forward like puppets with their strings cut, very short, breathy screams being released.

"Stop."

Kheera raised her staff and a band of white magic formed around the other's eyes like large bottle glasses. Another twirl caused a bubble of pink magic to spring up and protect them. All except for Master Liu, who charged forward with hands glowing. One palm thrust caused the Basilisk's head to snap back, even throwing it up in the air. The second froze the front half of its body solid. This, against everything Harry knew of the man, caused him to grow overconfident and think he'd won.

This was proven to be completely untrue as the Basilisk's tail swung around and skewered him clean through the chest.

"This isn't what happened!"

The ice shattered explosively, peppering Kheera's barrier hard enough to break it. Reeling from the magical backlash she was easy prey for the Basilisk's jaws. With a snap and a crunch the attractive Shaman was no more, a single severed arm all that remained as the snake swallowed the rest. Kheera's spell may have remained, keeping the other's from being exposed to the deadly stare, but that didn't protect them from its massive body and jaws as it laid into them, devouring or crushing them.

"STOP!" Harry screamed, unable to take it. Riddle constant, mocking laughter was only making it worse.

But suddenly everything seemed to freeze, and a surge of warmth filled Harry before everything seemed to crack and shatter. The scenery around him falling into nothing, leaving a white void behind. Now that the ropes were gone Harry collapsed bonelessly to the 'floor' and cried. He hadn't cried in so long, but after seeing that it was just too much to handle.

"So this is what happened to my best mate, eh? Crying like a girl?" Harry heard.

Sitting up and preparing to lay into the person who was mocking him he turned, only to freeze as he saw Ron. The redhead looked like he hadn't changed at all since his death, at least physically, but the look in his eyes was completely peaceful.

"Ron?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yep, you'd be shocked what kind of favours saving a continent and maybe the world will get you." Ron replied. "So I'm here to kick your ass into gear."

"So it's really you? This isn't just some crazy hallucination?" Harry asked, sceptical and disbelieving.

"Yep! Well, sorta. Feels like a lot of my memories are blocked off, so don't ask anything about the afterlife or nothing." He answered, rubbing his head as he tried to explain it. "You never went to see my painting, you know."

Harry winced at the accusation, even if there was no bite or heat behind it. "I… I meant to, it was just…"

"I was a jealous pounce with virtually no redeeming qualities?" Ron asked, causing Harry to wince again. That hadn't been what he was going to say, but he did remember thinking something along those lines way back when. "Eh, don't blame ya there, I was pretty much a huge weight around your neck. I can admit it." The redhead said with a laugh.

Harry just blinked, not expecting that at all.

"Betcha didn't expect that, huh?" Ron laughed again, a happy sound, genuinely delighted he was surprising his friend to such a degree. "Death's been good to me - I guess, I can't actually remember why I'm more mature - but we're not here about that, I'm here to help you move on."

"Ron it's my fault, I should have stopped you, I knew you weren't immune to the Basilisk's stare. You died because of me." Harry protested.

Ron snorted, "You think I would have listened? There was nothing you could have said short of Stunning me or tying me up that would have stopped me. And even then I was so worked up it's more than likely I would have had a flare of accidental magic that freed or woke me up. Then I would have just charged in anyway and made things worse for you."

Harry was silent, so Ron continued. "Listen, I don't blame you. I'm here, in person, to tell you that I forgive you for whatever you feel you've done. Things are going to start happening soon, things that require your full attention and power. You've been holding back more than you realize. If you're distracted because you're feeling bad about things in the past, you're going to die, and the people that are going to come to count on your are going to die. An _entire species _is going to die or worse by a man who's just as bad as Dumbledore or Voldemort ever were." He explained, "Be warned though, his mad plan has only just begun. His true game plan is still hidden from everyone, and if you want to stop him before it begins, you need to be at full power, because even that might not be enough. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you, I've already said far more than I'm supposed to, but bugger the rules, you're still my best mate and I won't let you go into this blind if I can help it!"

Harry stood up, honestly feeling lighter than he had in a long time. There was a fire in him, one that he'd thought had burned out years ago. "Alright Ron, I'll do my best to move on. Thanks, mate, for everything."

"Hey, I'm dead, picking your sorry arse up out of the dirt is one of the most rewarding things I could do. Besides, you're gonna get some new birds in your life soon and I'll be damned if I have to watch you turn half of them down because your self esteem is low. Speaking of pretty birds," Ron said before slugging Harry in the arm. "That's for losing your virginity in a bloody threesome, you lucky bastard!"

Harry watched with a bittersweet smile as Ron's body disappeared, his grumbles about life being unfair lingering for a few more seconds. "Goodbye, old friend." Harry said as he watched his friend disappear.

Inhaling slowly, releasing a long breath before he felt himself waking up.

_**Harry's Nightmare End**_

_6th of April 2020:_

Harry awoke feeling the same sort of peace he'd felt at the end of his dream. It had been a while since he had had that nightmare, not since his fifth year, actually, when he'd shoved it to the back of his mind and did his best to never think of it again. The only good thing that came out of that day was that he'd gotten his short swords that he used to defeat the Basilisk. They had come in a surprising amount of handy during the war.

The ending was new though, and it was good to speak to his friend one last time, something he really needed to hear. When he had some time he would be sure to visit his friend's painting and talk to him. But the warning about a man as bad as Dumbledore and Voldemort was worrying, even more so when you factored in that apparently whoever wrote the rules Ron needed to follow wouldn't let him tell Harry the man's name. On a lighter note, the comment about getting girls, likely more than two, judging from his word choice and envious tone, was a very interesting discovery and caused his mind to begin wondering who they could be.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt something move next to him, and when he looked he saw that Musubi was beginning to wake up, wearing one of his shirts - apparently she had woken up briefly, because he'd originally draped the shirt over her for when she woke up. Blinking slowly at the sight Harry remembered the night before, _'Well, looks like interesting times are ahead of me once again." _He thought to himself. Upon seeing her breasts stretching his shirt to the point of actually ruining it for him, a lustful smile formed on his face. If Ron was right about the others, and they had the same size breasts as this one, or similar endowments, then there was only one thing he could decide, _'Let the interesting times begin.'_

"Oh I really must have dozed off there." Musubi said with the most genuine tone of innocence Harry had ever heard, unaware of her surroundings. Once she awoke properly she realized where she was, or at the very least became aware that she didn't recognize her surroundings as she looked round and asked herself, "How did I get here?"

"I brought you here when you fainted yesterday." Harry answered her, "I hope you're okay?"

"Oh, good morning!" She said cheerfully as she noticed him. She gasped quietly as she remembered what he did for her the night before. She bowed her head, "I would like to thank you for giving me your shirt last night to sleep in." She then began to remove it whilst Harry was still in the room, as if it was a normal thing to do.

'_Hot damn,' _Harry thought to himself as her breasts bounced free of her shirt once she finally managed to get it off with a bit of struggling. They proved to be even larger when they weren't being compressed by tight clothing. _'I'm not complaining, I'm not daft, but does this girl have absolutely no modesty?' _He thought to himself, aloud saying, "I think I'll go out and wait for you to change." He offered before he left the room out of respect. Just because she didn't seem to have any modesty didn't mean he felt comfortable leering at her like some kind of pervert. He only did that when he had permission, or he had spent the night with them.

A few minutes later Musubi stepped out of the room dressed in the outfit she'd been wearing yesterday. He suggested they head to the kitchen, which she happily agreed to. He cooked breakfast… and then cooked more breakfast… and then yet more breakfast as Musubi kept cutely asking for more. Flipping a pancake he at her ravenous appetite, "No wonder you fainted yesterday, you must have been hungry."

"I have to thank you, Harry-san," Musubi said, "not only did you save me yesterday, but you're also feeding me, for that I don't know how I can repay you."

"Ah, it's nothing." Harry replied, waving it off. "as I said yesterday, I couldn't let them hurt a beauty like you, and as for the food, I'm happy to provide. I've always enjoyed cooking, and seeing the content looks of the people I'm feeding only adds to that." _'Although I'm going to need to buy more food if she's going to be staying here for any longer than today.' _Harry thought to himself as he watched her eat her fourth full helping of food.

As they finished eating he grabbed their plates from the table and carried them into the kitchen. He may like the county, but he vastly preferred western style furniture when it came to most everything. "Harry-san, I know you've already done a lot for me already, but can I ask a favour?"

Not seeing the harm he said, "Sure what is it?"

"May I… spend another night here please?" She asked hesitantly.

"What? Don't you have a place to stay for yourself?" Harry asked, confused that she wouldn't have a friend or someone she knew to stay with.

"I'm sorry," Musubi said timidly, "but I haven't…"

"Oh," He replied lamely, not sure how such a thing was possible considering how likable the girl was. "Sure, as long as my landlord doesn't find out. He's a real ass and he and I don't get along. He doesn't like what I do for a living, jealousy, but he won't admit it. If he sees you here he'll finally have a reason, since it's against his policy to have women over for any longer than… visits." He explained slowly, unsure how she would handle knowing 100 percent of his visitors spent most of their time in his bed. "A few hours is too long for him, a few days would be far too much. So, I would appreciate it if, in return, you promise not to answer the door, keep out of sight and silent when someone knocks and I answer it, and when you go out don't let anyone see you leaving through the front."

"Thank you Harry-san!" Musubi exclaimed as she stood up and bowed to him.

As she sat down again, he asked something he wanted to ask yesterday but couldn't, "So yesterday, why were those sisters after you? Something about you being a… Sekirei, I think it was?"

Instead of answering she leaned in and said, "You're so wonderful, caring and giving, I just wished someone like you could be my Ashikabi-sama."

"What is an Ashikabi? And what has it got to do with you being a Sekirei?" asked Harry.

"An Ashikabi to a Sekirei, is their special one, one that we're meant to find." Musubi explained passionately, "I've been looking for mine for a long time. Although we've never met them, we Sekirei are born to serve our Ashikabi, to follow and love them for all time, to do whatever they ask and require of us to our best ability, no matter what it could be. It's our job to guide them to the higher sky above."

'_That sounds like some kind of Master/Slave relationship.'_ Harry thought to himself, which made the sister's outfits from yesterday a lot more liberal than his joking comments about being dominatrixes. _'Damn, unless whoever their Ashikabi is is strong willed and somewhat powerful enough to control them, I feel sorry for the bastard. Just because they're twins and a man's wet dream come true doesn't mean they'll be controlled easily, they'll eat him alive.'_

Musubi leaned in closer as she spoke, cheeks growing even redder and eyelids lowering, but he gently nudged her back. Not because he minded being kissed by someone as attractive as her, but the sudden change from her normal persona to a sultry one was strange and he didn't want to take advantage of her like this. It would be all too easy to do so, with how simple minded she seemed to be. Instead he changed the subject and asked, "How can these Sekirei lead their Ashikabi to the skies above?"

Before she could answer there was a knock on the door, so Harry went to answer it and found it was his fat, petty landlord. "Good morning Landlord, how can I help you?" Harry said with a forced smile.

"I heard voices and I wanted to check it out." The Landlord said.

'_Like fuck you did,' _Harry thought darkly, before answering, "It was the TV, Keito new anime. Called Sekirei, ever heard of it?"

The Landlord huffed, either not believing him or just upset that Harry hadn't slipped up and done something against his many, many rules. "No." He answered with an ugly look.

"Shame, got some great looking girls in it." Harry said as the Landlord turned and walked away, just to tweak the man's nerve. _'Jealous jackass, can't get your own woman so you get off on trying to keep others from getting any. Pathetic.'_

Harry retook his head, casting a silencing spell on the room for good measure in case his landlord came back and began listening at the door, "So, to the skies?" He asked, picking up where they left off.

"We fight other Sekirei until there is only one Ashikabi," Musubi explained "The last Ashikabi and his or her Sekirei left standing can Ascend and be granted one wish each. Whatever their wish is, it's granted, no matter what the wish is."

'_Any wish, no matter what it is will be granted.'_ Harry repeated to himself, shuddering at the thought, _'Damn I'm glad Dumbledore and Voldemort are dead. If they won this thing… I don't want to even think about it. Even still, if those wishes land in the hands of the wrong person, the world as we know it could end.'_

"So can anyone become a Ashikabi?" Harry asked.

"I… don't know." Musubi admitted, tapping her fist against her temple in her thinking pose. It was pretty adorable. "All I remember is that Sekirei can somehow find them, but I don't know how. I can't remember that part."

'_Damnit.' _Harry thought. He was hoping he could become one so he could assure that no one with sinister purposes got the wish.

"Although I think you might be my Ashikabi-sama." Musubi said, which Harry barely caught as he was so engrossed in his thoughts.

"Really?" Harry couldn't believe his luck, maybe he could be entered in this game after all. "Is there a way to find out?"

"We just kiss, Harry-san." Musubi said with a smile as she leaned closer to him, "That's why I didn't want to fight the women yesterday. Until I find my Ashikabi-sama and become his Sekirei, my powers are limited."

'_A kiss, not a bad way to find out.' _Harry thought, but as Musubi was only a few inches away, her belly began to rumble and she pulled away.

'_Cock blocked by a loud belly, that's a first, surprisingly.' _Harry thought, trying not to become annoyed.

"I'm sorry Harry-san, but I'm hungry again." Musubi declared without a hint of shame, though sounding highly apologetic.

"Again?" Harry asked, having a hard time believing it. She'd eaten enough to feed an entire family of five less than two hours ago. "You have one hell of a high metabolism."

"High what?" Musubi asked cluelessly.

"I… don't actually know what metabolism is specifically, but when people say high metabolism they usually mean that they digest food very fast. If you have a slower metabolism you take longer to digest your food, so you don't eat as much. people with higher metabolisms are also usually skinny, some even completely unable to grow fat, because they just can't gain that much weight before their body breaks it down and uses it for fuel. I'm like that, and so is Minato, my friend from yesterday." He lectured.

"Oh!" Musubi said, eyes lighting up with recognition. "I understand, I have that too!" She grabbed her chest, fingers sinking into her soft breasts. "These just keep getting bigger though. Does that count?"

"…No." He replied slowly, suddenly not nearly as annoyed as he was before at the amount of food she ate. "Okay, I'll take you to lunch and then we see if I'm your Ashikabi."

_**o0OoO0o**_

"That was delicious, Harry-kun," Musubi declared later at the small eatery they'd stopped at, "thank you for the lunch!"

"That's okay Musubi. Are you full now?" He was hoping so, she had eaten eight meals, which he spent a good portion of his money on.

"Yes I am Harry-kun," Musubi said thankfully. "I know, as thanks, can I make you dinner tonight?"

"Sure, why not." Harry answered, it wouldn't pay for what it cost him, but it would be a new experience to have someone else cook for him for the night, "but I need to get some money from the bank. Why don't you go to the supermarket down the street and start picking out some food to make and I'll meet you there?"

"Sure Harry-kun!" Musubi nodded excitedly.

"Good, I'll see you then." He sent her one last smile before turning and leaving, place a good sized tip with the last of his money.

But this simple plan just wasn't to be, because as he was walking down the street, he saw the twins from yesterday, they were handing out leaflets for a grand reopening of the family restaurant Donna Mendez. _'Oh not these two again,'_ Harry grumbled to himself, _'I haven't got the time for them.'_

But before he could take another route to the bank, they spotted him, "Hey you're the guy from yesterday who ran away with that Sekirei!" The one he remembered was named Hikari exclaimed.

"And you're the ones with a thing for S&M, so what of it?" Harry countered.

"Where's that Sekirei at now, pal?" Her twin Hibiki demanded.

"Like I would tell you lady." Harry said firmly, having no plans of telling them where Musubi was.

But once again fate found his sorry ass, and wanted him to be her bitch once again, as at that moment Musubi came running up behind him, calling out his name, "Harry-kun! Silly me, I forgot to ask what you wanted for dinner tonight."

"Damnit…" Harry muttered to himself, cursing Fate. He turned around, calling back, "Musubi, run for it, get out of here!" Knowing full well she wasn't ready to fight the twins as she was. He, on the other hand, could handle them himself.

"This is the second day in a row that we meet an unwinged Sekirei." Hibiki commented, as she held her sister's hand and static appeared around her fingers.

"I guess the city is smaller than it appears, imouto." Hikari replied, her own hands lighting up.

As this was happening, people were looking at them in shock and awe, thinking it was some kind of show that the restaurant was putting on.

"It's you two again!" Musubi cried as she saw them, pointing a finger at them.

"You're too slow!" Hikari laughed as she stuck Musubi with a lightning bolt. The blast tore into the abdomen of her clothes, revealing the underside of her breasts, but did a surprising lack of actual damage to her. There was a bit of red skin, but that was all.

"Are you alright Musubi?" Harry asked as he stepped in front of her to guard her downed form.

"We assumed that you would wing yourself with this guy yesterday when you ran off with him." Hikari commented, as Musubi stood up.

"Looks like that hasn't happened yet." Hibiki continued, voice lowering into something more threatening, "Nor will it happen…"

"…We won't allow it to happen!" Hikari continued.

"Lucky us." They both hissed, punctuating their statement with a crackle of electricity.

"If you ladies want to get to her, you'll have to go through me." Harry declared, "I'm not the same man I was yesterday, the fight will be even harder."

"You think we have to go through you?" said Hikari.

"You're wrong. We control lightning, we can go right around you!" And to prove it, she and her sister stuck a powerful lightning bolt towards Musubi.

A sharp metal twang rang out as Harry summoned his blades and send the bolt of lightning hurtling back at them. Harry stumbled back into Musubi's arms from the awkward upward swing, but the sister's had to dive clear out of the way as their own attack threatened to fry them.

Her arms around Harry's hard chest, Musubi began to get hot and bothered but couldn't understand why.

"That's it." Harry growled, his eyes flashing amber, "Another step closer or another attack, and you'll be sorry."

"Why are you even protecting her?" Hibiki demanded and she and her sister rejoined hands, "It's not like you're her Ashikabi."

"Musubi, run." Harry ordered, raising his blades into a ready stance, but Musubi's hug just tightened as she pressed herself against his back. Her body was too hot to listen, all she could come to think about kissing and… doing things with him she couldn't quite grasp. Instinct foreign to her demanded she take action, but her lack of knowledge held her back and left her confused. "And as for why I'm protecting her, I might not be her Ashikabi but she doesn't want to fight you right now and I happen to hate bullies like you. And I'm not just protecting her, I'm keeping everyone here safe that you seem to forget exist. You might have to fight each other one day, but you don't have to do it now, and where innocents could be hurt." Harry continued, doing his best to ignore Musubi's clearly aroused breasts rubbing against his back and her wandering hands.

"Like we care about them." Hikari scoffed.

"But if you want to die with her, so be it," said her sister.

Harry growled again in his throat, realizing they would need to make a run for it to somewhere where the nearby people, who were _still there, gawking like idiots_, wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. He had to pry Musubi's hands off of him before he could turn to pick her up, but before he did he shuddered as he heard her breathy whimper of, "My body, it feels so strange."

After picking her up bridal style he had to admit she was right, she not only looked hot and flustered, but her body was actually radiating heat. He did his best to ignore it though and take off, magic being used to enhance his speed to try and outrun the lightning twins hot on his tail. Being what he was he probably could have outrun them without any enhancement from his magic, but he'd promised his friend he would stop holding back, and now was a good a time as any to stay true to his word.

_**o0OoO0o**_

Thanks to his speed, Harry was actually able to outrun them after a while and found an abandoned building they could hide in while he performed a few wide area scans to check and make sure they were actually gone. It looked like some kind of factory, but what kind he couldn't ascertain.

He was glad that they were safe for another reason; Musubi was getting worse from whatever was affecting her. "Musubi, are you alright? Your face is red, you're pale, and your temperature is through the roof." Harry asked in concern.

"I don't know Harry-kun, I don't feel right." Musubi admitted faintly, as she clumsily pushed Harry against a wall. "Help me, please, Harry-kun, I don't know what's happening to me. My body is so hot and it's only getting worse!"

"Are you sick, is it a Sekirei thING!?" Harry asked, only to raise his voice as Musubi lost control of her legs and dragged them down. Harry landed on top of her, one hand on the hard ground while the other sunk into her large breast.

"Harry-kun, your touch feels so good…" Musubi exhaled heatedly.

Harry knew he shouldn't be doing this, not like this, nor here, but he couldn't help himself, it was like something came over him. He began to run his fingers over Musubi's breasts, rubbing his palms against her hard nipple. That's when Harry realized why she was like this, she was overly aroused for some reason and it was affecting him, not that he minded mind you. If she was willing and allowing him to do this, who was he to say no.

"Oh yes, Harry-sama." Musubi moaned lowly, her arms curling around him to pull him closer, "That feels so good. Please, more, kiss me Harry-sama!"

Harry was all too happy to do so, his hands working to remove her ruined top for better access to her chest. This turned out to be a good thing, because the second they initiated the kiss Harry felt a good portion of his magic suddenly flood Musubi, either fuelling or just enhancing the process that was naturally taking place in her body. In a burst of light incredibly solid looking wings made of strips of light pink energy appeared on her back. They effortlessly carved furrows in the solid concrete below her body, but neither of the two paid them any mind as they were far too into the kiss. Their tongues met, enhancing the experience even further. Musubi moaned loudly and wrapped both of her legs around his waist, grinding his bulge against her core while Harry kneaded her chest.

They probably wouldn't have even noticed one of the windows shattering from a stray bolt of lightning as the twins randomly launched attacks at the building, but one of the shards, a smaller one thankfully, slashed open Harry's arm near the elbow.

Hissing in pain, a very pissed off Harry raised himself to look out the destroyed window, followed by a glowering Musubi, who looked angrier than most would think her even capable. Neither look boded well for the twins.

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ And so here ends the next of Harry Potter and the Sekirei Plan here, I hope you like this new version of this story. So you know this isn't the last flashback in the story, they'll be many more to show how Harry became who he is today. I hope that you liked the dream, and having Ron appear in it and give Harry the heads up, I would like to thank Slice for that.

I would like to thank all those who reviewed, put me in your favourites and if you're from , put me on your C2. Anyway, now that you've spent the time to read this story, could you spend a few minutes to review and let me know what you think? Like it or not, I would like to hear what you think and what you would like to happen next. Also should you have a C2 and you like this story, could you add this to it so others can learn about this story if it happens to fit the theme of your C2.

And if you think you can do better at editing this story, please agree to become my Beta Reader to this story and help me and Slice - my Beta Reader - in making this story better, otherwise let it be.

I'm after some help to write and I need some ideas or what to change and what should happen. I do have my own plot planned, but ideas and scenarios can always be inserted or modified and inserted if need be. I also need help with filling the missing Sekireis spots. If you got any ideas or OC's Sekireis I would like your help.

I've whipped up a guideline of sorts for an OC sheet, to make everything more neat and easy to archive, if you want to use characters from other anime to be Sekirei, then add them to the sheet instead:

Name of the Sekirei:

Number: (Here's a link to what numbers have already been used: wiki/Sekirei)

Gender: (Both male and female are welcome, we have a lot of spaces to fill for other Ashikabi/Sekirei pairs)

Powers: (Only one per Sekirei. Basically what type is your Sekirei Power, if you don't know what power you want you can browse the wikia for ideas. Please try to be different with this, don't want abilities repeated too often, though I will admit it's going to happen no matter what. But more ideas will lessen the chance for it happening too often.)

Weapon: (If applicable)

Aptitude with their power: (Example: A stealth dagger type that's too clumsy to be very sneaky, possibly due to a small body and enormous breasts)

Bio:(What did he/she do after activation? The more here the better)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance: (What they look like, if you got a link to a reference picture of what they look like, all the better)

I'm also looking members for my own Group: The Adult Writing Center! - uk dot groups dot yahoo dot com /group/The_Adult_Writing_Center/

I'm looking for those interested to post their own work and help other with their own stories, whether that be ideas or just honest criticism or just to bounce ideas around or talk. So if you could have a look, I look forward to new members to the group.

To see the Sekireis that I've got already or if you have any ideas you would like to add for this story, please go to www dot fanfiction dot net /forum/Harry-Potter-and-the-Sekirei-Plan-Working-T itle/135347/


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Notes: _**Some people don't like it that I made Musubi as Harry's Sekirei, one person thought I added her because of her breasts, I can tell you now that isn't true. I did so because I have a soft side for her and she is my favourite character from the show, that is why I gave her to Harry. Who did you think I was going to have him wing first, Karasuba? HA!

That's so horribly cliche by this point it isn't even funny. I don't care if it's cliche, honestly, but the second she's winged in any given story she stops being Karasuba. She's cold, heartless, and the biggest battle junkie on this side of the planet, trying to make her off as some misunderstood bleeding heart is the WRONG way to write her, with a few exceptions.

There are two reviews that I would like to address that said that I made Harry weak, and that I didn't use magic. I would like to point out that in a way that was the point, in Wizarding standards he is powerful, but in the standards of Sekirei he isn't. Sekirei are powerful, seeing that they are aliens and have been altered to be strong and Harry wasn't. As for magic, I'll explain more in this chapter.

Another review wondered why I made Harry a Host when he already had so much money. That one's fairly simple, he wants to enjoy life, and being a Host allows him to just be himself and have a good time with a bunch of women.

I hope that I have explained some of your concerns, if you got more, please let me know and I'll answer them, from now on I'm going to reply any concerns in my forum: forum/Ideas-for-my-Harry-Potter-stories/112683/ You'll also find the Sekirei OC's here too, I hope that you can add to them and make the OC's there better.

**_Challenge_**: If you feel you can make it more interesting, I ask any who are interested to try your hand at making the flashbacks less monotonous. All the information you need is in the original version of the fic - which can be found on hpfanficarchive. Or you could make your own flashbacks up, explaining how Harry is the way he is or explain some other part or something, to show his training or his love life, I would like to see what you can come up with.

_'Thoughts'_

**_Chapter Four!_**

_6th of April 2020 - MBI Headquarters:_

Moments before Musubi was Winged by Harry, the department that had unofficially dubbed as the 'Sekirei Status Department' since the bulk of their job was monitoring the status of the Sekirei, Winged, Unwinged, or even terminated. There were actually a handful of terminations already, the most pathetic being a support type that got hit by a bus four steps out of the building. Over the last few months, MBI had released around seventy Sekirei into the town, just today they released another ten, bringing the total up to eighty. They only had twenty-eight more to release, which they planned to do over the next few weeks. Then it was a waiting game for all of them to be Winged, the true game to begin.

The room itself looked remarkably like NASA's mission control room. Which it should have, since that was where the design had been copied. There were huge screens on the front wall, the largest showing a constantly updating map displaying where the Sekirei were, different colored dots denoting their Winged/Unwinged status while a separate color was for Ashikabi. The smaller screens beside the larger one were blank at the moment, but could show specific Ashikabi or Sekirei's personal bio's if they were focused on.

The rest of the room was sectioned into rows with dozens upon dozens of computers tracking every Sekirei there was released at the moment, with three lines still inactive reserved for Ashikabi.

There were of course a handful of Sekirei who tried to escape the town so they wouldn't have to take part in the game but they had a few measures to stop this, one being a group of Sekirei known as the Disciplinary Squad. There were three of them, their code names were Red, Blue and the most feared and the leader of them the Black Sekirei. They were all dangerous, and their leader even got a near sexual thrill from killing, both human and Sekirei, she didn't discriminate, which is why she had to be ordered to not kill anyone (unless ordered to) when she was on missions or she would kill every last living creature she came across. Three had been terminated this way, but the majority that had tried had been retrieved with only a minor scuffle, since most of them weren't direct combat types, and had been returned to the city.

There was one Sekirei though, that if she could get away with it, the Black Sekirei would kill with pleasure and without mercy: Sekirei No 46, Atlanta aka The Fastest Sekirei. She had only been released into the town a month ago, and yet she has escaped or tried to escape the town at least fifteen times. She had always been brought back by the Disciplinary Squad. Although by now it meant little to the rest of them, the Black Sekirei hated the Road Runner and wanted to kill her. Every time Atlanta it escaped she was harder and harder to track her down. Karasuba, the Black Sekirei, lamented that it would be so much easier to just chop off her legs, but she had even stricter orders regarding the Road Runner Sekirei.

Minaka found the entire situation hilarious, and had double reinforced the order not to kill or maim her.

Anyway, their jobs as members of the Sekirei Status Department was, as stated before, not only to keep track of the Winged and Unwinged Sekirei and make sure they weren't found out by someone who wasn't part of the game, or the Unwinged Sekirei weren't too injured before finding their Ashikabi and were able to fight other Sekirei in earnest as part of the game instead of a 'spawn kill', as one of the younger members had dubbed it. But they were to keep track of the Ashikabi too and, if they were new to the game, find out who they were and forward the information to Minaka Hiroto the information so he could explain the game and the rules in his own… unique way. And once they knew who the Ashikabi were, they were to keep track of too - as long as they had a single Sekirei at least, otherwise they didn't care. At that point they were only kept an eye on in case they Winged another Sekirei and reentered the game.

It was a normal day of keeping track of things, a boring day one might even claim, as nothing had happened. That silence and peace was broken by the wails of the alarms as they all started blaring at once. Normally it would be just one alarm, and it would be the sign to start collecting data, but there was so much power being used by the detection array going haywire the entire building was experiencing brownouts. It was like nothing they'd ever seen before, and they didn't know what was happening. The only thing they knew was that it was Sekirei No 88, Musubi.

That was when Takami Sahashi entered the room, to find out what is going out, "Can someone tell me why all the alarms and computers in the building are activating and sounding _at the same time_!?" She shouted over the noise.

"We don't know Sahashi-sama!" Someone shouted in reply, "All we know is that Sekirei No 88 Musubi has been Winged and all of a sudden all this happened! We're trying to get things back under control, but it'll take some time."

"Hurry up with it, it's giving me a headache!" Takami shouted over the noise again, "And find out why the hell it happened when 88 was Winged!"

"We're on it Sahashi-sama!" Someone else called dutifully, only for that to be the moment several of their computers exploded one after the other. "...But it might take time if this keeps up. We'll do what we can!"

"Make sure you do, or heads will roll!" Takami shouted as she left the command room to find somewhere peaceful to rest. Sometimes it just didn't pay to be her…

Either way, she could be seen snapping her phone open as she left, only her first few words could be heard by those in the room, "It's me, I've got something I need you to look into -"

The second she left someone noticed something. "Look at the map, 88, 11, and 12 are gone!"

True enough the light tan dot that had very briefly turned a brilliant blue had disappeared off the map, as well as the two blue dots that had been chasing her and the four other unrelated Sekirei that were in the area. If fact the entire area of the screen looked like someone had thrown a ball of black paint at it, an area of several blocks was just unscannable, every device in the area had burned out at once leaving them blind.

**_o0OoO0o_**

_6th of April 2020 - Abandoned Building:_

"Damnit, we're too late!" Hibiki hissed dangerously, as they entered the factory, and seeing what they did, "She's been Winged. But what are those wings about, they aren't supposed to stick around, are they?"

"I don't know, Hibikii-nee." Hikari replied, "But it looks like we've caught them off guard though, so let's deal with the one foolish enough to become her Ashikabi before either of them are able to gain any more strange powers."

Before the lightning had even left their lands Musubi wrapped an around around Harry's waist and took the the air, her energy wings on flexing slightly, the flight powered more by energy than any sort of physical power. "She can fly with them?" The twins exclaimed in unison together as they saw Musubi floating above them with ease.

"Harry-sama, can we teach them a lesson about not interrupting us?" Musubi asked crossly, she's never felt or done anything like she'd been doing with her Master, her Ashikabi. Back in the lab before she was let out she had heard about what some of the Sekirei already released into the city had done when they met their Ashikabi, but experiencing it, actually participating, was completely different and she eagerly awaited when they could do more.

"Yes, I think that's the best thing for it." Harry answered, "Hopefully it'll make them think twice about bullying others before they can find their match."

Musubi swooped down, dropping Harry off quickly but safely before shooting off towards the twins. They tried to throw a web of lighting at her, but the normally naive girl performed an aileron roll, jagged edges of light wrapping around her to bat away and shield her from the static discharge. So sure their attack would work, only Hibiki had the forethought to hurl herself backwards to the ground. Hikari got hit full force as Musubi slammed into her in a flying tackle, carving a trench in the ground for about twenty feet before she took to the air, dangling the damaged girl from one of the straps on her chest.

"Being back Hikari-nee right this minute!" Hibiki cried.

Seeing the brunette raise her fist to punch her still dazed sister Hikari exploded in an aura of electricity that took shape behind her in the shape of a winged serpent. "Lightning Dra-" She began incanting, only to fold at the waist as Harry buried him fist in her abdomen. The construct behind her fell apart, electrifying the air but doing little but waste energy.

"I think you forgot about me." Harry reminded her.

"Damnit..." Hibiki spat out a glob of blood. She had forgotten about him. It was unheard of for a Ashikabi to join the battle, and she couldn't believe she'd dismissed him after what happen yesterday.

A crunch and a sizzle followed as Harry drove a glowing red fist into her cheek at the same time she thrust both her hands forward, a sparking ball of electricity clasping in her hands that exploded against Harry's sternum.

Harry was thrown backwards, giving a cry of pain as he landed, muscles twitching and chest blackened, the wounds instantly scabbing over leaving an ugly splash of burned flesh, while Hikari dropped like a rock, jaw possibly broken and out cold from the Stupefy spell.

"Harry-sama!" Musubi cried, only to scream in pain as Hikari grabbed her wrist and electrified her.

Ultimately it was a terrible idea, they were five stories up and Musubi was already worried. The addition of something seen as an obstacle to reaching her injured Ashikabi only made her more upset, which lead to anger.

Hikari whimpered as she was let go and hung in the air for just a second. Falling actually turned out to only be a secondary concern as Musubi released a cry and struck the only still conscious with her interlocked hands in an overhead hammer strike.

The twin was sent careening towards the ground, but Musubi was far too preoccupied to check and see what the damage was as she shot down to cradle Harry gently.

As Musubi was cradling Harry he managed to whispered, "Take me home Musubi, I've got something there that can help me..." before he blacked out.

Worried about her new Ashikabi she forgot all about the twins and carefully picked Harry up and took the the air, flying as fast as she could back to his apartment.

**_o0OoO0o_**

_Outside the abandoned factory:_

Sekirei number 06, Homura aka the Guardian Sekirei, he was wearing a long black coat and black jeans with a half mask covering the lower half of his face and nose. He was currently where he was for two reasons: 1) to keep an eye out on number 88, because until moments ago she was Unwinged, was being chased by the Lightning Twins, and he felt that it was his job to protect all of the Sekirei until they found their Ashikabi.

2) He was about to leave when Takami called to ask to check something out for her. Apparently something had happened in the area that Takami would only describe as 'strange'. Until a few moments ago he wasn't sure what it could be, it looked a normal Sekirei getting Winged. The fight afterwards was less common, but since the lightning twins were involved, petty duo they were, it was to be expected. They had taken to attacking the Unwinged, seeing them as easy targets. Homura was proud to say the twins had failed to eliminate a single Unwinged Sekirei. They had beaten two, but before they could destroy their crest he had intervened.

What did officially count as strange was when 88, a pure fist type Sekirei, flew into the sky before shooting off towards the east. Not jumped, _flew_, using wings that should have only appeared every time her Ashikabi kissed her for just a few seconds before fading away.

It was a first for the fire type, never before had he seen such a phenomenon, neither documented in what he'd seen of MBI's data, nor in his time guarding and watching Sekirei gain their wings.

The only thing he spotted was that she was holding a person with black hair, most likely her Ashikabi. Somehow her Ashikabi was able to make her wings permanent, or so it seemed.

Wanting to know what happened, and noticing that the other half of the people taking part in the fight hadn't left the building. As soon as he hopped up onto the concrete wall surrounding the old factory he winced as he saw one of the twins laying in a crater that was easily twenty feet across, sinking several feet into solid concrete. The other twin was less damaged, but her jaw was aligned wrong and there was a small pool of blood that had dripped from her mouth. Both were unconscious, showing only the barest signs of being alive. Without hesitation he flipped open his phone.

"This is Sekirei 06," Homura said without waiting as the SSD answered. He was no stranger to calling them, being where Takami worked and because he'd occasionally needed to call in the result of a fight that he'd seen while patrolling. "I need a MBI Medical Team, Sekirei 11 and 12, the Lightning Twins, are down." He waited a few seconds as the operative talked before answering, "Yes they still have their Sekirei Crest, but they're severely injured and need medical help ASAP." He waited a few more seconds as the operative talked before answering, "No I don't know what happened. I'll give a report later with Takami, I'll wait here for the Medical Team."

**_o0OoO0o_**

It was a ten minute flight from the factory to the Apartment, and Musubi spend every minute worrying over his safety. It seemed like she got there just in time, because just a few moments after she touched down on the roof her new wings vanished, bursting into motes of light very similar to her Ashikabi's swords. Making sure that no one was around, she jumped down to the ground and found, to her luck, that Harry's back window was unlocked. She quickly opened it and climbed in before very carefully pulling him inside, whimpering with every grimace he gave off, utterly lost as to what to do beyond get him into his bed.

So that's what she did, she hurried to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed. She perked up when he began to stir, placing a hand on his cheek and looking at him with concern.

Harry opened his eyes and saw a teary eyes Musubi leaning over him. He tried to smile proudly as he felt his soft bed underneath his back, but it came off as a twisted grimace as his chest flared with pain, reminding him why he was here. Voice strained, he did his best to explain, "Under the bed, bottom end, there's a hidden compartment, turn the right knob clockwise three times and counter-clockwise two times and a drawer will appear."

Musubi dropped down and looked for the knob. She almost ripped it clean off in her haste, but she did as instructed, briefly springing back up to report, "Done, Master."

"Good, look for the the red and blue vials. Give me one of each." Musubi ducked back down and was up in a blink, the vials held in her hands. "Perfect. Be warned I'll be knocked out for the next few hours as my body heals." He explained as he took the vials, downing first the blue and then the red.

Just as he said about fifteen seconds after downing the vials Harry slumped back onto the bed, furrow eyebrows relaxing and his face becoming peaceful. Seeing his wounds smoking and slowly healing over Musubi settled in beside him, refraining from cuddling into his side like she wanted until he was more healed as she waited for him to awaken. She let her mind wander, just thinking about how lucky she was to have him as her Ashikabi, not only was he kind and caring, he was also strong and had items to help himself and most likely others heal - everything she would ever wanted in an Ashikabi.

What she didn't know was that Harry had a healing ability already, and the potions were just there to knock him out until he was fully healed and get rid of the pain while he rested. The Sleeping Potion did boost his body's natural healing though, but it wasn't by much.

**_o0OoO0o_**

_Izumo Inn - Night Time:_

"I'm telling you Miya, 88 flew! She's not a wind type like Kazehana, she shouldn't be able to do that!" Homura exclaimed, hands raised and body language loud, in contrast to his voice, which was barely above a loud whisper.

Homura, or as most knew him, Kagari, was at Izumo Inn, a place he called home for the last few years where he lived peacefully before Minaka decided to go ahead with his twisted Sekirei Plan. That was a few months ago, and since then he has been doing what he could to protect the Sekirei until they found their Ashikabi - at the cost of his own health.

The Izumo Inn was a traditional japanese building, and the bottom floor was mostly rice paper walls. While everyone at the Inn that actually lived here was a Sekirei, as opposed to the occasional human guests who stayed for a few days, using the Inn as it was intended, that didn't mean he wanted to spread what he'd seen around.

He had only gotten back to the inn a few hours ago. He made his usual rounds to make sure that the Unwinged Sekirei were fine, and he went to check up on the Lightning Twins to see if they were okay and interrogate them on what had happened. Sadly he didn't get much out of them, apart for Musubi having wings and that her Ashikabi was strong and fought along side her, they didn't give him much to go one. They also insisted the Ashikabi had strange powers, but they wouldn't go into what they were.

Kagari wanted to wait until the others were in bed before taking to Miya about what he saw, because he didn't want the others to know about this. When he finally managed to sit her down and tell her what he'd learned he didn't expect her to laugh daintily into her hand.

"I know you don't believe me Miya, but I saw her fly with my two own eyes." Kagari stressed, "The twins' information also seems believable, if a bit vague."

"Oh Kagari, you know how those two are. They're just pulling your leg to make their loss less embarrassing." Miya laughed demurely. "As for what you claim to have seen, I'm sure that's just because of your lack of sleep lately. You and I both know that Musubi-chan is a pure fist type, and that she's very strong. She can jump extraordinary distances compared to most of my feathers because of it. Are you sure she wasn't just leaping off one of the roofs?" She asked skeptically.

Kagari dropped his head into his hands. He knew telling Miya how much overtime he was doing, and that he was helping Takami Sahashi was a bad idea. More so that he was helping Takami, seeing that she had a bad history with her and the MBI. In fact if it wasn't for protecting the Unwinged Sekirei, he wouldn't have anything to do with Takami or the MBI due to his own history with them.

He was able to cover the bags under his eyes with makeup, but Miya still knew exactly how many hours of sleep he was getting. It wasn't his fault though! He was leading a double life, a Host and a Guardian to the Sekirei, getting way too little sleep came with the territory.

He had seen so many Sekirei gain their Wings and live happily with their Ashikabi - most of them anyway, he'd needed to beat a few of them until they learned how to treat his sisters right - he felt jealous and he too wanted to experience that joy.

Oh sure there was definitely a thrill in sex, he was a very popular host, second only to his sort of coworker Harry, who performed the same job he did but worked in a club a few buildings down from his own. It wasn't by a very wide margin either, they were nearly neck and neck for how many dates they went on and how much they made - but it just wasn't the same. That was why he became a Host, to better his chances of finding his Ashikabi. It was also why he was working more hours, to meet more girls. So far none had reacted to him, but he still had high hopes up he would find his Ashikabi some time soon. But that wasn't the issue here...

"I know what I saw Miya, she had wings made of glowing pink light." Kagari said flatly, sticking to his story, "I'd be concerned if I _didn't _see them. I thought our wings were only a display of the bond, the larger and eventually more solid the wings the deeper the connection between Sekirei and Ashikabi is." He explained. "Have you heard of anything like this, or even have any ideas as to what could have caused it?"

"No." Miya lied, mind's eye seeing a Sekirei specializing in using constructs made of the purest of light from her darker days. "I'm just as confused as you I'm afraid. We'll just have to be sure to keep an eye on here whenever we can." Her expression grew stern. "Now I believe you were just going to bed, weren't you?"

Seeing the black and purple aura begin to seep out of his landlord caused Kagari to beat a hasty retreat up to his room. He really did need sleep, and the last thing he needed was to get hit full force from Miya's Hanya in the state he was in.

The aura disappeared as Miya watched him flee up the stairs. She looked off into the distance, expression reminiscent. _'Is this your doing, Yume? An unintended side effect of your sacrifice, or is Musubi-chan's Ashikabi truly something special?''_ She wondered. _'Could he be one of _them_? No, they stay with their own kind and only come out to play with other's minds like toys. Not only that, but if the twins are to be believed Musubi-chan's chosen one fought in close combat, something their kind would never do. On the other hand, he could be a rarity and just prefer close combat. Not to mention we don't know how they would react with us...' _

Ultimately she didn't feel confident in making any kind of speculation yet because she just didn't have enough information. That decided, she settled in to do a bit of cleaning before heading off to bed.

**_o0OoO0o_**

**_Dream Begins! _**

_31st of July 2014:_

It was the day of Harry's fourteenth birthday, and so far the day had gone rather well, the day had been spent with the people he could call friends and family: Master Liú was like his father, whilst Alex and Wyatt were like his uncles, and Kheera and Tonks were almost like cousins... who happened to like teasing and flirting with him, so it wasn't a perfect comparison, but he enjoyed the complicated little role they had in his life. He wished that Hermione was there, the one girl his heart wanted to be his, but she, like his friend Luna, were on holiday. She went to france while Luna had gone to… Siberia? He really wasn't sure. She gave a different location every time they asked.

He was glad the day was peaceful, his summer was effectively just like the last one; he spent most of his time at Mystic Arts Dojo training as hard as he could in his Martial Arts, Muggle Studies and Magical Studies. All to get ready for facing Voldemort and his men, and for his future after them.

In fact that last detail was exactly why he gave into Tonks and Kheera's demands to lighten up and have some Firewhiskey with them. It was his birthday after all and if the celebration of his birth wasn't enough of an occasion to take a day off and have some fun then what was? Even Master Liú, Alex and Wyatt agreed he could have some even if it was only for this day.

The thing was, he was repeatedly told Firewhiskey didn't hit as hard as regular whiskey, so he felt it was okay to drink more. Not to be outdone, his female drinking companions matched him drink for drink. Despite his intoxication he was doing a pretty good job of holding his own against the flirting, which grew increasingly risque as the bottle got lower and lower. Eventually the two offered to take him home. The other males at the party were wrapped up in a discussion about something technical Harry couldn't make heads or tails of in his state, but they just waved the girls off without looking.

None of the three were in their right state of mind, Tonks having transformed into the sexiest body she could think of, very curvy and with an incredibly cute face to go with it, while Kheera had taken to stripping the drunker she got, and was in little more than her outer poncho and her skimpy underwear beneath.

"So did you enjoyed the night, Harry?" Tonks asked, holding him against her side, her breast pressed against his face.

"The best birthday yet!" Harry admitted with a slur, "And I'm being walked home by two great looking girls, what more can a male teen ask for?"

"Oh you're such a sweet talker." Kheera giggled, pressing a hand to her flushed cheeks.

"But it's true! You two are the sexiest girls I know!" Harry insisted, a lustful smile forming. The Firewhiskey showed it's influence even more as he grabbed her poncho and pulled her into a heated kiss. When Harry pulled back, he left a shell shocked but interested Kheera standing there as he turned to kiss Tonks, struggling a bit as he had to get out of her cleavage first.

"Have a good night, I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and went to twist the knob, honestly hoping he remembered the kisses in the morning.

Tonks had a better idea though, and just as he opened the door he was turned around and pressed against it with an amourous Tonks pressed fully against him. With a sultry smile she purred, "Harry, you don't just kiss a girl like that and leave her hanging."

Kheera, not one to be left out after, especially after getting just as worked up as her pink haired companion, darted in and latched her lips onto his without a word. She pulled away eventually, an arm around Tonk's shoulders to keep herself upright "Tonks is right, you shouldn't be so selfish!" She turned to Tonks and grinned secretly, "Hey Tonks, how about we give Harry an extra special gift?"

"Oh this is going to be fun." Tonks purred again before she dove in for another kiss, leaning against Harry more so he was forced to step backwards, eventually going up the stairs, somehow not falling over backwards. They traded off as they reached the top of the stairs, Kheera taking Tonk's place and upping the ante by placing his hands on her nearly naked ass beneath her poncho.

Both cried out as Tonks got excited and tackled them onto the bed once they reached his room - magically expanded to give him all the space he needed - their bodies tangled together in a heap. Laying on his back, each arm wrapped around the slim waist of a sexy older woman, Harry asked, "So my gift is having you two sexy ladies sleep with me?"

"Oh we'll be sleeping," Kheera said with a wicked smile as she tossed her poncho off in one swift swipe of her arm, "but that'll be some time away with any luck."

"That's right, if any of us are sleeping before the sun comes up, then you've either failed completely or done one hell of a job." Tonks challenged as she rolled onto him, her meaty ass landing squarely on his large bulge, which she didn't hesitate to start sawing forward and back as she too began to remove her clothes, slowly and teasingly.

Tonks grinned slyly as her breasts were exposed, bouncing from her bra. "I felt him jump! Someone's excited."

Kheera spanked Tonk's ass, causing the girl to jump up. Inspecting the nice tent in his jeans she went in for a quick grope, but had to remove her hand to avoid being squashed by the two large globes that slammed back down, getting a loud groan from Harry. "Oh he definitely likes what he's seeing, but I think he's wearing far too much clothing." Kheera commented as she slid up Tonk's back, hands reaching up to grab the pinkette's breasts roughly.

Groaning through clenched teeth Tonk's nodded, "Definitely, let's help him out of his clothes."

There were no other words said as Harry saw the ladies remove his shirt and jacket. They took turns undoing the buttons and zippers of his clothes, the free girl leaning up to snog him senseless. This ended when he was down to just his jeans and boxers, where both girls wanted to be the one to reveal him. They would have likely turned it into a fight even, but Harry reaching down to do it himself caused them to both slap his hand away and start sharing the task.

The sound of his zipper getting pulled down felt like it lasted forever, but with one great tug from four hands Harry's cock sprang free as his remaining garments were pulled to pool around his ankles, earning a sharp, aroused inhale from Kheera and another throaty groan from Tonks as she bit her bottom lip.

"Damn Harry," Kheera breathed hotly as she removed the clothes from his ankles, "I suddenly know a great way to fix your reputation at Hogwarts."

"Half the castle at least." Tonks grinned, stroking the thick piece of meat in her small hand.

Harry gave a low groan of his own, hips jumping slightly to pump into her soft hand.

"Eager one, aren't you?" Kheera smiled as she saw his hips move, placing a hand on his thigh to feel the powerful muscles beneath. She always did have a thing for muscles, it was very arousing to see and feel them literally twitching with desire, or maybe need, beneath her fingers.

Harry was still thinking about what smartass thing to say, the booze's fault, when Kheera and Tonks eagerly dove in and began kissing his cock. They did it in perfect unison too, drawing an even louder moan out of them. The first example his taxed brain gave was synchronized swimming when he tried to describe how perfectly they kissed and licked up and down his length, only infinitely more sexy.

Harry certainly considered himself blessed already considering what the girls were already doing, but it was nothing compared the bliss he felt when the girls stopped moving in synch. Kheera's mouth jumped on his cock, engulfing half of his length in one shot while Tonks jumped up higher, leaning in for another heated kiss, her tongue lengthening and literally wrapping around his like a snake trapping it's prey. Harry wasn't quite sure if it was hot or a little disgusting, but damn if it didn't feel amazing. While Kheera began bobbing her head, her lips sinking lower and lower, one of them, Harry wasn't sure which and didn't care in the slightest at this point, palmed his balls and massaged them.

Harry distantly felt a tingle of magic, but didn't have long to think on it as it felt like every muscle in his body clenched up as an explosion of pleasure hit him. One hand gripping the back of Tonk's head to somehow deepen the already insane kiss, the other fisted Kheera's hair as he unloaded hard into her mouth and throat.

The orgasmic high was beyond any rush he'd ever felt before, and when he finally came down from it he was able to release the girls. Neither made a complaint, Tonks even seemed to get off from the possessive hold he'd had on her, if his wet thigh was any indication.

So aroused was she, in fact, that she, still sitting on his thigh, yanked Kheera off his cock and pulled her into a rough, open mouth kiss. A wide eyed and transfixed Harry watched as his cum drooled down their chins, the majority of it exchanged between their mouths.

His prick, which only just softened, shot straight up again as he watched them pull back a little, their tongues dancing, thick ropes of his cum still connecting their lips. Harry thought it was another hottest thing he'd seen that night. _'Then again, I'm seeing a lot of hot things tonight.' _Someone could outright break a bone right now and he doubted it would slow the evening down. They had enough magical know how to mend it for at least the rest of the night.

The girls must have seen his cock harden again, because they pulled away from each other, briefly licking their faces clean, before Kheera teased, "Cheater, using your Metamorpmagus talents to make yourself hard again."

Tonk's smirk was predatory as she smugly interjected. "Oh we haven't gotten that far. That's all him."

Harry chuckled, "Credit where it's due, that was the sexiest thing I've seen in my life." He admitted.

The pinkette smirk widened even further, becoming a little disturbing actually, as she turned and straddled his thigh, grinding her sopping pussy against it before she wordlessly leaned forward to capture his lips again.

The kiss was intense, prompting him to breathlessly confess, "I'm just telling the truth." when they pulled apart.

"In that case... I think I'll... reward you." Tonks said slowly, looking almost unsure, before she paused to gather herself and continued, seemingly more confident about whatever she was going to say. "Tonight I'll give you something that I've never chosen to give anyone before - myself, fully, to do as you like. You can use me however you want and order me to change anything, down to the smallest detail; nothing is off limits."

Both Harry and Kheera looked at her in awe, and no small amount of shock. They knew exactly how much this offer meant to the pink haired woman. "Are… are you sure about this Tonks?" Harry asked thickly, shocked back into being fairly sober and more aroused than he could ever remember being as the full scope of what was being presented to him set in. "I know how you feel about this."

"I know, I told you about it in the hopes that you would understand the downside of our gift. It's something I've only done it twice, and both times it was almost forced on me, just so I could keep someone I thought loved me, only for them to throw me away when we were finished like a used tissue." Tonks explained sadly. She seemed to bounce back from the moment just as soon as it set in though as her eyes lit up and she pinned him with an aroused look. "But... this time is different, I trust you completely, with my life, and with this. I know you won't hurt me. So, tonight I'm yours in whatever package you want me, your personal Metamorpmagus Sex Toy. Use me, Master."

At being called Master, his cock actually grew even harder, veins becoming even more pronounced as the entire length bulged outward, even thicker than before. His inner wolf, who had been quite content until now, was howling his loud encouragement with everything it had to take the offer and use it to it's absolute fullest. Harry, for the first time since he'd become infected, had no qualms about agreeing with the beast completely. "I'm honored you have so much trust in me, I won't disappoint you." He announced seriously. "First off, I want to see what I'm working with. Let me see the body you were born with."

Tonks froze. She really should have expected this, but no one except her parents, who she hadn't shown since the day she first learned how to willingly change her looks, had seen the 'real' her before.

Harry, remembering that his earlier show of dominance had gotten a good reaction out of her and really hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds slipping on his best stern look and said, voice hard, "That was an order, slave."

Tonks bit her lip hard as she clenched her legs around Harry's, her body shuddering. "Yes Master, I'm sorry Master!" She gasped, almost without thinking. She truly did trust him, and had gotten into the role of the completely submissive party easily enough, but she was completely unprepared for how intense the feedback would be.

It wasn't like dropping a curtain, that just wasn't how Metamorphmagus worked, at least for them. She, and Harry when he used it since she taught him, changed things in a sort of... sideways method. They never added on, it was instead like swapping out one feature for the other.

That said, it still looked like Tonks was dropping a Glamour of some kind to Harry and the still silent Kheera as the colour drained from her hair, her bright pink hair ended up long enough to tickle the small of her back and become a nearly glowing white. Her ears didn't change size, but they did change shape as the tips became pointed and slightly longer, extending about two and a half inches from her head. The colour pink didn't completely leave her form though, as her eyes opened, revealing piercing pink eyes filled with obedience and no small amount of lust.

Her body changed significantly, first off her skin colour changed to a perfect silver hue. Not luminescent pale, but literally the shade of silver, all it was missing was the reflective and shiny quality of the metal. Next, everything about her shrank except for her height. Her bust pulled back to a barely there A-cup, while her ass was nearly non-existent. It wasn't just the sexual parts of her though, her entire frame thinned and lengthened. When the transformation was complete a completely alien creature was straddling Harry's thigh, arms covering herself in a very out of character moment of modesty despite her graceful and almost painfully frail looking body being aroused in every way visible. Her face was turned to the size, expression nervous and even fearful.

Well Harry wasn't about to have any of that. He found Tonks to be utterly gorgeous. A little strange, he would readily admit to himself, but her skin alone was arousing on some level he couldn't even comprehend. Her graceful form incited feeling of dominance even more. He wanted to own this delicate being, bend her over and break her on his cock until no one else could ever claim her again as he would.

He shook his head at that last thought, the beast was at fault for that. He might have agreed, but that was a little more violently phrased than he'd intended. The dominance was there though, and he was going to use it to his fullest.

He grabbed Tonk's wrists and pulled them away from her body, pulling her closer to him as a result, close enough to lean to the side and claim her lips. Her surprised sound didn't stop her from trying what she had earlier, curling her tongue around his, but Harry was prepared for it. Before she could get a foot hold his own tongue beat hers back. He used his grip on her arms to pull her closer and lean her head back. It would have worked better if he was on top of her, but her eyes fluttering shut, her shaky moan, and his thigh becoming even wetter were all clear signs he'd proven exactly who was on top anyway, as she surrendered to the kiss and pressed her soft body against his hard one.

He kept it that way as he let go of her hands and used one to wrap around her lower back, just at the curve of her spine.

Harry lifted her head up with his own before disengaging the kiss, locking eyes with her, his darkened green orbs staring into her clouded over pink's. "Did I give you permission to hide from me, to look away?" He demanded. "Did I, Kheera?"

"I-I don't believe you did, Master." Kheera almost blurted at being addressed so suddenly as she tested the title on her tongue and found it to be mildly to her taste. While pure dominance wasn't really a fetish she had, it was still very erotic to see Harry like this, and him being like this pinged enough of her own fetishes that it wouldn't matter in the end. She saw his cock twitch as she called him Master too, but he couldn't find anything to say to her that wouldn't break the thing he had going with Tonks.

Tonk's tried to reply, her cheeks flushing more than he'd ever seen them, becoming a sort of strange mythril blue, but all she managed to do was open her mouth and squeak as he grabbed a handful of her ass. This was much less impressive than it sounded, considering how thin she'd become, but it had the desired effect.

"What is this?" He demanded next, really getting into the role of controller her as Tonks reacted extremely positively, whiled even Kheera seemed to like what he was.

This time she was able to form a reply, "M-My ass, MasTAAH!" She yelped as he pulled his hand away and brought it back sharply.

"Wrong." He said sharply. "This is **mine**." He said, his voice slipping into a bit of a growl that caused her to shudder harder.

He didn't even have to move his hand to press his middle finger against her asshole. "And this?" He demanded again.

Her entire body was quivering, her breathing heavy as she squirmed against him. She still managed to look him in the eye though, and give a stuttering reply of, "M-My-" Only to immediately exclaim, "Yours! IT'S YOURS!" As his eyes narrowed and his finger roughly began pressing against her back entrance.

"Good girl, very good." Harry purred, chest rumbling at the sound. "Now that you've learned your place I think it's time to start telling you what you're going to look like."

"Sit up." He said as he pulled his hands away from her. The second they were clear she sprang up, her back arched to display her tiny chest. _'Or maybe for another reason...'_ He thought as she saw her subtly grinding her mound into his muscled thigh again.

"Did I give you permission to get off, slave!?" He barked, scowling.

Tonk's froze, completely, her breath even caught painfully in her throat, but everything was ignored as she looked down at her Master in horror. Despite herself, her mouth moved and her voicebox worked. "Please, please Master, I'm so close, please let me cum!"

"You will cum when I _allow _it." He said sharply, telling her on exactly whose terms things were being run. His expression softened, "I have to admit, you have been a good girl." He admitted, smothering the smirk that wanted to form as he saw hope blossom in her desperate eyes. "But you need to be punished a bit; you tried to get yourself off without my permission using my body. Kheera would you like help me?"

"Sure Harry," The Shaman agreed readily as she tried to get into the right frame of mind. She wasn't one to submit easy, it would take some prep work. She had to admit, though, If the Harry she was witnessing now turned his attention on her she wouldn't be having a problem submitting. "What do you need me to do?"

"Eat her pussy, do your best to make her cum." Harry told Kheera, before turning to Tonks and saying, "As for you, you are forbidden from cumming until I say so, understood?"

"Yes Master." Tonks replied submissively.

As Kheera moved in Harry held Tonks down, his strong arms keeping her both restrained and wrapped in warmth. "Bigger." He ordered, roughly playing with her breasts.

Tonks shivered beneath his rough hands as they contrasted with Kheera's gentler attempts to bring her to orgasm.

Harry didn't stop at just her bust though, he kept up the orders, shaping her body. Some made sense, like her lips being fuller and her waist being thinner, while others made no sense at all, like making her elbows pointier, or making patterns on her own body like tattoo's in gold. It took her awhile to realize he's not just enforcing his dominance and crafting her body to his liking, but also keeping her focused, keeping her mind off the pleasure Kheera was giving her.

This wasn't the best discovery to make, because from then on she couldn't bring her entire focus to bear on what Harry was telling her to do, and her self control was rapidly fraying.

Harry noticed this, and let things continue for another thirty seconds before he slid a hand down her body and used his middle finger to rub her clit. Tonks had told him once, when he'd asked and she had felt like making sure he knew how to handle himself in the bedroom, that clit's were unique, every girl had a different sensitivity level. Her advice had been start as gently as possible and work your way up. That way, if you did something a little too hard, your partner would only be uncomfortable for a second or two.

Harry was very observant, and had been watching intently while Kheera worked Tonk's pussy over. He had a good gauge on exactly what level of pressure to use on the currently white haired girl's bud. "_Cum for me_." He commanded suddenly.

Tonks was more than ready to do as she told, the last stretch had been pure torture, and she could scarcely breath as she felt his hand reach down. Orders or not, she would have exploded anyway as his fingers did wonderful things to her while Kheera continued to lick and stroke her. So when she was fortunate enough to be allowed to cum from his actions tears instantly sprang from her eyes as they rolled up. The height of her climax was beyond words. The sound of her ejaculate squirting into Kheera's mouth was actually audible for just a moment before she screamed. Her back arched even further up off the bed, cracking in what seemed like a painful way, but only made the orgasmic wail she was releasing even louder.

Her voice gave out long before her orgasm ended, but the second it did end was obvious as her entire body went limp, as she collapsed. A blinking Kheera eyed her drenched front with an almost jealous look as she reached for her poncho to clean herself.

Tonks was gasping for breath, but between lungfuls of air she was making a sort of hiccuping sound, as if her body couldn't even figure out how to react to what had happened.

It was possibly the most adorable thing Harry had ever seen, even in spite of the sheer level of sexiness of the entire display.

He just wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in the security and trust as she rode out the aftershocks she was having. He might have to punish her for drooling on him, but he decided he would ultimately let it slide as she began slurring out platitudes, her lips planting sloppy kisses on his chest.

"Master..." said Tonks as she got off him and went on all fours.

Seeing her like that, Harry couldn't stop himself as his cock needed the release front earlier and from what just happened.

So he got behind her, and slowly entered her tight pussy. It felt strangely good, he always thought that the pussy would be, hmm, soft or something, not like this. Either way, this felt good and it didn't seem to hurt Tonks, so that was good too.

As he entered her pussy, Tonks moaned in pleasure, as she said, "Oh Master that feels sooo good, it has been a long time since I had a cock in there. Don't hold back, fuck me as fast and as hard as you can, just fucking hurt me as you do."

Harry was shocked as he heard this, sure he now that Tonks liked to be submissive, but he was shocked that she liked it rough too. If he wasn't drunk and was thinking clearly, he would be bothered by all this, but he wasn't thinking clearly and so he wasn't bothered by this. What didn't help was that his inner wolf loved this, and because he was drunk, he found himself agreeing with it more that night.

So Harry began to fuck Tonks, fast and hard as she wanted him to. Harry was enjoying the tightness of her pussy, and by of Tonks moans of pleasure and her shouts for his to fuck her harder and faster- which he did - she too was enjoying what he was doing to her.

Whilst this was happening, Kheera was watching them, and as she was doing so, she was using her fingers, to fuck her pussy. She was turned on by seeing the two fuck.

It wasn't long be before Harry and Tonks cum together, and as they were catching their breath, Kheera said, "That was the sexist thing I've seen."

"You can be next if you want to," said Harry, who was playing with Tonks breasts.

"And miss out of that thick meat in me?" asked Kheera, "You must be mad. All I ask is that you don't be so rough."

"If that's what you want," said Harry as he moved away from Tonks, who moaned disappointedly, and fucked Kheera.

But that wasn't the last she had Harry, as she and Kheera took turns with Harry over the night - Harry thanked he was a Metamorpmagus - they even had fun fucking each other at the same time a few times. They didn't finish their fun until early the following morning.

**_o0OoO0o_**

Harry didn't know when it happened, but one moment he was dreaming about his first time and then suddenly he was alone in his bedroom naked. He looked around, aware that he was still dreaming but unsure what dream he could be having. His unvoiced question was answered when an equally naked redheaded woman appeared in his room. It took a few moments before Harry realized who she was; his mother, Lily Potter.

"Mum?" Harry asked in shock. He felt pretty guilty about being so aroused by the sight of her, but it wasn't like he had a familial connection to her, and the woman was the physical definition of MILF.

"Yes son, it's me." Lily answered with a warm smile.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, "Is this really a dream?"

"In a sense, you are asleep, but your mind has been pulled into… well I can't tell you, but I know you're smart enough to make a good guess." Lily explained with a hint of sadness, "I was allowed to come speak with you because you didn't take your friend's warning seriously. I can't blame you for that, as enthusiastic as Ronald was he didn't exactly press upon you the seriousness of the situation. The reason you lost against the lightning twins is because you're still holding back."

"What do you mean? I did use my full strength." Harry argued.

"You used your full physical strength, yes." Lily admitted before she said, "But you didn't use your full _magical _strength. You didn't, so you weren't strong enough to beat the twins. If Musubi hadn't been able to finish off the other one, you would have been shipped off the the hospital, if you were lucky, when someone finally found you. That is, if they found you before the twins woke up and killed you out of revenge for hurting them. The Sekirei are like nothing you've fought before, you need to take them seriously."

Harry sighed, "I know, I know, It's just difficult to get back into major use of magic. I mean I've used it, but it's just for little things. To be honest I'm almost tempted to say I want nothing to do with magic again, for the most part. Since I found out about the Wizarding World, very few things in my life have ever really been beneficial that had to do with magic. I can't really blame magic fully for the Dursley's, although it certainly had a hand in my treatment, they would have treated me like shit anyway. Actually, I'm grateful, almost, I dread to think what I would have turned out like if they tried to raise me like Dudley."

"I understand where you're coming from son, I really do." Lily said sadly, pained that her son had to go through what he had. "But you need to push past this. Sekirei are far stronger than humans, I dare say they could even take on a werewolf in a straight up fight. They're stronger than anything you've faced before, but more importantly they're not the same thing as Dark Wizards. Every Sekirei is different, and they're all powerful in different ways."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her declaration, fighting a werewolf in a direct fight was no easy task unless you were one, and then it was nothing to scoff at - he learnt first hand. That certainly set the stage in his mind for what they could do.

Lily went on to say, "Listen Harry, I can't say much, but I want to say I _do not _want to see you over here before your time, and you'd better have loads of children to keep the family going. I don't care about family legacy like James would, but I know you'll be an amazing father and I want you to experience it for yourself." Her warm smile faded as she grew serious. "The man Ronald talked about, should his plans come to be, he could become an even greater threat than Voldemort and Dumbledore combined. I know Ronald already said this, but it bears repeating. You need to stop him before his real plans start."

"Why _me _though?" Harry demanded, a little sick of fate using him as some kind of grenade to just throw at any little problem. "Can't someone else do this? What is this plan of his anyway?"

Lily tried to speak, but as her mouth was moving no words were coming out. She quickly caught on and sighed, sending him a sad apologetic look, "Sorry son, but _they _are stopping me from telling you. To hell with that though, you're my son and I'm going to help as much as I can. Here's what you need to do, get as many Sekirei as you can and make a safe place for yourself. If you can convince other Ashikabi and Sekirei pairs to help you, do so." She said quickly.

They both took notice that she suddenly began disappearing, her body beginning to grow transparent.

Despite their nakedness, Lily pulled her son into a tight hug. "I love you Harry, and me and your dad are very proud of you." She said thickly.

Harry, emotional himself, hugged her tightly too. "I know mum, I love you both. I'll get through this and have all kinds of babies." He said with a laugh.

The dream ended like a scene coming to a close, Lily disappearing and Harry's vision fading to black.

**_Dream Ends!_**

When Harry awoke he found Musubi on the floor next to the bed laying on her back, large breasts rising and falling with every gentle breath. His first impulse was to drag her up onto the bed and take her, waking her up with a nice orgasm before mercilessly fucking her.

And then he shook his head and grimaced as he glanced at his moon chart and noticed it was a few days before the full moon. His inner wolf had been mostly dealt with, but near the full moon his lust, both for battle and for sex, was at an all time high, nearly uncontrollable even. With Musubi nearby, a very sexy woman - even though she had no idea she was being so sensual in several things she did - it was going to be a struggle to contain himself.

He wasn't new to restraining himself though, he'd been dealing with this for nearing on a decade now and he was completely confident he could keep it in his pants, so to speak, as long as Musubi didn't try to do anything past kissing him. He laid back with a sigh and a fond smile found it's way on his face as he replayed the first part of his dream. Not only was it his first time and threesome, but it was when he learnt that he enjoyed being dominant in the bedroom. It wasn't actually the last time they'd gotten together like that either. While Kheera only joined sometimes Tonks and he remained in a sort of friends with benefits position for years, but that was thought for another time. Right now he had bigger concerns, like the ones his mum had brought up.

As he told his mother, apart for doing magic now and then around the house, he generally wanted nothing to do with it. Apparently this Sekirei Plan was a serious enough deal to call for it though, and the Higher Powers, who apparently really did exist and were just as lazy _and _spiteful as he'd always thought, wanted _him _to deal with it or many lives would be at risk - though that last detail was just hinted, and fairly strongly at that. _'This is such bullshit…' _He grumbled.

But then again, if his mother was right and these Sekirei were alien in nature and were as strong as she claimed, he would have no option but to use **all **of his magic that he learnt over the years. Considering he was now Musubi's Ashikabi, he just couldn't walk away, could he?

"... There's a thought…" Harry mumbled to himself. He really didn't enjoy the thought of getting put through the gauntlet, gaining no happy ending and having most of the people he knew die or become scarred for life again. Just throwing his hands up and leaving would be the sanest approach.

He would need to talk to Musubi about more about this Sekirei Plan and work from there. Knowing his luck though he didn't hold out hope on it because an option. Not to mention Musubi was a bit… well she was focused on certain things and anything else that wasn't those specific things didn't seem to enter her mind. '_If I can't get what I want to know from Musubi, I could find the Twin's Ashikabi and see what he knows, maybe the twins themselves could tell me...'_ He thought to himself.

Harry sighed again, though now it was for a different reason. He only needed a few hours of sleep, for multiple reasons, and he had nothing to do since Musubi seemed to need just as much sleep as a human did. Getting up and grabbing a quick shower, cold, because Musubi ended up hugging herself and making her breasts seem even bigger, bouncing around on her chest because her clothes did absolutely nothing for support, he wrote a note and slapped it on the door to his room. He doubted he would take too long, but just in case he didn't want his new partner in this Plan to try to find him, getting into who knows how much trouble along the way to.

Right now he just needed to vent, and getting into one of the nearly constant street fights on the East end of town - better known as the standard area most called the slums that existed in every large city - would certainly help him bleed off some of his excess bloodlust.

**_To Be Continued!_**

**_Author's Notes: _**And so here ends the next of Harry Potter and the Sekirei Plan here, I hope you like this new version of this story. I hope you like the lemony dream, I thought I'd start my first lemon for this story off strong. Just so you know not all the lemons will be that long or strong unless one of you is willing to help me write them.

Speaking of which, we (me and Slice - my Beta Reader,) need a new Lemon Beta Reader – need someone to look over this lemon too - seeing that our lemon guy had real life issues, so we are once more we're looking for a new Lemon Beta Reader. We would like it that apart for helping with writing the lemons, for this story and Vulcan, which are mine main work at the moment, we would like it if you could look over the rest of the chapters too. We would like it if apart for editing for spelling and grammar, we would like it if you could look them over and see if you could add, change or remove things that could make the chapter better. So you know, we use Google Doc to work on the stories, it you agree to help, I hope you can use Google Doc too.

I would like to thank all those who reviewed, put me in your favourites and if you're from , put me on your C2. Anyway, now that you've spent the time to read this story, could you spend a few minutes to review and let me know what you think? Like it or not, I would like to hear what you think and what you would like to happen next. Also should you have a C2 and you like this story, could you add this to it so others can learn about this story if it happens to fit the theme of your C2.

And if you think you can do better at editing this story, please agree to become my Beta Reader to this story and help me and Slice - my Beta Reader - in making this story better, otherwise let it be.

**_Quick Poll:_** I'm thinking about having Miya get Winged in this story and I would like your thoughts about it should I do so and if so, who should her Ashikabi be: Harry or Minato?

Her Ashikabi should be Harry:

Her Ashikabi should be Minato:

Magical Bonded: Being equal with Harry!

She shouldn't have an Ashikabi and not be in the game:

I'm still after some help to write and I need some ideas or what to change and what should happen. I do have my own plot planned, but ideas and scenarios can always be inserted or modified and inserted if need be. I also need help with filling the missing Sekireis spots. If you got any ideas or OC's Sekireis I would like your help.

I've whipped up a guideline of sorts for an OC sheet, to make everything more neat and easy to archive, if you want to use characters from other anime to be Sekirei, then add them to the sheet instead:

Name of the Sekirei:

Ashikabi:

Norito and Power:

Number: (Here's a link to what numbers have already been used: wiki/Sekirei)

Gender: (Both male and female are welcome, we have a lot of spaces to fill for other Ashikabi/Sekirei pairs)

Powers: (Only one per Sekirei. Basically what type is your Sekirei Power, if you don't know what power you want you can browse the wikia for ideas. Please try to be different with this, don't want abilities repeated too often, though I will admit it's going to happen no matter what. But more ideas will lessen the chance for it happening too often.)

Weapon: (If applicable)

Aptitude with their power: (Example: A stealth dagger type that's too clumsy to be very sneaky, possibly due to a small body and enormous breasts)

Bio:(What did he/she do after activation? The more here the better)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance: (What they look like, if you got a link to a reference picture of what they look like, all the better)

I'm also looking members for my own Group: The Adult Writing Center! - uk dot groups dot yahoo dot com /group/The_Adult_Writing_Center/

I'm looking for those interested to post their own work and help other with their own stories, whether that be ideas or just honest criticism or just to bounce ideas around or talk. So if you could have a look, I look forward to new members to the group.

Please Review for faster updates. Well-written reviews are worth much more than one-liners, and although not always, can help make updates happen faster thanks to ideas you might give.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes:**_ Before we begin, I should warn you, many of you won't like the start of this chapter, as it is a flashback of Harry becoming a werewolf. Harry becoming a werewolf is a key point to the story, which will lead to him becoming a Lycan, so if you don't like the flashback I'm sorry.

I would like to start this off by explaining what Lycans are for those who don't know about them, I'm doing this as Slice - my Beta Reader - says so we'll hopefully get less reviewers crying gary stu. So this is what I found out about Lycans: They're commonly mistaken as a werewolves, but Lycans are a more advanced species that, unlike the werewolf, can for the most part control their transformations. A werewolf can only change under the full moon, and cannot control that. The same can be said for lycans, however they are also able to transform at any given time, whether under a full moon or not, should the need arise. They also don't require a Wolfsbane to keep their human mind, because they are in control of their disease the inner wolf that plagues the werewolves is gone, absorbed into the person's mind and turned into more pronounced instincts.

Lycans are more wolf based. They can shift appearance when they want, night or day. They represent more of a large walking wolf with a man's posture, and of course much more muscular than the comparatively sickly looking werewolves. Lycans are also different in what they're vulnerable to. To kill a Lycan, you must sever the spine from the body; as in, completely remove it from the body, not just cutting it. Silver is no longer an issue for them, whereas silver to the head or heart would kill a werewolf.

Please be aware that this isn't the ONLY way to kill either species, they aren't damage-proof, they just have the ability to heal from what most would class as 'fatal' wounds.

And yes another update from me within 24 hours, this time my Harry Potter/Sekirei story, I hope you enjoy it… also you can find some feedback here: www . fanfiction forum/Ideas-for-my-Harry-Potter-stories/112683/

'_Thoughts'_

_**Chapter Five!**_

Harry grinned as he took in the area. Run down building, near the point of being condemned, and solid concrete apartments lined the street. Already he could see at least a dozen potential fights, all he had to do was just provoke someone. Or wait til they tried to provoke him, which wouldn't take long, since he was dressed well. If that didn't work out, he knew a few underground fight clubs he could go to.

His lust for battle was something he hadn't had to sate in a while, seeing as there were plenty of girls he took on dates that preferred it rough and heavy. He was no stranger to it though. His condition might have been tough at first but it really wasn't as hard as Lupin made it out to be.

He grimaced as thinking the man's name brought back memories. There were several reasons Harry hated Remus Lupin, but the main one was something even the man in question knew was entirely his fault.

_**Flashback Begins!**_

_6th of June 2014:_

It had been somewhat quiet year for Harry, Hermione and their strange friend Luna Lovegood-well quieter than last year at least. There was a few incidents involving Sirius Black, who apparently betrayed Harry and his parents and escaped Azkaban to kill Harry. Then there were one or two incidents involving Dementors, the guards of Azkaban, who seemed to have a hard on for Harry, trying to Kiss him every chance they could, to the point that Harry had to learn the Patronus Charm to keep them away.

That would all change tonight though, when they learnt that Peter Pettigrew, the person that Sirius was said to have killed, was alive and was pretending to be Ron's old rat. After some discussion, a few death threats towards Peter, and Snape interrupting them trying to get Sirius Kissed, they left Shrieking Shack to return to Hogwarts. That's when things took a turn for the worse as the full moon appeared and Lupin began to turn. If he had taken his Wolfsbane that night, nothing would have happened, he just would have been furrier, but he'd forgotten to take the potion and he became a mindless beast.

"Move!" Harry cried out as he saw the werewolf about to attack Hermione. He followed his knee-jerk and fastest reaction to the situation and shoved her out of the way as a feral Lupin tried to lunge at her.

"Harry watch out!" Hermione cried in terror, but Harry barely heard her shout as powerful jaws clamped down on his left shoulder, long teeth sinking into his flesh and saliva with the Lycanthropy Virus infecting his blood. Blood spurted as Hermione screamed again, and Harry clamped his teeth to keep from doing the same, his mind locked on one objective above everything else: Keep everyone safe. His left hand lept up, grabbing the werewolf's head as it tried to pull back at the same moment his right hand jabbed forward, his palm glowing red and slamming into the werewolf sending him flying back in a display of powerful Wandless Magic. Later he would be surprised this attack worked at all because it was a good bit above what he was normally capable of.

Regardless, the werewolf didn't get up, knocked completely unconscious. You couldn't call it luck, but it was some kind of blessing that werewolves weren't resistant to magic; they were fast, agile, had a huge pain tolerance, could rip a human in half with strength alone, but a powerful Stunner hit them just as hard as it would a human.

"Oh, Harry, Harry, are you alright?" A sobbing Hermione asked, Luna hugging her as they saw Harry kneeling there holding his bleeding shoulder.

"I-I'm fine, just need some rest…" Harry grimaced as he used his Occlumency to fight off the pain as much as he could, but really he dearly wanted to pass out, because now that the adrenaline was leaving him the pain was excruciating as his body began transforming, succumbing to the lycanthrope curse. The girls gasped in shock at the transformation, horrified at what was happening to their friend.

"Harry!" The two girls exclaimed in horror at what was happening, worried that they were about to be attacked by another werewolf.

For Harry, the only benefit to his transformation was that his wound had quickly healed, and would only leave a scar in the morning, faint enough he could get rid of it with a potion or two. Harry knew that by all rights he should have lost his mind to the wolf within, but thanks to his proficiency in Occlumency and because it was his first full moon and his inner wolf was still new and weak, through sheer willpower he was able to do what the Wolfsbane Potion did and kept his own mind dominant by beating back the new persona in his head - but it continued to fight back.

Only once he was done changing did the girls look him look at him with a bit of fear as he looked at them. He was stronger looking then Lupin was. Where the professor was lanky, Harry's form was covered in solid muscle that stopped just before it reached the point of being bulky. It could simply be because Harry took care of himself and kept himself fit while the Professor barely ate the bare minimum to keep himself alive, or it could be more of a dominance thing, Harry being an alpha while Remus would be more of a follower, neither girl knew. Just like his human form he was built mostly for speed. Seeing that he wasn't attacking, and he was trying to stand up like a normal human being - werewolves couldn't stand like humans, instead using a sort of hunched lumbering gait - Hermione asked fearfully, "H-Harry, is that you? Are in you control?"

Harry could only nod.

Luna asked next, "Really Harry?" To which Harry nodded again before he finally felt Hermione and Luna pressed against his furry side, seemingly without fear that he would turn on them. He gently brought a clawed hand up, which was almost as long as their shoulders were wide due to his sudden growth, and very gently stroked their hair. Hermione flinched initially - something he wasn't about to hold that against her - but she instantly calmed and looked up at him.

Seeing his green eyes, as opposed to feral amber orbs, Hermione hugged him tighter. "I-I'm sorry th-that this has happened Harry." she sobbed into his fur.

"So am I," Luna said quietly, "I'm also sorry to say that rat-man escaped and we couldn't do anything about it."

Harry felt a growl forming in the back of his throat, unhappy that Peter had escaped, making freeing Sirius all the harder. The girls shivered as they felt the now larger boy's chest vibrate from the sound. Harry didn't get a chance to think on this further as he suddenly became very aware of every single scent in the area - the girls especially.

His every sense was enhanced, but his sense of smell was the most overpowering. His nostrils flared, breathing in not only the shampoo the girls had used that morning, but something far more natural, and enticing. Harry couldn't put his finger on it, but a part of him knew instinctively that it was the smell of a fertile female. Being this close to not one, but two blossoming young women he saw as close friends who smelled as heavenly as they did right now rapidly ate away at his self control. The inner wolf, weak as it was, wasn't even remotely strong enough to make a push to fully take over, but it did do it's best to lower Harry's inhibitions and cause his natural mating instincts to flare up.

Harry leaned down and placed his nose in Hermione's bushy hair, inhaling her scent, causing her to look up at him in confusion. "Harry?" She asked, growing concerned, only to cut herself off by squeaking loudly when she felt something very large, very warm, and very hard slide out of Harry and begin to press against her belly.

"Smells really good…" Harry said in a dazed tone, words slurred heavily and barely distinguishable, his eyes half lidded as his head spun.

"Harry!" She squealed in alarm as his large hand began lifting her nearly effortlessly. His arousal, which had been pressed against her sternum, just below her breasts, drifted lower as she was lifted higher.

Luna was gently nudged aside as the hand that had been stroking her hair grabbed Hermione's thigh, his thumb lifting up her skirt in the front.

"Harry STOP!" Hermione yelled, growing fearful. She reached down quickly and grabbed his erection, gulping as her hands, together, barely wrapped around it, before she bent it upward to keep it trapped between them.

Harry, meanwhile, snapped out of it just slightly as his claws began reaching for the waistband of her panties. The sharp nail ended up tearing the waistband when he tried to let go, only succeeding in loosening his grip so he wasn't in danger of hurting her. The cut caused the garment to come loose and sag on her pelvis; not enough to actually come off or drop to the ground, but she would have trouble getting them to stay in place if she didn't take them off herself. He sent a pleading look at Luna.

Thankfully Luna was already in motion and had grabbed her wand from behind her ear. Just as Harry looked at her she locked eyes with him and finished the last jabbing motion of the Stunning spell, hitting him full force with it.

_7th of August 2014:_

It was a week later after Harry lost his virginity in the threesome with Tonks and Kheera; Kheera seem fine with what happened, but Tonks was giving him a few strange looks every now and then, but said nothing about it aloud. He was wondering if everything was alright with her, and when classes came to a close Harry grew just a little concerned as Tonks pulled him roughly into his room when he got home from the Dojo. He'd been curious when she'd offered to walk him home, but it wasn't an uncommon offer after their lessons together and she didn't seem any different than usual.

Her entire demeanor seemed to change though when the door closed as she went from her normal bubbly self to frazzled and, what looked to be, at least a little sleep deprived. "Ha-" She croaked, only to cover her mouth with a hand and clear her throat before she tried again. "Harry, we… we can't do what we did on your birthday ever again." She blurted in a rush.

It only took Harry a second to realize what she meant. It only took that long because he assumed they would never bring it up. It was a onetime blessing that she had given him from the bottom of her heart, and Kheera had been taken along for the ride as well, but he had been content to believe it would never happen again. His expression immediately fell, thinking the worst. "Oh…" He looked up at her questioningly, feeling he should at least ask so he didn't hurt some girl in the future, especially not Hermione or Luna. "What did I do wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm so sor-" He felt terrible, Tonks had given him a beautiful gift, showed a part of herself that had been hurt so many times before and he'd ended up accidentally treating it just like the other filth that had scarred her.

"NO!" She cried, interrupting him. "Nononono!" She repeated, seemingly stuck before she forced herself to stop and take a deep breath. She ignored his confused, but very relieved, look and began pacing, her hands reaching up to grab her hair.

"It was good. Sooo good. _Too _good!" She cried, turning to briefly look at him with wild, bloodshot eyes. "I-I can't sleep, my body still tingles every time I think about it-and I can't stop thinking about it!" She screamed, pulling harder at her hair.

Inwardly glad the Dursley's were gone for another few weeks because they would have heard the yelling, Harry said the first thing that came to his mostly speechless mind. "It's going to be okay, just give it time."

"Time, y-yeah, okay." She released a forced laugh, but her pacing slowed to a stop. She was still dancing from one foot to the other, but at least she seemed to be calming.

"Deep breathes, Tonks. We're going to talk through this, you just need to calm down." Harry urged gently, making absolutely sure his voice had zero commanding or dominant qualities, lest she react poorly.

It seemed to work, Tonks took several long, deep breathes. Her legs lifted and made to step forward, and Harry guessed that she was actually going to take her usual seat at his desk in his swivel chair, just a few feet from him, but it seemed like she was forcing herself to remain as far from him as possible.

"I'm calmer, I'm better now." She eventually declared, looking at least slightly better. "I still think we shouldn't do that again." She insisted quietly.

"Tonks -" Harry said firmly, only to wince as he heard a quiet but sharp inhale from her. It was plain to see what other reactions she was having, the two points now visible on her shirt were clear as day. "-I'm sorry. But… this just proves the point I was going to make. This isn't something that's going to go away, this is a part of you. Have you considered that maybe it's so bad because you've kept it repressed so long?" He asked.

"B-But it's really bad!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I… Harry I… I was so close, _so close_, to just enslaving myself to you." She confessed. "When we were done, I never wanted the feeling to end! I had already called up my magic to do it, even." She bit her lip and he barely heard her as she confessed, "I still want to…" in a whisper, one hand reaching up to grab the crook of the other arm's elbow while her shoulders hunched and she refused to meet his gaze.

Well, that certainly explained the strange flare of magic he felt shortly before falling asleep. Nonetheless… "And you're going to feel like that every time unless you explore this part of yourself." He argued softly. "Take it from someone who has a nearly-literal inner demon, the more you repress it, the stronger it gets when it finally gets free."

She smiled thankfully at him at him, finally looking up. "…Okay." She took one last deep breath. "Okay. You're right, I need to be true to myself…"

She looked hesitant again, and Harry had a feeling he knew exactly why. Taking a risk, he offered. "You said you trusted me, Tonks. If you're open to the idea, I can help. I promise, on my life, that I will never hurt you." It wasn't quite a magical vow, but the fact that he'd said it seemed to have gotten her past her mental, or perhaps emotional block.

She smiled at him warmly, eyes moist before she rubbed them. "Right about that too. I placed my trust in you and it was one of the best decisions of my life." She took a deep breath, but this one wasn't for the calming effect. "Alright, here's how it's going to be. If I ever feel the urge to… do what we did, or if I have a bad day and I just really need to let go, I'll give you a sign. It's going to be subtle, so you better not miss it!" She said firmly.

Harry noticed that she didn't actually tell him what the signal was. That was fine, he would figure it out, she was already opening herself up so much she didn't need to lay it out completely.

"When… when we're done, or if at any time I feel uncomfortable, I'm going to give the Safeword, 'Fudge'." She said slowly and clearly. She was tense as she continued, "If I give the Safeword, I need you to stop. Please. I… I don't want to lose myself, and I just might if you really force things when I want to stop. I don't think I'll be able to resist and… You need to promise me you'll stop." She looked at him, completely laid bare before him.

He did swear a vow this time. "I swear Tonks, you're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt unnecessarily." Harry said with every ounce of seriousness the situation deserved.

Tonks breathed a sigh of relief, her entire body language changing, as if a weight had been removed from her shoulders. She sent him a genuine and happy smile without a hint of nervousness as she asked, "So how was practice today?"

Harry went to answer, but as he was inhaling he noticed something. It was gone so quick he wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he continued without making any sign of seeing it. "Master Liu thinks I'm ready for another belt exam. I'm hoping to take that in a few days. It would be tomorrow, but the guys all made some kind of bet about whatever they were talking about at my party-" There it was again! He knew he'd seen something. Tonk's eyes had flashed another color for just a second. He could have blinked and missed it. "-so they'll be busy with whatever the losers had to do."

The Pinkette grinned proudly. She might not have been the teacher who taught him how to fight, but she still felt a great deal of pride when she saw the fruits of his training. "Already? You advanced two weeks ago, you're really whipping through those belts."

Pink. Her eyes had flashed pink. Why would-Oh. Ooooh. So that was it. Well, time to stay true to his word and do his part.

Standing up, he bent backward, stretching his back to give a reason for his action.

That couldn't be said for the next though. He kept his expression the same, but he began walking towards her, stalking, even, as he replied. "It comes easy to me. It's a lot of work, don't get me wrong, but I guess I have an aptitude for physical activities…"

Tonks stepped backwards to match his pace. "Y-You don't say?" She stammered lightly, eyes flashing again.

In a burst of speed he had pinned her back against the door, and he stopped suppressing his expression, revealing the predatory look in his eyes and the sharpened teeth of his more animalistic traits asserting themselves.

She was breathing hard, her eyes turning completely pink as she tried half heartedly to push him away with her one free hand. "W-Wait, stop, I-I didn't mean…" She stuttered, flush forming on her cheeks.

He silenced her with a hungry kiss, his tongue forcing it's way past her lips to grab hers and pin it as well. The palm pressed against his chest trembled before finally gripping his shirt tightly as she surrendered with a long, low moan. The two slid down the door, Harry's weight driving Tonk's unresisting body down.

She never did use that Safeword.

_**Flashback Ends!**_

Thanks to Lupin turning him into a werewolf, Harry's life at Hogwarts had gotten worse, and quickly. As always he had Hermione and Luna by his side, which helped out more than he could ever say, but threats of violence, both lethal and 'just' maiming became commonplace. The law was in Harry's favour though, he was already a student, so nothing could expel him until he finished school, aside from legitimately expellable offense, which was effectively just murder or the rape of a student that left permanent damage to the victim's ability to bear children. There had been a brief spell of panic when Harry became aware of a bylaw that allowed the student's Magical Guardian to pull them from school to be home-schooled, should they so choose, but as the last living Potter Harry was able to nip that in the bud before it could become an issue, becoming Lord Potter nearly the second he turned fourteen.

With that secured, he had total freedom on where he attended school. Harry wasn't sure if Dumbledore would have pulled him or not, but at least the noose wasn't around his neck anymore.

Leaving wasn't something Harry wanted, as it would mean leaving Hermione and Luna. That was how he felt before the slur campaign anyway, afterward he firmly thought it best he be home-schooled. Malfoy Senior was behind the campaign and was doing one hell of a job at it. Inbred or not, the man was shockingly competent when it came to the political and social arena, bringing everyone together against a common foe; that being Harry in this case, and by extension all werewolves as a result. There were even rumours of Malfoy Senior sending feelers out to interfere directly with Hogwarts to make Harry's life harder. All in all it just made his decision to leave easier. Although the Dursleys weren't happy about it, since he would be around a lot more, they were mollified to a surprising degree when he confirmed that he would be taking his regular schooling. To the best of their knowledge, he was putting this whole 'wizard thing' behind him and becoming a productive member of society, so they had nothing to complain about. They weren't about to begin actually supporting him, but they would leave him alone at least.

Harry was, for the first time in his life, incredibly glad he was the last Potter. He'd gained his Lordship just in time to avoid nearly every one of the old and even new laws the other werewolves had to suffer through. Harry chuckled when he remembered when someone had suggested adding laws that would affect the Lords and Ladies of the family lines, but it had been shot down with a vote so unanimous nobody tried it again. Either quite a few people were hiding something about their supposedly pure human blood, or they just didn't want to open up that can of worms. Either way, Harry's remained unaffected.

As time passed Harry at first had a hard time controlling his new instincts when the full moon rolled around; he would snap at the littlest of things starting a few days before it even. He found his libido had gone through the roof as well, forcing him to resort to literally take the problem in hand several times a day. He did eventually gain control of himself, but it took around a full year. Getting rid of his lust was impossible, and his temper was far shorter no matter what he did, but he got better and better at just dealing with it, putting the heightened emotions aside and working around them, rather than trying to suppress them completely.

On the day of his sixteenth birthday Kheera informed him that she was able to find an old ritual to turn him from a werewolf to a lycan. The lycan would be a new inner wolf. She couldn't find a true cure for lycanthropy, but she did find a way to alter it through this ritual so he could transform whenever he liked. This new wolf, the lycan, would be stronger and would be almost human like, and he would be able to stand like a normal human being, unlike a werewolf, whose body was more akin to a bear when it came to movement. They walked mainly on all fours, but could raise themselves for short periods for fighting or if more height was needed. It would also cut his need for Wolfsbane, since there would no longer be an inner wolf he would have to fight off. She did caution that, while technically he would still only really need to transform on the full moon, which could even be resisted, it was a bad idea to do so, because he would wind up growing more and more aggressive.

This wasn't the only downside though, his lust in general would increase, or rather, his instincts and desires would become more powerful all the time. The two would also need to be in absolutely top condition for the ritual, magically, mentally and physically. That was actually why it had fallen out of favour. People had, over time, become too weak ended up dying midway through, so the ritual had fallen out of practice.

Despite Lupin's haggard appearance, werewolves also actually lived for an average of four hundred years, and becoming a lycan boosted that number even higher. Nobody knew quite how high, but it was at least doubled, and when you were expected to live for entire millennia it sort of became a moot point. It was effectively immortal, in the eyes of most humans.

Harry was in two minds about this, the huge lifespan and more carnal personality was a high price to pay, but the alternative was eventually become so tired of life he would give in to his inner wolf and surrender completely, becoming nothing more than a mindless beast who did nothing but spread the disease and mate with any fertile female nearby. His worst fear was that he would accidentally attack an innocent child. Just below that was not having any Wolfsbane and nowhere to hold up for the night. Both were very unlikely to ever happen, but the possibility was there.

After some thought, he decided it was a trade worth making. He absolutely hated the thought of losing himself and no longer being in control, but as he was he didn't see himself lasting several centuries. Somewhere down the line he would lose motivation to keep going. He wasn't suicidal, but there really wasn't many things that kept him going, and if he ever lost those he would begin to drift.

The ritual went off without a hitch, though it was incredibly taxing for everyone involved and Harry spent about two weeks just laying in bed. Two weeks later, on his first full moon as a Lycan, Harry decided it was a good idea to flex his new freedom and didn't transform. He, perhaps foolishly thought he had enough willpower to control himself, and he actually did manage it, remaining human all night. The next day he ended up paying for it when he was so on edge and violent he almost crippled his sparring partner at the Dojo.

Even worse, he was so rough with Tonks she actually used the safeword for the first time since they'd begun their agreement and relationship. So, from that day forth, Harry transformed into his lycan form during the nights of the full moon so that he wouldn't any damage to others. Tonks… didn't actually care and didn't miss a single night over the years. Apparently it fed into her fetish for being dominated so well that it created while also thoroughly satisfying her furry fetish. The fact that she got into it too by growing wolf ears and a tail for these nights was certainly well appreciated. 'Little red and the big bad wolf' was also a popular role-play for them.

That aside though, life returned to normal. Things happened but once Harry turned seventeen and the matter of Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been dealt with Harry almost immediately began to travel around the world. That was a story for another time, however, but it was a very educational experience.

Back to the present though, for the last hour or so Harry had been looking for a good fight, but was getting nowhere. It seemed that whenever he found a fight it was always over and done with, the fighters were either too tired to continue, or they were gone.

In the end he decided to head to one of the underground fight clubs he knew of. The ones where anything was allowed, and instead of following the rules like most of the fight clubs he knew of as they wouldn't allow him to go all out as he needed to do. This fight club was special though. Like a few around the world, this one catered to those with gifts. Not for just Mages like him and others with magic, but with _any _skill they might have. During his travels around the world, he found out that there were, apart for Shamans like Kheera, Elementalists, Shapeshifters, Telekinetics, Spirit Energy Users, Ki Users (not to be mistaken with spirit energy if you didn't want an energy blast or spirit gun to the face), Persona Users, Stand Users, and even _Sentai Teams_, as well as many others that didn't even have official classifications. Harry had even seen a few cyborgs in these kind of fights when he first visited to scope things out.

Harry found the cyborgs fights somewhat interesting to watch. He was intrigued to find that after a while he could even tell the difference between someone who had modified themselves and fighters who had paid someone else to do the modifications and additions for them. Fights between two cyborgs in the former category were far more entertaining. The kinds of cyborgs knew what their bodies could do, and used them to the fullest with no awkwardness. These were the people who worked tirelessly to maximize what they had and learned step by step how to make it work.

He was amazed at the different gear that they could get depending on what the cyborg wanted. In legal fights it was mainly kept to non-visible enhancements, such as things like upgraded arms, legs and feet with prosthetic skin over them to keep them concealed.

However, in the underground clubs like this one, as long as you had the money or the means to do so, the sky was the limit. One such person Harry had seen fight was as big as Hagrid, outfitted with top of the line weapons and armour. Harry suspected that the cyborg could take on a small army if needed - although that didn't mean he won the fight, in reality the giant had lost to a female Ki user barely a third his size.

Up 'til now Harry had only watched. His self imposed restriction of his fighting abilities would get him killed against nearly every one of the opponents, but he enjoyed watching the more legal fights. Although, he had to admit the more underground fight clubs were more entertaining, seeing that anything could happen in those fights. He was amused to find that the Japanese equivalent of Aurors, of which there were about a dozen different kinds depending on what city you were in, knew about the clubs and let them keep going. It was a smart move, it gave an outlet for these powerful individuals to vent, and the club owners were very strict about keeping everything contained. Blowing up an entire city block was bad for business, after all.

This seemed like the best way to take care of all of his problems, the battles would be challenging enough to sate his abnormally high bloodlust this month, and would also shake off some of the rust that fighting mundane fighters just couldn't do.

The place that he was going to was in the south side of the town in the warehouse district. It was used for storage of all kinds, but one of the warehouses had a secret entrance off to the side. Down the elevator leading who knows how many floors down, there was a literal underground area used for fights. Harry had no idea how the enormous coliseum style building could fit underground without the ceiling collapsing, but apparently something called Kido was involved and it would take the combined effort of both a level 10 earthquake _and _a meteor to break it.

The place itself was actually a coliseum, except there were no slave pits and there were a plethora of bars, food stands or stalls, and a comfort area where the non-fighters could rest and talk before the next fight - although some fighters did come here before or after their fights - and they could watch the fights from here too, should they choose to. And right outside of this area was where the bets were placed. There was also something like a gift shop, to get reminders of the night and posters of the fighters and such. Around the arena itself were row upon row of seats for those who wanted to watch the fight close up and didn't mind the risk of attacks occasionally missing and hitting the stands.

Inside the building itself, which was protected by the same 'kido' that prevented the ceiling from caving in on them, Harry heard you could find everything a fighter would need: blacksmiths, leatherworkers, seamstresses, everything a weapon wielding fighter would ever need to replace or upgrade their gear. Harry even heard there were a few good magical and robotics shops.

The magical shops, from what he'd managed to overhear, sold potions, enchanted weapons, and even spellbooks containing more than a few spells that were outright banned and illegal in several countries, that was just off what could be brought - the trading industry was almost as large as the retail industry. The fighters, both magical and non-magical, bought potions to help them last longer and fight better in the fights. The same went for the weapons that had passive enchantments, not requiring active magic from the user.

As for the cyborg shop, Harry could only make guesses as to what was there. Ichigo had a friend who was a cyborg, just the arms, but enough to count. She'd reported that you could get the general upgrades for every type of add-on you could think of, though, as expected, not all of them were entirely legal. Some people personally built add-ons, and only sold them in the underground fight clubs because you could make so much more money, and the risk was relatively minor. Commissions, specially made parts for specific people, were a huge profit for the mechanics.

Ichigo even claimed to have seen a full human enter one store and leave a very powerful cyborg, all because he had enough money to do so, and didn't care enough about the law to delve into the more illegal enhancements. It was actually against the law to have robotic limbs unless they were for medical reasons, but in reality it was the most ignored law around. It was a drop in the bucket to buy the needed papers claiming the limbs were legal compared to how much the limbs and implants themselves cost.

Bottom line was, you didn't have to go far to get yourself kitted out, even if you walked in unarmed with nothing but money to your name.

Currently Harry was in the upper floors, and found that the busiest area around happened to be the betting area, which wasn't really surprising seeing that there was a fight going on. Thankfully Harry could avoid the mob of people because the registration center was quite a few stalls down.

Once he was registered, Harry decided that before going down to the lower floor where the combatants could be found, he would look round for a bit. He wanted to hear any rumours going around about the fighters he might face. He slipped into one of the private rooms with very little attention being drawn to himself, he didn't want the people who knew him to know he was there until he was fighting. There were the expected calculation glances from those that sensed his arrival, but they were too interested in the fight at hand to do anything but give him a quick once over. Seeing this, Harry stood at the back of the fight as he watched the fight below in the arena.

The arena was like the Room of Requirement back at Hogwarts, where it could be altered depending on what the fighters wanted, but could also be set to a random tile-set if neither fighter had a preference. It was currently set to it's 'forest' tile type. His keen eyes tracked one of the fighters when he spotted her jumping from treetop to treetop, she was a slender female covered by a tattered dark kimono over bandages that covered most of her body. She had a studded choker, disheveled short grey hair and narrow eyes; giving her a wicked, daunting appearance. She wielding what looked like a specialized pair of gauntlets that were armed with scythe-like barbed-tipped claws and metal bracers that shielded her arms up to the elbow.

Harry couldn't see who she was fighting, but she was either looking or evading her opponent as she quickly leapt from tree to tree showing inhuman grace. He did wonder why she was wrapped in bandages. If she was _that _injured why would she be fighting? It could have been to cover the scars from her unique weapon choice, now that he thought about it, those things would have certainly taken some getting used to. In a strange way she did look good in them though.

Either way, Harry too began to look for her opponent to see who they were. He was interrupted before he could begin scanning the plethora of screens, though, by a male voice. "Good to see you again Harry, been a while."

Harry turned to look at the familiar voice and found a friendly face (okay he was scowling, but that was his default expression) of someone he'd met in the more legal fighting circuit. Ichigo Kurosaki was one of the best fighters Harry had ever met, he was a master swordsman and had greatly enhanced speed, reflexes and durability. Small world or not Harry doubted Ichigo was a Lycan like himself, but cyborg or magical enhancements were definitely within the realm of possibilities.

Ichigo had actually been the one to tell him about this place, after Harry had commented on the legal, mundane and magical fights being rather boring compared to what he was used to because of all the rules that must be followed. Ichigo had been able to relate, also blowing through every opponent he'd been given, the only real challenge that he faced in the mundane fights was Harry himself. Ichigo explained that the only real challenge he'd ever faced that didn't involve Harry was when he was invited to the underground scene by someone he knew. Ichigo had extended an invitation to Harry, and the two had been acquaintances, rivals, and friends ever since.

"Oh hey Ichigo." Harry replied in a whisper with a smile, "I know, I've been busy with work. I became a Host for Club Spiral since we last talked, so I haven't had as much free time as I used to."

"A Host, eh?" Ichigo whispered with a smirk, "Good for some, I guess, someone like me wouldn't be able to do something like that. How many women would go for someone who scowls all the time? Besides, the second I took my shirt off I'd only appeal to a very certain type of lady."

"Oh don't put yourself down mate, you might be surprised by how many would be into it." Harry said with a smile, thanks to the fights and the style of the fights Ichigo went for, his friend's body sported quite a few scars. "You've seen me, I've got my own share of scars, gives me the bad boy look. The chicks love it, in fact I'm one of the top Host in town." Harry said with a smirk.

Ichigo laughed, "With a pitch like that I might try my hand in the business."

"You feel a bit like a face in the crowd until the women start asking for you by name," Harry warned. "But once you get a reputation it's pretty great. So, anything new since I last came here?"

"Oh not much, really." Ichigo admitted, face falling back into his usual scowl. "I've given up fighting full time, there just aren't any challenging fights to be had. I only fight when I see someone who could give me a run for my money, and nowadays only a handful can do it for me."

"Sorry to hear that, you were fun to watch." Harry admitted, then with a smirk he said, "Who knows though, you might go back in the arena sooner than you think."

"What do you know Harry?" Harry's orange haired friend asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough Ichigo. Anything else?"

"Well over the last few months, a new bunch of female fighters have appeared." Ichigo admitted with a thoughtful look, "They're all pretty strong. Only a few of them are top tier, but every one of them is at least a threat to everyone here. Some of them even I don't want to fight. They call themselves Sekirei and they're all here searching for something called their Ashikabi. No idea what it means, but I've heard a few of them have taken to stalking some of the other fighters, so I guess a few of them have succeeded in their goal." He explained, finishing with a shrug.

"You don't say..." Harry said interestedly, "So you don't know what an Ashikabi is?"

"Nope, all I managed to catch is that this is considered a warm up for most of them to fight in some kind of game -" Ichigo explained, only to pause as he saw Harry's expression. "You know something, don't you?" He demanded.

"Not much really, just the names and that they're going to be, or maybe are already, in some sort of battle royale for some_really_vague prize." Harry said, keeping most of his information to himself. If his friend became an Ashikabi he would tell him more, but as things were there was no reason to tell him anything else. Changing the topic he said honestly, "I was hoping to find out some more myself. In fact I ran into a pair of these Sekirei two days ago, and again yesterday. I was hoping to run into them or another Sekirei or an Ashikabi so I could ask more about them and this so called game."

Ichigo wasn't fully convinced Harry was telling the truth, but he was getting enough to be satisfied. He could point his friend in the right direction in turn, "You're in luck tonight then Harry, not only is there a few Sekirei here tonight, but this private room is rented out to someone claiming to be an Ashikabi, Ichinomi Natsuo." As he said this, Ichigo pointed to a man leaning against a wall watching the fight with interest.

Harry gave the man a once over, he was a normal sized man, average looking with styled brown hair, wearing an elaborate suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. Seeing his curious look, Ichigo shook his head, "I wouldn't bother with him, that guy gives off a bad vibe. He claims to have two Sekirei working with him, but if rumours are to be believed he's gay. Odd, considering the Sekirei seem to see the Ashikabi being their boyfriend, or husband. I wouldn't have anything to do with him if I were you Harry, what I'm hearing about him isn't good."

Harry decided to take Ichigo's advice and keep away from Ichinomi for now, "What about these Sekirei you talked about?"

"One of them is fighting in the arena right now, actually." Ichigo pointed at the screen. The two turned to watch the lady still jumping from treetop to treetop, "Her name is Haihane, and from what I've seen Natsuo-san has some interest with her."

Harry wasn't really bothered about what Natsuo wanted, but the fight that Haihane was having was certainly interesting enough to grab his attention, "So who is Haihane up against, I haven't seen her opponent yet."

"She's facing a female Elementalist, Isley Pamela from the US." Ichigo explained, "Her element is nature - she won the coin flip -" He answered Harry's unasked question. The arena was just way too much of an advantage for a fighter of her type. "She's in hiding right now, almost lost a limb when she tried a direct fight. Haihane-san's very fast with those claws of hers."

At that moment, the branches of the tree that Haihane was on began to shift and move. Eventually vines of wood shot up from both the branch she was on and the rest of the trees nearby to entangle and trap her. People began to boo and cheer, the reactions depending on which fighter that patron had bet on/was supporting. However, in an amazing feat of speed, faster than anything a normal person could do, Haihane used her claws to slice through the branches, dropped semi-gracefully down to the ground into a ready stance.

It turned out to be a good move as more wooden vines launched at her from all of the nearby plant life. Rather than trying to run and find a place more advantageous to fight against the still unseen Elementalist, Haihane merely grinned, standing her ground and slashing out with her claw gauntlets. They sliced through wood and other plant material easily, but more and more vines came shooting out of the surrounding plants at her.

Back in the relaxation room Harry recognized the smile on her face, it was the look of someone who wasn't truly smiling intentionally, but their face was simply morphing to match the thrill and rush of adrenaline. His interest in her raised even higher.

Back in the arena, in spite of the increasing level of attack, Haihane still fought on. She was now moving around from side to side, jumping and even once bouncing off a tree as she kept her claws moving in a defensive pattern, slicing and dicing faster than most normal humans could even see. Despite her courage (or perhaps her overriding bloodlust, Harry was unsure which) the battle had become entirely one sided, with the Elementalist still out of sight and attacking Haihane at range, with the so-called Sekirei unable to hit her in turn.

Eventually this proved too much, and Haihane missed a few vines aiming low at her ankles. With her mobility thus hampered she was swiftly trussed up from head to toe in vines.

Once more the audience cheered loudly or booed, filling the stadium with noise.

With her enemy secured, a girl began to emerge from out of a tree's trunk, like a nymph of fantasy. She seemed to be made out of plants, with rich green skin and lush red hair, wearing a very revealing dress that seemed to be made of leaves. Her strut was confident, believing she'd already won now that her opponent was caught, and she approached Haihane with an arrogant smirk on her face.

The voices of the fighters were enhanced so the crowd could hear every word, so they could hear the Nature Elementalist inhale, probably to gloat, she seemed like the type. Yet before she could speak she took a wary step back as the vines holding Haihane captive began to smoke heavily before they suddenly burst into flames.

The bandaged fighter became a whirlwind of flaming claws, viciously shredding everything around her, the heat enough to turn everything to ash. The cheers were deafening, no matter who they supported the one thing everyone here loved to see was bloodshed, which they all knew was imminent.

The heavily bandaged looking Sekirei disappeared in a blur, the only indicator of her intent before she did so was her eyes flashing with a sort of detached disappointment. She slid to a stop several feet behind Pamela, and it was a full second before a blood curdling scream started as the redhead finally felt her injuries. They were gruesome, crippling actually if she was anywhere else, but the club had some of the best medics around, versed in every kind of healing that existed so Harry was confident she would make a full recovery within a week. But that was for later. Now, down on the floor of the arena Pamela Isley quickly passed out from the pain and shock of losing both her arms at the elbow and forearm, and likely several of her internal organs.

Pamela was teleported out of the arena and into the Medical Wing's ER in a pillar of blue light, but the attention was all on Haihane as she extinguished her claws and the announcer dropped down next to her from above, "And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, the winner is... Haihane!"

The announcer kept on talking and working the crowd, but Harry's attention was stolen by Ichigo as he began talking, "Impressive match, but it only showed a hint of her strength. Haihane's abilities lie in her speed and weapons, that fire wasn't from her, she has something coating those claws that can be ignited, probably with some kind of button inside the handholds of the claws. Not sure what it is, but it burns for plenty long enough to last entire fights, and as you can see it's hot enough for whatever she needs. She's one of the Sekirei I wouldn't want to fight, she's fast."

Harry glanced at Ichigo in surprise, the orange haired man was a speed type fighter, and was quite proud of his speed being amongst the top in the club. Haihane's skills were nothing to scoff at, it seemed.

Glancing back to the arena, his gaze was instead pulled to Ichinomi, who had a... not quite evil, the man seemed too dispassionate for that, but it definitely didn't spell good things for the target of his gaze. Due to his hearing he was able to hear the man mutter, "Oh yes, I do believe she will make a fine addition to the Disciplinary Squad. With her and the other two, we can put down any potential rebellion with ease."

Harry didn't know what this Disciplinary Squad was, but he hoped that Haihane found her Ashikabi before he got to her. He might not know her well, but after this brief glimpse of the man he knew he wouldn't want anyone to be Ichinomi's Sekirei. Being under him meant nothing good for the Sekirei, who would be used as a tool at best, and a disposable pawn at worst.

A smile blossomed on his face though as he checked the time, the matter sliding to the back of his head as more important things too its place, "I'll need to go now, I'll talk to you later."

"Where are you going off to so fast, you just got here?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I'm off to fight, first appearance." Harry said with a smirk, leaving a surprised but eager Ichigo behind.

As he was walking down the empty and silent hallway he heard Ichinomi asking Ichigo about who he was, to which Ichigo replied he was a friend and a fighter. The suited man pressed harder for more information, asking what type of fighter the green eyed man was. Harry got the impression his friend was actually scowling at the man now for his not so subtle digging, because there was several seconds of silence before Ichigo replied with a bland 'just a plain old normal fighter', before he went silent again and refused to say more.

_**o0OoO0o**_

As Harry entered the lower levels of the coliseum, he saw that between the pillars acting as a support structure were the shops he'd heard so much about, and much like on the upper floor there were places to rest and relax and to get some food. This was truly an area where bartering was the name of the game as he saw most of the prices were vague, and many of the people buying and selling things were trading items rather than using regular money. Of course he garnered the expected calculating looks as he entered this area, he was a newbie, and thus more noticeable. He could tell exactly who was adept at magic, because the second they felt his power reserves they suddenly began looking very busy and studiously looking away from him, trying to keep from drawing his attention.

Before he looked round he went to the fighting board to see who he was up against and when. It looked like he would be fighting after the next match and would be going up against another new fighter, a cyborg going by the name of Cable. In fact there weren't that many fighters that night, only about thirty in total. When he asked about this he was told most of the fights had already happened. It was a slow day, in comparison to some.

So seeing that he didn't have time to look around Harry went to the fighters waiting room to wait for his match. Barely ten minutes later his match began.

It wasn't much of a fight, only lasting five minutes before Harry won. The cyborg relied on mental attacks, momentarily taking Harry by surprise, only for his probes to slam harmlessly into Harry's near impenetrable defences. Reeling from the mental backlash, the man was caught by surprise when Harry launched a barrage of Stunners his way, just to test the water so to speak.

Cable had some form of shielding, a telekinetic bubble of some kind if Harry had to guess, but it was thrown up too hastily and shattered under the wave of red energy. Despite this the man had a hardy constitution, though if it was natural or because of his numerous cyborg enhancements Harry didn't know or care. The man then tried to change over to regular weapons, heavy guns and handheld lasers, but Harry's Protego deflected them all. A quick immobulus and over twenty stunners straight to the man's unaugmented face and he went down for the count, causing the crowd to boo at the rather boring match, though many of them were wondering about the new fighter's powers and skill.

Despite the lackluster fight, Harry found himself winning money. It wasn't much, but his cut was a percentage of the bets laid upon the fight, so the more anticipated the battle the more the winner would make.

The night progressed from there, Harry fighting more than a dozen fighters. Some he lost against, as his skill set was just not useful against their own, but many more he won, his skills returning slowly as he shook off the rust. Sadly, Haihane was one of those who pulled out before he could fight them, she was one that Harry wanted to fight the most. That had really the goal of this whole expedition, to get some experience fighting Sekirei and see how he would hold up.

During the fights there were several people watching in interest, but among them there were three main people; Ichigo was surprised at the sheer range of his friends abilities. Sure he'd suspected Harry was powerful, as the green eyed man just had some kind of aura about him that radiated power, but actually seeing him in action was something else. If it wasn't his day off he would have fought against Harry himself, it would have been a great battle.

Natsuo Ichinomi also took some interest in Harry, the man who had fought against two Winged Sekirei. He had been watching these fights for some while, to find Sekirei for his Disciplinary Squad, and yet while some were able to defeat the Sekirei, they weren't able to do as easy as this English person, this Potter Harry. Some were magical like this Potter person, but they didn't fare any better than anybody else against Sekirei, so it must be something about Harry. He couldn't wait to see the next fight, as this Englishman was up against a powerful Unwinged Sekirei, No. 14 Sayuri.

Sayuri was one of the first Sekirei released into the city a few years back and was also a candidate to become a member of the new generation of Disciplinary Squad. She was one of the strongest Sekirei, a single digit in every regard but actual number. As of yet, she didn't have an Ashikabi and if the rumours about her were true, like Sekirei 09: Tsukiumi she didn't _want_ an Ashikabi. It was one of the reasons Natsuo himself hadn't approached her, actually. She was powerful and attacked first and asked questions never. She was also a metal user, and could manipulate all metal.

The last person of note taking interest was Sekirei No. 104, Haihane. She was watching his fights with rapt (for her) attention, feeling a deep warmth blossom in her chest through the same distant, almost numb filter she felt everything through. This made her suspect he might be her Ashikabi, but she wasn't sure just yet. She struggled to put the thoughts into form, as she had a terrible time understanding most human concepts beyond her own basic needs, but she enjoyed looking at his body, he was fit and powerful, physically appealing. She believed that's what her body was telling her she should look for in an Ashikabi.

She had toyed with the idea of accepting Natsuo's request to join the new Disciplinary Squad, but she had a feeling life would be even more exciting if she were to instead join Harry. She would keep an eye on his final fight and see how he did. If he wasn't injured too badly she would make her request/offer, but if he was injured she would have to ask some other time.

Now within the clear arena once more, Harry was alone for just a few moments before a female fighter entered the other end of the arena. Harry recognized the lady as Sayuri, one of the strongest combatants in the fight club and easily the strongest of those with a revealed skill set fighting that night. She had long red hair with blue eyes, wearing a black dress with a white under layer, cut low to expose a startling amount of cleavage. While having nothing on Musubi, Sayuri still possessed a very gifted chest. Just above said cleavage hung a metal cross dangling from a solid steel collar. Her long legs were wrapped in black stockings and ended in elegant polished leather boots. Hung slanted on her wide hips was a black leather belt with an abundance of metal studs.

Her outfit was actually for form rather than fashion, believe it or not, the Sekirei fought by turning her body into a metal-like substance that allowed her to absorb a massive amount of damage and even gave her limited shapeshifting abilities.

While not using this 'living mercury' style form, she wasn't as weighed down, able to move much faster, and used a heavy blade called a Ripper Sword, which was made by fusing the base and tip of two different curved blades together, forming a sharp oval shape. The one time he'd seen her disarmed, she showcased moderate hand-to-hand skills, nothing to brag about but enough to take care of your normal everyday thugs.

As both fighters approached the center of the arena another man joined their approach. He wasn't a fighter, but instead the referee of sorts, he made sure no one was killed if it could be helped. He also tossed the coin to find out how the arena should be set, should the fighters both have different fields in mind.

Seeing as it was late, the man got right to business, "Coin toss, or is random acceptable for you two?"

"No preference, Sayuri can decide." Harry answered simply.

"Random will be fine with me." Sayuri agreed.

"Random it is." The referee announced, making a hand gesture up towards the control booth, "You know the drill, wait for the arena to finish terraforming and the announcer to give the green light before you start fighting. Try to avoid lethal attacks, but we can't and won't punish you if you can't help it. When the fights over, the fights over, you _will _be punished for attacking each other outside the match." He said sternly as he grabbed onto a piece of rope as it dropped down next to him, placing his foot in the loop at the bottom before being lifted out of the arena.

As he was doing this Harry bowed, "Good luck Sayuri."

"And good luck to you too, Potter-san." Sayuri returned the bow before both parted way to other end of the arena and waited for it to set up. They didn't have to wait for long, the arena began to change into a greenland area. It was mostly fields of short grass and weeds, just a handful of trees scattered around, and off to one side was a decent sized pond.

A few moments later, Harry heard the announcer begin talking, "Ladies and gentlemen, here we are, the final battle of the evening!" The audience cheered loudly, "We have a treat for you tonight, two excellent fighters. The first one is only known as Sayuri-sama, who appeared a few months back but as of yet has been undefeated in her matches! She uses mainly martial arts and swords to fight until she transforms. Once she transforms she uses her new abilities to create weapons from her hands, maximizing her strength and increased weight for truly dangerous blows! Next we have a new comer, Potter Harry-san, who by the looks of things is one to watch. Out of his twenty fights tonight he only lost three via forfeit, bowing out instead of fighting a pointless battle against opponents he couldn't hope to defeat with his abilities. He's a smart fighter that uses martial arts at a very high level, well above Sayuri-sama, but mostly uses Wandless Magic from the west! As you can see folks, this is going to be a great fight. Give it up for our fighters!"

_**o0OoO0o**_

_Announcer's PoV:_

"Look at that ladies and gentlemen, Sayuri-sama has already transformed!" The announcer cried as he watched Sayuri transform, her body becoming covered by a steel-like substance. The audience cheered as the announcer went on to say, "She must be taking this fight seriously! Ouch, if she hadn't been in her metal form that would have hurt! Potter-san just cast a dozen Banishing Charms and Blasting Curses at her." Some of the audience cheered at this, whilst some winced as if they got hit by the spells. As Harry cast these spells at Sayuri she ran towards him, almost ignoring the spells he cast. They all hit her, yet she kept on running towards him as if nothing happened. None of his spells he had thus far tried seemed to even slow her down.

The audience watched as Harry Apparated from his spot as Sayuri got within a swords length of his starting position and then appeared at the other side of the arena. Harry began firing a wide array of spells, just seeing what worked as the announcer explained things for the audience.

"Potter-san just Apparated to the other side of the arena. Oh look at this, he's just cast some nature spells, and the plant life and the trees around her have begun to tie Sayuri-sama up. I wonder if he got the idea from the fight from earlier on, Haihane-san Vs. Isley-san, a good tactic on Potter-san's part." The audience looked in awe, not used to seeing a magic user possess such variety. It was a good move though, while Sayuri was able to cut the plant life and trees down they kept on coming. Even as she jumped away the trees reached up and pulled her down again.

"We have to wonder, is Sayuri-sama going to have her first loss tonight?" The announcer asked, inciting the crowd to burst into mutters and conversation; many betting even more heavily on the outcome than before. "It would seem that Sayuri-sama is unable to free herself, unlike Haihane-san. Hold on, what's this?"

Suddenly, the audience began to see the metal studs around her choker and her cross begin to float away from her body. The metal studs became like super fast bullets as they shot through the plant life, some joining together along with the cross to form a tail-like appendage with a knife at the tip that remained leashed to her neck and sliced through anything that threatened to wrap around her throat. Soon her legs were free from the plant life and the studs from her boots joined in this assault.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we're seeing something new!" The announcer said in amazement as he tried to put the battle into words. "It seems that Sayuri-sama has been holding out on us, she has more skills than she has yet shown us. Ooh, looks like she is pissed, the metal bits from her clothing are beginning to form together to make at least half a dozen daggers and they have now begun to attack Potter-san. Oh, what's this?! Looks like Potter-san has also revealed his secret weapon!" The announcer cried, voice growing louder and faster as he and the audience saw Harry summon his short swords.

"lt looks like Potter-san has been able to summon two short swords from somewhere and is now beginning to defend himself from the daggers. I wonder what we're going to see next, I might have said this'll be an interesting fight tonight but I never would have guessed it would become this exciting!"

For several minutes, the audience watched as Harry fought off the daggers, but that wasn't the only thing he had to face. He had to deal with Sayuri herself who attacked him with not only with her metal stubs but also with her ripper sword and martial arts. The audience then saw Harry and Sayuri having a few words, he said something to piss her off as a few metal daggers went after him which he blocked easily, and they had a few more words before they saw Harry transforming into a wolf like creature.

"I'll be, if I didn't know any better, I would have said Potter-san just transformed into a werewolf!" The announcer said in shock, as he saw Harry began to attack Sayuri in his earnest. "However, as we know, werewolves only transform during a full moon, and they don't stand up like a human, so we have to wonder what kind of beast Potter-san is, but more importantly will he be able to beat Sayuri-sama now? Well we'll have to watch and see…"

_Down in the arena - before Harry transformed:_

Harry was having a hard time with this fight, which was somewhat surprising to him, as most of his fights that night were easy enough to win. Sure he lost three of them, but that was just luck of the draw, not ever fighter meshed well with their opponents. He also thanked his winnings to it being late. Both werewolves and lycans alike grew more powerful at night in a trait some called Luna's Blessing. It was certainly helping right now.

Sayuri was decent with hand-to-hand combat compared to him, but her large heavy blade, whose shape she could freely alter, prevented him from exploiting the holes in her guard. He'd found an opening to take advantage of several times now, but her sword thinned and widened to become a shield that blocked most of the blows at the last second. Even when she couldn't block his attacks her metal skin made it impossible to damage and hurt her with his usual repertoire of spells.

Suddenly the attacks stopped as Sayuri said, "You've done well to last this long Potter-san, you even forced me to use my main power. However, I think you should give up now, you won't be able to beat me. Don't beat yourself up about it, no normal human being would be able to beat me. You might be powerful for a human, but that is all."

The way she said human made Harry think and decided to use his Aura Reading skill for the first time that evening, and he found out that Sayuri had almost the same aura as Musubi. This meant, or Harry suspected it meant, that Sayuri was a Sekirei too, but it was as if something was missing though, as her aura didn't look complete somehow. "You're a Sekirei, aren't you Sayuri?" Sayuri looked at him in shock, not expecting a human to know what she was. She, unlike some of her fellow sisters in the club, had not announced her extraterrestrial status. "You are, aren't you, so have you got an Ashikabi?"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to saw, as many dagger went flying at Harry, which he was easily able to block with his swords. Sayuri hissed, "I don't need an Ashikabi, they're nothing but unneeded, useless scum. Me and Tsukiumi will show the rest of our kind that we don't need a filthy Ashikabi to beat this Sekirei Plan."

It looked like there were a few Sekirei that didn't like the idea of having an Ashikabi. He wondered why, but it was obvious in her present frame of mind Sayuri wouldn't be willing to answer his questions, no matter how carefully worded. At least… not as she was, Harry mused.

A quick unseen cheering charm licked out from the tip of one of his blades, impacting her chest with no visible sign of damage, but her narrowed eyes widened back to normal and she fell out of her almost berserker rage and began to fight him more normally. He waited a few minutes for the charm to continue to work before asking, "I would like to talk to you about this Sekirei Plan, would you be willing to discuss it?"

Sayuri looked thoughtful for a moment, and smirked as she said, "I will, but only if you can beat me, and I highly doubt you can do so."

"You seem to be arrogant to think that you can't be beaten." Harry commented, "I should know, I was like that, and still am at times. But I also know that there are others out there that can beat me if I'm not careful. If I need to beat you so I can learn more about this Sekirei Plan, so be it."

"You, beat me? Yeah right," scoffed Sayuri, her entire bearing exuding an almost thoughtless arrogance.

"Well I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but to beat you I have no other option." Harry said as he began to change into his lycan form. Using his new strength he jumped clear over the cloud of daggers and attacked the shocked Sekirei.

However that didn't last for long, and she started to attack in earnest, giving it all she had. The fight in fact ramped up to a new level as once or twice Harry was able to hit Sayuri and push her back a few inches, something he couldn't do before. He even suspected he hurt her by the way Sayuri was holding her side after one hit.

On the other hand Harry had thought after becoming a lycan he would be able to win quickly and learn about this Sekirei Plan, but that wasn't the case.

With an almost audible snap the Cheering Charm wore off and Sayuri's rage returned. Harry, foolishly thing his Lycan form was far better suited for battle, realized too late it had been way too long since he'd actually used it and wound up losing most of his ability to gracefully dodge.

Her daggers suddenly became sharp spears that started shooting at and around him, boxing him in and threatening to skewer him if he didn't move, but not too much. It was approximately fourteen seconds before the first spear made contact entering and exiting both his hand and forearm, pinning his hand back in the most painful way possible. the involuntary muscle twitch cost him a leg, another spear hitting his shin hard enough to shatter the bones.

Spear after spear slammed into his body, and the match was called not soon after. Harry's vision went black and he passed out shortly after the calling, but Sayuri kept up the assault, her last remaining spear that wasn't already inside Harry's body aimed to enter his eye socket. The Referee acted first though, and quickly moved to save Harry's life, landing bodily on the spear with enough force to crater the ground around the impact site, displaying that he was far heavier than he appeared.

Sayuri walked off, ignoring the referee's annoyed look and the red card he was holding out for her. She was banned from the club for a week, but she would never be seen there again.

_**o0OoO0o**_

As Harry came to he found himself in the fight club's Hospital Area. '_I spend too much time in places like this...'_ He thought with a heavy sigh, '_I should have practiced with my Lycan form more, that was just pathetic. Can't believe how slow and... hulking, I felt.'_

"About time you got up Harry." Harry heard Ichigo say, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, but fine. They do good work." Harry admitted.

"So… lycan?" Ichigo asked flatly, "Pretty rare, according to every source I have."

Harry looked sad as he thought about this, he had seen only one lycan before, and he'd confirmed himself to be one of the last. Harry was told that the lycans were nearly killed off, both from hunters (who tended to target the young) and the fact many had eventually wearied of their long lives. The lycan was so old he had lost the ability to sire more of his kind, the lycanthropy disease in his own body growing too strong for anyone to take, due to something the man had refused to tell Harry. Whatever it was, the disease in the ancient man's blood, instead of transforming others, outright killed them. Harry considered himself honored to have known the man before he finally passed on after he'd told Harry everything he knew of their kind. "I'm one of the last living ones," Harry said sadly, "and like most werewolves, they like to keep to themselves."

"Ah, I see..." Ichigo muttered, unsure of what to say. Seeing as he wasn't one for tact and this was a delicate topic, he changed the subject. "Anyway, that was a good fight with Sayuri, you almost had her at the end there."

"Thanks mate." Harry said with a smile, happy that Ichigo changed the subject, "It's a shame I lost though. I don't mind the loss, but I managed to get a promise out of her to tell me what she knew about the Sekirei and Ashikabi if I won."

"Oh really?" Ichigo asked in interest.

"Yeah, seems that she was a Sekirei too."

"No kidding." Ichigo said, frowning in thought, "So did you learn anything?"

"Sadly no, all I managed to get from her was that she and one other Sekirei called Tsukiumi _do not_ want Ashikabi. She said that if I defeated her, she would talk more about it. I just hope I can meet up with her again, in another fight or around here."

"Don't bet on it, she tried to attack after the match was called and got a red card. She had that look about her, I don't think she's coming back." Ichigo said.

"Damn it..." Harry cursed, there went his plan to find out more about the Sekirei Plan.

As Harry's treatment finished up the two talked and got caught up. Ichigo let slip something about a new girl he met named Rukia, but he was remaining pretty tight lipped about it. Harry didn't pry, not seeing any need to; if his friend was in trouble he would ask for help. Hopefully at least, Ichigo was a stubborn guy.

Eventually though the two parted way, Ichigo actually going to rent a room a few halls down to get a nap while Harry collected his earnings and headed back to his apartment, and to Musubi. He felt he had vented enough to be around her without the desire to mate with her being overwhelming.

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ And so here ends the next of Harry Potter and the Sekirei Plan here, I hope you like this new version of this story. Once again, if you don't like the werewolf flashback I'm sorry, but it had to happen for Harry to become a lycan. But I hope that you enjoyed the rest of the story, and the OC Sekirei that I added to the story - would you like her to be with Harry or not?

I would like to thank all those who reviewed, put me in your favourites and if you're from , put me on your C2. I know that some of you don't like it that Harry is a werewolf/lucan, and that I should have had Harry use magic to make him stronger and faster, but both me and my beta reader - Slice - decided on this route for his strength and speed. So I'm sorry you feel that way but I hope you'll keep on reading.

Anyway, now that you've spent the time to read this story, could you spend a few minutes to review and let me know what you think? Like it or not, I would like to hear what you think and what you would like to happen next. Also should you have a C2 and you like this story, could you add this to it so others can learn about this story if it happens to fit the theme of your C2.

_**Quick Poll: **_I'm thinking about having Miya get Winged in this story and I would like your thoughts about it should I do so and if so, who should her Ashikabi be: Harry or Minato

Her Ashikabi should be Harry: 14 (Reviews) 62 ( Poll)

Magical Bonded: Being equal with Harry: 8 (Reviews) 36 ( Poll)

She shouldn't have an Ashikabi and not be in the game or bonded: 2 (Reviews) 7 ( Poll)

Her Ashikabi should be Minato: 0 (Reviews) 1 ( Poll)

So it is a mix up between Miya coming Harry's Sekirei, or of her becoming Magical Bonded with him. Now if you give me a good argument of why she should be Harry's Sekirei and Magical Bonded, that'll be helping me decide which one she should be. Hell, even a good argument as to why she shouldn't be in the game will be considered and possibly change my mind and go against the poll. So give me a good argument, and who knows what'll happen.

_**o0OoO0o**_

_OC Sekirei used in this chapter:_

Name of the Sekirei: Sayuri

Nickname: Magneto-chan

Ashikabi: Possible Harry, unless you guys can think of an OC for her. Meaning to ask, for a few OC Ashikabi too, some to be allies with Harry and some he'll have to fight against.

Number: 14

Gender: Female

Powers: Elemental - Metal, can command metals, telekinese them and manipulate their actions in ways that bear a strong resemblance to a certain comic-book character, leading to her unfortunate nickname (which she hates).

Any weapon-bearing Sekirei is at a strong disadvantage against her. Her powers are also stronger in an urban environment because of the large amounts of metals available there, which she can tear free, then direct as weapons and as mobile shields for herself.

Bio: Depends strongly on who she bonds with because her backstory really ought to bring them together. (Would like you to finish this part off please…)

Weapon: Every metal thing in her environment is hers to command, including the weapons of other Sekirei.

Personality/Likes/Dislikes: All strongly depend on who she is to be teamed up with. As a Sekirei of Hermione she would be very different than the Sekirei of Luna Lovegood. (Would like you to finish this part off please…)

Appearance: Sayuri bears an uncanny resemblance to Tsukiumi and could be her twin, except that, she has red hair and has metal over her body.

/


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes:**_Once again some of you don't seem to get it, because I said that Harry is powerful and he was shown to be rather lacking in that regard you all assumed I was lying. You would be wrong, and impulsive, try to practice some patience, maybe? The point of the last chapter was twofold. First, it was to show that, RIGHT NOW, Harry is rusty and rather weak. He's been 'out of the game' for too long. He'll soon start up his training again to become better than he is now, but it'll take time to do so.

Secondly, it was to show that no matter the skills one might have, there will always be someone better then you and have different skillsets then you might have. Some opponents cannot be fought by Harry alone, for one reason or another, so he would need help from others in these fight, in this story it'll be his Sekirei backing him up.

This leads right into the next thing. Harry has up to now only fought wizards, that's it, just magical humans, and most were from England who - whilst some might be powerful magically - were weak physically and so Harry was able to defeat them physically thanks to his Martial Arts training. Sekirei are a completely different breed, something he's never fought before.

If you don't like it, and don't have enough patience to wait for Harry to get back into shape, and get stronger, then feel free to close the tab/window.

You can find some feedback here: www . fanfiction forum/Ideas-for-my-Harry-Potter-stories/112683/

'_Thoughts'_

_**Chapter Six!**_

_7th of April 2020:_

When Harry returned to his apartment he found that Musubi was still asleep, so he made a huge breakfast for her, knowing that she would hungry.

It wasn't too long before Musubi's nose woke her up. She followed the smell into the kitchen, gasping happily at the table already mostly full of food. "Morning Mas-I mean Harry-sama." She stumbled, looking a bit self conscious at the slip. She wanted to call him master, but she wasn't sure if that was okay. Harry saw that she was wearing one of his tops, because hers was torn from the other day.

Harry smiled at seeing the familiar look. Tonks looked almost the exact same when they first started seeing each other. "Musubi, if you want to call me Master you can, don't worry. I actually really like it. Please, just stick with Harry-sama while we're out and about so we don't draw attention. Well, actually I would prefer if you drop the suffixes completely if you can. Been here a year and they still feel so foreign and awkward." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he flipped the last of the pancakes.

"Thank you Master!" Musubi said happily as she hugged him.

He gently pushed her away after a few seconds so he could get the now cooked pancake off the burner. Turning the knobs to the off position he grabbed the plate full of the fluffy cakes and set it on the table before taking a seat. "I would like to ask you something, if you don't mind. I'm an Ashikabi now, so I'd like to get a feel for what I-we, are getting into."

Musubi nodded, wide smile on her face, "What do you want to know? I'm not too smart, but I'll do my best." She declared earnestly.

"I understand Musubi. Anything you can tell me is more than I have now. Where do Sekirei come from? What are you?"

"I don't know the name of our planet, or even if it was ever told to us, but we're from outer space." Musubi explained, a cute look of deep thought sliding over her features, "I don't remember the full story, but the ship crashed into Earth's waters thousands of years ago. Then something happened to form a island, and raised the island up to the waters where it was found by the Professor. He awoke us over time."

"I'll be honest with you Musubi, never did I even consider I would meet an alien from another planet." Harry admitted with a little laugh, "To be fair though I shouldn't be surprised with how my luck works. I'll probably meet angels and demons within a decade at this rate. Do you know why or how your ship crashed?"

"I don't know Master." Musubi admitted, shaking her head sadly, "Only Sekirei No: 01 was awake at the time, or at least that was what we were told. As far as I can remember hearing, single numbers were babies held in tubes while me and the other 96 were emdra… embruh…" She frowned before just giving up trying to think of the right words. "Smaller than babies. Only 01 would possibly know the reason behind the crash, but no one apart for the top MBI Officials know who she or he is, or even where they are."

Harry thought for a few moments before asking, "Do you know if there were others of your kind came to Earth?"

"I don't know Master." Musubi admitted, not having considered that before, "It's possible, but none of us were told as far as I know."

"Is there anything else that you can tell me? Like…" He thought of what he wanted to know, "how the MBI is involved?" He eventually decided on.

"I don't know how the MBI is involved, Master, other than they keep an eye on us, and make sure that no one knows about us." She answered.

'_So they are involved big time somehow.' _Harry thought before Musubi went on to say, "Also the Professor had people adjust us."

"What do you mean adjust you?" Harry asked, growing concerned.

Seeing his mood shift south Musubi was suddenly less sure of herself. "The adjustments were to allow us to control our powers better." She said, waiting for his reaction.

"That sounds suspicious, who knows what they could have done if they effectively raised you since even before your 'births'. Any other changes?" Harry asked slowly.

"I don't know Master." Musubi said, looking down, unhappy she was running out of information.

Harry didn't like the thought of this, the changes could be anything, they could have added anything to the Sekirei. He hoped that he could find another Sekirei soon who knew more about this. For now he had a few other questions to ask, "Why do all Sekirei have to fight? What if they've met this Ashikabi person of theirs and don't want this grand prize?"

"I don't really know why we fight Master," Musubi shrugged helplessly, "It's part of the Sekirei Plan, and it's what we're good at. It's fun too!" She finished excitedly.

His mood was lightened by her happiness and excitement, but he had to ask, "What if Sekirei and Ashikabi don't want to fight and try to escape it all?"

Musubi's good mood vanished, refusing to meet his gaze. Even she knew how grave what she was about to say was. "They're not supposed to leave the city limits. If they try, MBI sends a group of Sekirei known as the Disciplinary Squad after them, and if they are unlucky enough to be caught they're brought back to town… although some are never seen again. That could mean that they got away!" Musubi finished loudly, truly wanting to believe that was true, but her Master, someone she acknowledged as more knowledgeable than she, was looking very grim at the information. He lightened up as soon as he noticed her staring, but she still worried for all those that had found their truest love only to be put to death for wanting to live.

Harry thought back to what Ichigo told him, it would seem that Ichinomi and his Sekirei would be the ones to capture those in the game who tried to escape. If he decided to escape, he suspected they would have a better luck than most because of his magic, but he didn't know what the people behind this could do. MBI had a lot of money, and there were plenty of wizards all over the world with enough Muggle know-how to find a job if MBI spread word that they were looking for someone. He decided right then and there that escaping the city would be a last resort, trying to stop the game from within would be the best tactic to use.

"That is… grim. I hope that's common knowledge so nobody tries. Best case scenario someone sets up a community of Ashikabi and Sekirei who don't want to fight, safety in numbers. Can you tell me who this Professor is?"

"Oh, the Professor is Professor Minaka!" Musubi said, happy for the subject change.

Harry really wasn't expecting that. He should have, the man was the founder of MBI, but Harry didn't expect this all to come from the absolute top. It certainly explained why MBI as a whole grew so fast, as opposed to just a branch of them growing. "So, seeing that you're now my Sekirei and you'll be staying with me, do you have any other clothes? Or any possessions at all for that matter?"

"No Master, I haven't got anything else, the clothes I had on were all that I owned." Musubi answered, not too bothered by it. "But I was told that If my clothes were ruined or too dirty I could call a number and MBI would drop off more for me!" she remembered suddenly.

"I see, that's good to know. Do they give you the same outfit you had before, or different clothing?" Harry asked her curiously. If they just delivered random fetish-wear, or at least revealing clothes only, it would certainly go a long way in explaining why the Sekirei he'd met had been dressed the way they were. "I'd rather they didn't know where I lived without putting at least some work into finding it out -" He wasn't foolish enough to think his location would remain a secret from a company that big for any longer than a day, at most, if they put effort into it, but every little bit helped "-so having them deliver it to a park or post office where we could just pick it up would be ideal."

"The same outfit I was wearing before," Musubi answered, adorable look of thought once more appearing as she added, "I think it might be my uniform. I don't know if we have those."

"Hmm, that's a shame," Harry said a sigh. It made some sense though. The Sekirei would stand out enough to draw attention to each other so they could fight, but not enough that the regular person would call them out on it. "At least you can have them delivered elsewhere. The less they know about me the better, there are some people who would love to know where I am..." Harry said vaguely with a dark look, then looked thoughtful, "For now I can transfigure some clothing until we can do some clothes shopping, but we won't be able to shop for around a week, I didn't expect a gorgeous looking woman to land in my lap so I don't have the time available." He explained with a warm, slightly regretful smile, before asking, "Is there any kind of outfit you'd like to wear?" Eying her body, probably more than he strictly needed to, as he took in her form in a pair of his boxer and a tight button up top that was one little hop away from turning the plastic buttons into projectile weapons.

"I don't mind, Master, whatever's easiest." Musubi said, looking eager to see more of his abilities.

"No problem. Just stand up and hold your arms out." Harry instructed.

She did so and Harry waved his hands. He wince slightly as the clothes shifted, the sight of which made him realize his libido might be playing a more active role in his decision making than he realized. He'd wanted something comfortable and easy to wear, and had seemed to have gotten it, but…

Musubi was now wearing western black style yoga pants - as opposed to the japanese style, which were much baggier - that plastered themselves to her curvy legs like a second skin and a tight cropped white T-shirt, which showed off her trim belly. She also had a red collar around her neck, for no actual reason aside from his subconscious, and now conscious mind, very much enjoyed the sight of his women wearing collars. Both her labia and nipples were clearly outlined through the thin material, and he considered changing them, but before he did he asked, "These should be fine for just around the house, are those comfortable, not too stiff?"

He didn't see her needing to go outside for any reason, and he'd be lying if he said the sight before him was anything but one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

Musubi looked down at herself, finding herself very drawn to the tight clothing. It was familiar ground, at least. It was thrilling to actually feel her master's power too, she could feel it tingle against her body, still lingering in the clothes. She stretched a bit, displaying just how flexible she was for Harry, who silently choked on his own spit at the sudden increase in sex appeal from his Sekirei, and found she had no complaints. Looking back up at him she replied, "No, they're perfect. Thank you Master!" With a happy smile and a quick bow.

"Y-Yeah, no problem." He coughed to clear his airway. "I have to warn you though, these won't last until the shopping trip. I'd give them about… fourteen hours, give or take an hour before I need to recast the spells. Even less if they get damaged. So try not to get into a fight until next week."

"I understand Master." Musubi replied dutifully.

A thought occurred to him, cutting through the building sexual charge in the room. "I think it'll be best if I ask Minato if he could ask his sister to bring some of her old clothing around. Resizing charms are permanent, so we can get you an outfit or two that won't be in danger of reverting while we're out."

Musubi just nodded, as it sounded like a safer strategy. She trusted him to take care of her.

Shortly after that Harry had to leave for work, while Musubi settled in to explore his apartment and eventually begin doing a light workout to fill the time, having no idea how to work any of the electronics in the house beyond the ability to turn them on. On a break between clients he met with Minato to relay the request for clothes to Yukari, the Japanese man's sister. Minato was understandable confused by the request, but did as Harry asked, hesitantly taking out his phone to call his excitable sister.

It was funny to watch the phone call, from Harry's point of view. The call started off with Yukari consoling him about failing the entrance exam, briefly telling him she knew he could do it next time and that she was proud of him, before seamlessly switching to downright teasing the second Minato managed to get a word in and ask for an outfit or two worth of clothes.

Perverted girl she was, Yukari instantly assumed Minato had finally managed to get some (not like she had room to talk, Minato had grumbled, which she completely ignored) and had torn the poor girl's clothes off in his state of lust. It took a few minutes before Minato could explain that the clothes were for Harry, who had a female friend come into town who had lost their bags at the airport. Yukari, having actually had this happen to her before, could relate and readily agreed to bring over some of her old clothing to the address they gave her.

After that the call was much more casual, and Harry left for work to give the siblings a chance to talk and catch up.

_**o0OoO0o**_

_8th of April 2020 - MBI Headquarters:_

The last two days had been very busy for members of the SSD, ever since Musubi, Number 88, was Winged. Many of their tracking devices near the site, their computers within the Department, and even several on the same floor, along with the floors above and below them, in the building were blown up or fried and needed to be fixed.

They had just, a few hours ago, finally managed to get the bare minimum of systems that they needed online, to be able to do their job. Takami Sahashi had been breathing down their necks over the last few days, wanting these computers and tracking devices back up and running, but there was little that could done.

But now that the systems were slowly coming back up and running, Takami was now on their backs to find out how this all happened, and how Musubi was involved. But that might be a problem, as the security cameras around the area were short circuited too, as well as all the monitoring devices, MBI or otherwise, within a two block radius went haywire, Human Resources were having a hard with people making complaints about it.

For the SSD though, the job was even harder. Some of the tracking devices were still down, and won't able to trick where Musubi was. The cameras were not only fried, but it had taken a lot of the recording data with it, meaning they had no idea who Winged Musubi. They managed to save some of the recordings, however most of it was corrupted and it was a slow process to clean it up. They were glad to find they were able to save thirty minutes of recording around the area that Musubi was Winged, although corrupted, they were hoping they would be able to clean enough of it to see who was with her before she was Winged. It was lunchtime when they were able clean up 30% the recording, but it was still too fuzzy in places to see anything useful. All they knew was that the Ashikabi had short black hair, even gender was impossible to tell yet.

The staff was exhausted, they were already working on overtime and the company itself had rules in place about that. Most of the Department would be forced to go home soon because they had worked too many hours, slowing work down even further.

When Takami next entered the Department she was immediately flagged over by one of the technicians, "Sahashi-sama, I think I've something here!"

Takami hurried over, the tech quickly getting out of her way to show her the screen. The recording had been cleaned up more, it was paused at scene a few moments before Musubi was Winged, and they were now looking at the mystery Ashikabi. Their Ashikabi was a man in his early twenties, and unless it was an uncleaned part, the section of lighter pixels on his forehead would suggest some kind of scar.

Either way, the picture was clear enough to get a facial recognition scan, which was good enough for her. Minaka was becoming a real pain in her ass. The man had been waiting apparently way too long to do his little introduction and had been literally whining like a spoiled child. The man all but got off on these little meet and greets with the new players, explaining to the new Ashikabi what they'd gotten themselves into and letting him know the rules. She was glad that they had an image of the person who had Winged Musubi. She was rapidly approaching the point where the urge to pull her well concealed side-arm and just shoot him a few times in a place that wouldn't kill him was looking like a pretty good option.

Looking the picture over as the nervous tech quickly cleaned up the forehead, revealing that it was indeed a scar, and a very distinctive one at that, Takami smirked; Minaka loved to have fun and intimidate the Ashikabi, but something in this new Ashikabi's eyes told her that this one Minaka was going to have a hard time with, and she couldn't wait for it. The fool had to learn that he couldn't always get his way, no matter how much money he put into something. Smirk widening, she gave her orders, "Start the facial recognition search, I want to know everything that you can about him."

"Already started Sahashi-sama," The technician said in a rush, "but he looks English, not to mention with computers the way they are at the moment... it might take time."

"Well you better hope you find something soon..." Takami warned, "Until you find out who this person is and where we can find him, none of you are leaving."

This made all the people there moan, it meant that there were doing even more overtime. Which meant they wouldn't be getting much sleep until they found out who this person was, and it could take days to find out.

"Stop your moaning, the sooner we find out who this person is the sooner you can go home and sooner I can get Minaka-baka off my back. So get to it!" She snapped before she left, needing to glare at a few unruly techs before she did so, just to make sure they kept moving. With an aggravated sigh she entered the elevator and used her pass to get the lift to take her to an unmarked floor at the very top of the building. She had a moron to see and tell the news.

Seeing that they weren't going home until they found out who this black haired man was, they began doing scans of the nearest businesses, and branching out. They hoped that this Ashikabi was working within the county, so that they could find _something_. Using this method, they were sure they would have success in a matter of hours.

They were proven to be correct, when a Harry Potter came up and matched the picture they had with 100% accuracy.

But that as far their luck got them; they knew Harry's name, but nearly everything else was an utter mystery. He'd moved to the city a year ago and began doing odd jobs, part and full time, but anything before that, an even a lot of what he did in the past year was just blank. Two additional hours of work earned them a sliver of information, that being that he was home schooled and had gotten his GCSE with full marks, in addition to a few degrees in technical education, as well as a few others. There were pre-school records, but there were no doctor reports, no birth certificate, nothing to show that he even existed.

Whoever this Potter Harry is, he was a mystery and to them that was a problem. He was an unknown variable, they had no leverage to use against him whatsoever

They all nearly burst into relieved tears when they finally managed to find his address by manually following him with street cameras when he walked home from work that night. Their luck continued, and the illusive man had an MBI brand television so Minaka could have one of his talks with the new Ashikabi. It also meant that they could go home! That was really all they cared about at that point, whatever happened next was someone else's problem.

_**o0OoO0o**_

_8th of April 2020 - Harry's Apartment: _

It wasn't the best of days for Harry, he learnt that he was at the moment out of work, seeing that the Host Club that he worked in had caught on fire the night before. That meant that all the Hosts that worked there were laid off until they were able to get the Club fixed up, which Harry learnt could be at least three months. Another problem was that there wasn't another club they could go to, all the other clubs had all the employees he needed. So it meant Harry and the other Hosts would need new work, for Harry this was annoying he didn't like doing most things but liked to keep busy.

So for the rest of the day, Harry and Musubi trained together, Harry knew it would be a while before he would be able to fight a Sekirei. Just having a duel with Musubi, who was a fist-type Sekirei, showed that. Although she was holding back, and letting him win - which he stopped as he wanted to fight her at full strength - he was losing against her. Despite this, he was learning a lot from the fight and learnt that there were more powerful Sekirei than Musubi and Sayuri, so for Musubi this training also helped her.

In fact Harry even dragged Minato into training, but the Japanese male's training was… a little different.

_**Flashback Begins!**_

_Earlier that day:_

Harry, Musubi and Minato were heading to the local park to train, the park where some other Martial Arts Fighters, and other kinds of Fighters too, came to practice and train. On the way there Minato spoke up, "And why am I coming with you two again?"

"I'm going to teach you how to fight." Harry explained.

"...Why again?" Minato asked slowly.

Harry sighed, he had explained this already, but he did so again to make him understand, "I told you about this Sekirei Plan before we left today. Well, it's very possible-no being friends with me you're pretty much assured to become an Ashikabi, so while you can't and will never be able to fight Sekirei, you can do your best to protect them from other threats."

"Okay..." Minato said as he slowly got the idea, "but why do you think that, because I know you, I'll be one of these Ashikabi?"

"All my life weird shit happens around me." Harry explained as he thought back of his past, "No matter how much I try Fate, if you want to call it that, always drag my friends into this shit too. So, since I've been dragged into this Sekirei Plan it's more than likely that you'll be pulled into this too. And if that becomes the case, I would like you to know how to defend yourself should I not be there to help." As he said this, they found themselves within the park, and so as he unpacked their things, Harry went on explain what was going to happen. "Now I would like to teach you Martial Arts, but that'll take months to teach you just the basics of this, which I don't think we'll have enough time for. So I'll teach you how to Street Fight, something I picked up over the last few years. This kind of fighting as no real rules to it, but it is effective for what you'll need to learn, it's somewhat quick to learn and if you do what I tell you, you should be able to keep yourself alive in a fight. You do want to be able to defend yourself and become stronger, don't you?"

Minato thought about his life, and how he was weak, not able to defend himself, always rely in on others for help. It was something he hated and often wanted to change about, but he never got around to doing something about it. But here was his friend who was willing to teach him and help him to become stronger. For once, instead of running like he normally did, he was going to stand up and take control of things. "Please Harry, teach me how to defend myself."

"That's the spirit!" Harry said with a smile, "The first and most important thing I'll teach is your fighting stance."

"My fighting stance?" Minato parroted, confused. "What would I need to learn a stance for?"

"Instead of telling you, let me show you." Harry explained, "Stand like you normally would if you were going to fight."

And so Minato did so as best he could as someone who had never thrown a punch, or even been in a situation that required him to do so, could. He kept his feet together with his arms in front of him raised to poorly guard his front.

But before he knew what was happening Harry knocked him back, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"You pushed me!" Minato blurted in confusion, "I thought you were going to attack me."

"That would have been my next move if this was a real fight," Harry explained, "but in a real fight, with a stance like that that, a fighter would knock you off balance before beating the hell out of you. Now if this was boxing, that stance, as long as you parted your feet more, would have been fine for a starter. However, for normal uncontrolled fights, though it isn't always possible, a person is normally able to get into some form stance so that they wouldn't be caught off balance. Let me show you, I'll get into a stance and you'll try and get me off balance."

So Harry got into his usual fighting stance, and told Minato to push him, which the shorter black haired man did. Minato quickly found his efforts useless; Harry didn't move much.

As Minato stepped back Harry said, "Now as you can see, using a proper stance is very important. Depending on the kind of fighter you face its effectiveness might not be that high, but it will help." Harry explained before he got a thoughtful look, "Now let's see your stance now."

And so Minato went into a new stance, a sloppy but decent imitation of Harry's, albeit his weight was severely off. "Better, but your feet needs to be here." Harry commented before he moved Minato's feet and knees until he was pleased with the result. Whilst Minato stayed put Harry said, "There, not perfect, but without any kind of training you just don't have a strong base to work with. Once you train the gaps in the form can get smaller over time. Anyway, tell me Minato, what do you think is useful within a fight?"

Minato thought about it, before answering, "I would think apart from knowing the moves, strength would be the most important."

"And you would be wrong." Harry said with a chuckle, "Strength is about... 5-10% of winning a fight. The rest would be stamina and defence. With enough stamina and defence, even a weakest person can defeat the strongest of fighters. If the other fighter doesn't have enough energy to put any strength behind their punches, or more importantly block one of your own blows, then his strength is pretty useless, isn't it? So to build up your stamina, I want you to run around the park for half an hour."

"B-But-" Minato began, but Harry interrupted him by saying, "Listening Minato, if you want to get stronger, then start running before I start hexing you."

And with that Minato began to run. He did want to get stronger and able to defend himself, and the threat brought that motivation to the forefront. So for the next few hours when Harry and Musubi weren't training or duelling with each other, Harry was helping Minato to learn how to street fight, how to block punches and kicks in a stance and how to counter them. This lasted a few hours, before the three of them went back home.

_**Flashback Ends!**_

It was now evening, Minato was in his apartment resting up after an afternoons training. Harry and Musing were in Harry's apartment, he was making dinner whilst Musubi was watching TV. Before long Harry called out, "Musubi, dinner's ready!"

"Okay Master, coming." Musubi called back as she clicked off the television and hurried to the kitchen for more delicious food.

However, as she got to the kitchen Harry leaned sideways so he could see around her and saw the flickering lights forming shadows in the living room and asked, "Musubi, can you shut the TV off?"

Musubi cocked her head to the side, looking at him uncomprehendingly before she turned around and saw what he saw. "But Master, I did turn it off."

He believed her, and frankly, Harry didn't think Musubi was even capable of lying. "Odd. I'll get it, maybe you just hit the wrong button." He said assumingly before he ventured into the living room.

Just as he was about to turn the TV off with the buttons on the device itself in case the remote was running low on batteries or was having wiring issues, he heard a voice suddenly cry. "Hey don't turn it off! Dear boy, I've heard that you've partnered with a Sekirei, congratulations!"

Harry was halfway across the room before he spoke, having leapt back the second he heard an unexpected voice address him, but he calmed slightly as he looked at the screen and saw Hiroto Minaka. He was surrounded by five attractive women, each wearing five different coloured tight sexy outfits, the colours being, black, red, green, blue and yellow.

Harry had to admit that Hiroto knew how to make an entrance at least. It was one hell of a way to put people off guard, it helped that he had five hot women around him, no doubt Sekirei. What he didn't like was that Hiroto was commenting through his TV, which meant he knew where he was, it also meant that Hiroto and his people had done something to the TVs they created so they could see whatever they wanted. That alone was down out right not right, as they could learn and see whatever they wanted - Harry dreaded what they had learnt in the past from other people. Above that though, Minaka had called him _'boy'_, and that instantly had a bad taste building in his mouth.

"Oh hello Professor!" Musubi said cluelessly, happy at seeing the man.

"So you're Minaka Hiroto, the chairman and founder of MBI." Harry said with an edge.

"Well, well, an Ashikabi who knows who I am!" Minaka said with amazement, "There have been some who didn't know who I am at all! Quite depressing."

"I would ask how you did this, but I highly doubt you would tell me." Harry said with a knowing look, having dealt with manipulative people for most of his life, "So give your speech and be gone."

"I have to say Harry Potter, you are a mystery. It took us a while to find… well much of anything!" Minaka said in amazement, as if this was just a game to him, even accompanying his statement with a laugh.

"Oh, so you know my name?"

"Oh I know all!" Minaka declared dramatically, seemingly on reflect as he dialled it back and sheepishly admitted. "No, that was a lie, all we really know is some information about your schooling and a good portion of what you've been up to since you moved into the city. You're a total mystery and that intrigues me."

"So your people couldn't find anything about me that isn't public record, good." Harry said with a smirk. "At least you don't know as much as I thought you might have. So once again, what do you want?" He demanded, dropping the smirk in favour of an icy glare.

For the first time in years, Minaka felt fear, however he wasn't about to show it, he couldn't. So he looked amazed as he said, "When a new Ashikabi enters the Sekirei Plan, I want to personally welcome them to the game. Seeing that you're Musubi's Ashikabi, you've become a major player to this game as of from a few days ago. Now, has Musubi told you about the rules?"

"To the best of her abilities, yes." Harry replied, "I'm her Ashikabi and she is my Sekirei, and it is her job to fight other Sekirei in secret until there is only one Ashikabi and Sekirei left, and they reach the higher sky above as she calls it, where we are rewarded a single wish, which can be anything. And without me, she can't use her full powers, am I right?"

"That's right my boy." Minaka said, ignoring Harry's twitch at once again being called a boy.

"If that's all, you can leave." Harry dismissed with narrowing eyes.

"Yes, but one more thing." Minaka leaned forward and said conspiritively, "This is a highly confidential project, and so you can't tell another living soul. So I would keep your mouth shut or else…"

"Are you threatening me old man." Harry said, a sadistic smile forming as his bloodlust spiked, the room growing heated as his magic soaked into the air. Facing an entire megacorp would be one hell of an opponent...

Musubi was... strangely excited by the eagerness of her Ashikabi. She disproved of his attitude, but the lust for battle was something she could understand perfectly.

"No just a warning my boy," Minaka said with a smirk, not realizing what was happening at Harry's end, "If you say a word about this to anyone, MBI will send representatives to deal with you and whoever you talked to accordingly, and it won't be pretty, so keep that in mind will you, boy."

"First off, stop calling me boy, that pisses me off more than anything. Next, threatening me and those close to me is a _really_ bad idea. You were already in my bad books for forcing these Sekirei to fight each other, and by the sounds of it parting them from their Ashikabi, their lovers. But threatening me and those close to me, you better keep those Sekirei close to you, they'll be the only things that would keep you alive should you and I ever meet. Is that clear?"

"I-It seems something come up, toodles!" Minaka said quickly. It was the first time that _anyone_ apart for Takami that threatened him. But unlike Takami, who if he kept away from for a while she would forget about it all, this Harry Potter was someone he thought would keep his threat and killhim without remorse. He'd grown so used to knowing everything that the unknown was actually terrifying when it was thrown in his face. "I wish you two best of luck and I hope to see you at the end of the game!" For the first time since he'd been doing these meet and greets that parting line was a complete lie.

As the TV turned off Musubi turned to her Master, cheeks noticeably red, "Are you alright Master?"

Harry took a few deep breaths to calm down before he said, "I apologize for getting so intense, but that 'Professor' of yours rubs me in the worst way. Let's have dinner, that should help me calm down more, if not I'll go for a walk, you're free to join, if you'd like to go sightseeing." He offered, plan morphing as he spoke from a cool down walk to a pseudo-date.

"I would like that, Master." Musubi said with a warm and eager smile. Truthfully she was overjoyed her Ashikabi was so passionate about standing up for those he cared about. He had a large heart, and she was honoured to have a place within it, just as he was in hers. While she had once looked up to the Professor she felt she would gladly join her Master in retaliating should the man attack those close to Harry or herself. Not only because her entire being was devoted towards whatever her Ashikabi wanted, but also because she too wished to keep those around her safe.

The two exchanged smiles as Harry lead them into the kitchen where they sat down to eat, Harry pulling the chair out for a confused Musubi. A brief explanation of the custom, used by men on women they cared about - used mostly in the west, had Musubi thanking him with a bright smile. Unfortunately, the second Harry sat down in his own seat the doorbell rang, "Who could that be at this time of night?" He wondered as he got up.

Fifteen seconds later he opened the door and saw one of the few people he never wanted to see ever again, Remus Lupin.

"Evening Harry, may I come in?" Remus said with a forced smile. Unlike Harry, he still had an inner wolf, and the full moon was less than 48 hours away.

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ And so here ends the next of Harry Potter and the Sekirei Plan. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I thought I dealt with everything that was needed very well.

As for the last chapter, apart for what I said at the start I would like to say that some of you thought the last chapter was pointless, but I say it wasn't really. The main reason for that chapter was to introduce two Sekirei into the story: Sayuri and Haihane. Both of which I'm considering having Harry Wing, so I needed to be introduce now before the game gets any further and Haihane's canon Ashikabi gets her - which would be a waste.

I have a question for you all, I have just recently read a story called Flesh and Steel on Fanfiction where Hermione had cybernetics implants added to her for something that happened to her when she was younger, and was altered to work around magic. The story is about Harry who fails in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, with tragic consequences, and to save his live, he had needed cybernetics added, his lungs, legs, left arm, his left eye and some work to help with his heart.

After reading this, I began to wonder: should I make Minato into a cyborg? I was thinking Harry but he already has enough powers and strength and so thinking about Minato. What do you guys think? Is it a good idea? And if you agree with the idea, how much of Minato is cyborg, and what should his new attachments do?

Either way, I would like to thank all those who reviewed, put me in your favourites and if you're from FanFiction, put me on your C2. I know that some of you don't like it that Harry is a werewolf/lycan, and that I should have had Harry use magic to make him stronger and faster, but both me and my beta reader - Slicerness - decided on this route for his strength and speed. So I'm sorry you feel that way but I hope you'll keep on reading.

Now that you've spent the time to read this story, could you spend a few minutes to review and let me know what you think? Like it or not, I would like to hear what you think and what you would like to happen next.

It is still a mix up between Miya becoming Harry's Sekirei, or her becoming Magical Bonded with him. Now if you give me a good argument of why she shouldn't be Harry's Sekirei and Magical Bonded, that'll help me decide which one she should be. Hell, even a good argument as to why she _shouldn't_ be in the game will be considered and possibly change my mind, even if it goes against the poll. So give me a good argument, and who knows what'll happen.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Notes:**_I know that many of you won't like this chapter, as this chapter mainly a flashback back chapter, but I feel this is needed. It explain a bit more about the relationship between Harry and Lupin, and the full break between the two of them. I'm also going to explain why Harry left the English Magical World in the first place, and how he learnt about the Horcruxes…

_'Thoughts'_

_**Chapter Seven!**_

_**Flashback Begins!**_

_6th of July:_

It was over a month since Ron's funeral, for a few weeks Harry stayed at Hermione's before returning to the Dursleys for the rest of the summer. During his time with Hermione, the two friends sparred, practicing their hand to hand skills in the mornings and either spent their afternoons researching magic in the afternoon or hanging out doing whatever. They kept busy and active to prevent themselves from needing to think about what had happened. It worked better for Hermione, no matter how much Harry did he still felt guilty for Ron's death. He just kept thinking about what else he could have done, the 'what if's' of the situation.

The only other interesting thing that happened during those two weeks was when both them got a letter from McGonagall, not only did she sent their summer homework and a permission slip for the parents/guardians to sign for third year students to be allowed to go to Hogsmeade Village, but the letter also asked about what they wanted their next year electives to be. At first Hermione wanted to pick all of them, but thanks to both Harry and her parents she dialled it back when it was explained that even if she did manage to find some way to be in two places at once, taking that many classes wouldn't allow her to really retain any of what she learned; worst case scenario she would actually have a mental breakdown from stress. So instead she took the same classes as Harry, classes that would help them to become Curse Breakers: Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. They also picked Care of Magical Creatures, simply because it was a very useful class to take. That in combination with the creatures they learned about in their DADA material would mean they would be prepared for most anything.

They ended up finishing their homework the night before Harry was meant to go back to his relatives for the summer. Hermione wanted Harry to stay with her and her family, for obvious reasons, both selfish and selfless, but Harry insisted. As unfortunate as it was, he needed to be in Little Whinging so he could train and be with his teachers to learn his own version of Muggle Studies. So with a tearful farewell Harry left to went to the Dursleys for the summer with a final reminder that the phone was always an option, which cheered the bushy haired girl up enough that she was willing to give him his torso back from where she'd been hugging him.

When Harry returned to the Dursleys he was shocked to find that they had their stuff packed and they were _waiting _for _him. _Understandably shocked, he asked what was going on, they explained that they were invited to Hawaii for the summer by the Masons, who had a cabin near one of the beaches and thought that, as thanks for the great work Vernon had done for them they would invite them along. They were waiting for him because, as much as they hated the thought of leaving him alone with their valuables, despite having never stolen anything in his life, they needed someone to watch the house. They had also apparently locked everything but his room, so he had no idea how he was supposed to keep everything clean, but that was their problem and they would find out the error of their ways when they came back. It was only at the very last second did Harry spring the Hogsmeade permission slip on them.

Surprisingly, the strategy worked, and Vernon was in both too good of a mood and too much of a hurry to care. Harry already had a pen ready, so it took him about five seconds to quickly scrawl his name on the piece of parchment and hurry into the car. Harry's grin lasted long after the Dursley's car rounded the corner and was out of sight.

Things settled into a pleasant routine for the next two weeks. He took his Martial Arts with Master Bayani Liú in the morning, Muggle Studies with his tutors in the afternoon, and Magic Studies all day on the weekends.

With his Muggle Studies, thanks to his laptop, there wasn't much to do in the afternoons because all the theory was through emails. All they could do during these times were the practical side of his Muggle Studies. Because there weren't many of them, and Harry was working through them fast, they decided to move Harry ahead to his next year of schooling. They suspected he could take his GCSEs a few years sooner than expected at the rate he was going.

School work aside, Harry did talk to his Muggle Tutors about going into business with the laptops and phones. Considering the interest at Hogwarts it would be a very profitable move. He even promised to be the first person to buy a set for his friend Hermione. They gave him knowing looks, but told him it would be a few weeks before they could start building up supplies. When they did they promised to give him his first set for free in return for all his help so he could give them to his girlfriend. Harry blushed at the thought, but didn't deny the idea as he might have done once - in fact he liked the thought.

As for his Martial Arts, for the first week Master Liú had him practice what he learnt over the last summer to make sure he remembered it and had practicing at Hogwarts. After a few days, Master Liú put Harry through the exams to get his white and yellow belts. Master Liú explained that the belt order was based on, Isshin-Ryu belts: White, Yellow, Gold, Orange, Green, Blue, Purple, Brown 3rd Degree, Brown 2nd Degree, Brown 1st Degree, and finally Black, should he want to progress that far. If he wanted to progress even farther he could go further into black belts up to 7th Dan, he'd receive a Red/White belt, and then if he went on he could get to 10th Harry would receive a Red Belt, meaning he would have mastered the skills at the Dojo.

Harry was able to get his White and Yellow belts right away, but made his goals of progressing as far as he could quickly known. Voldemort was unlikely to wait until he graduated, so he was on a very limited time frame. Master Liú agreed with his fears, and scheduled classes during both the morning and evening, which would be done by other teachers when Master Liú was helping the other evening classes, which Harry was more than happy to accept if it meant it would make him stronger.

Master Liú was also excited to find Harry now possessed weapons he could be trained in. He had no other students that used two swords at once, and he was interested to see what all he could teach Harry.

There was some downtime spent talking about what had happened in the Chamber. Being familiar with survivor's guilt himself after being trapped in a train tunnel and being one of the only four people to survive, Master Liú was able to talk to Harry about what had happened and make a connection. It didn't instantly fix Harry's troubled mind, but it certainly helped him on the way to recovery.

On the Magical end of his education, Wyatt was pleased to find that Harry had kept up his practice with Wandless Magic, as well as his reading up on Runes. It really sped things along, Wyatt and Alex had explained, because they were going to be working on more powerful magic, Enchanting, and Warding. As for Kheera, she was currently absent. When Harry asked about her Master Liú explained that she had disappeared shortly after his last phone call explaining the diary. She was expected to be back, but nobody there knew when.

_**o0OoO0o**_

As it turned out that date was three weeks later, in the middle of the afternoon. And she wasn't alone. Kheera brought a male Shaman with her, an incredibly tall, muscled man with tanned skin. Against the usual gender roles when it came to clothing, the man was actually wearing less clothing than Kheera, adorned in a simple leather loincloth skirt and a tight fitting vest and undershirt. The man was in his late fifties, but certainly didn't look it.

As the two entered the top floor of the Dojo Kheera introduce him, "This is Shaman Dogon, he was the one who taught me how to become a Shaman. He's here because of what I told him of the diary and your scar."

"You think they're related, or connected somehow?" Harry asked curiously.

"Maybe." Kheera replied uncertainly, "And that's why I asked Shaman Dogon to come. He's an expert in Death Magic, magic that I think is connected to the diary and maybe your scar. I still don't know much about your scar, so I also called him in to get a second opinion. As for the diary, it sounds like it had a soul connected to it and that was controlling your classmate."

"That has to be some difficult dark magic." Harry commented.

"It is, very delicate and advanced. The only person I can think of who is evil, reckless, and with enough desperate desire to do something so dangerous is Voldemort." Kheera replied, only for Shaman Dogon to take over, "I'll need to do a few test to check, but I believe my student's theory is correct. You still do have the diary, do you not?"

"I'll get it for you." Harry answered succinctly before he hurried upstairs to grab the remains of the diary from his trunk, still wrapped in the bit of silk he'd originally covered it in. Diary in hand, he returned and handed the diary over to Shaman Dogon.

The man set the wrapped diary down before carefully unwrapping the silk with Wandless Magic, seemingly unwilling to risk touching the diary itself with his hands. He proceeded to draw a cube of visible magic around the diary, which quickly filled with smaller lines of white magic in every direction, the number of lines increasing every second until Harry couldn't see the diary anymore. When Dogon looked back up from his scans, releasing the magic, his face was noticeably paler.

"What's the matter Shaman Dogon?" Kheera asked her old Master, worried about what he had found.

"It is as we feared, that sick man has created himself a Soul Anchor, more locally called Horcruxes." The older Shaman revealed. Seeing their confused looks Dogon went on to explain, "Horcruxes are the most evil of the Death Magics out there; a Horcrux is an object used to store part of a person's soul, protecting them from death. If the body of the Horcrux's creator is destroyed, the person is still able to survive. To create a Horcrux, it requires a person to commit a murder, not any kind of murder in anger or self-defence, but cold-blooded murder, which, as the supreme act of evil, 'rips the soul apart'. After the murder, a spell is cast to infuse part of the torn soul into an object, which then becomes a Horcrux."

The others looked ill as they heard this, and it was Harry who asked, "How do you know all this?"

"All Shamans know a bit about Life and Death Magic, it is part of who we are." Dogon explained, "I know more than most, I will admit, and I took the time to research Death Magic. I just felt there might be a time when such knowledge was needed, and it seems that whatever guided my hand was correct."

"How many Horcruxes can a person make?" Asked a pale looking Kheera, the other looked just as pale as her at the thought of more of one of them being made.

"Strictly speaking, there is no limit to the number of Horcruxes a witch or wizard can create." Shaman Dogon explained, only to immediately follow it up by adding, "However, as the creator's soul is divided into progressively smaller portions, he or she loses more of his or her natural humanity and the soul becomes increasingly unstable. They can be made from both inanimate objects and living organisms, though the latter are considered riskier to use, since a living being can move and think for itself."

"Is there a way to destroy them, and is it possible to know if a living being is a Horcrux?" Asked a concerned Harry. He had a feeling of dread welling up within him.

"Horcrux made from inanimate objects are notoriously difficult to destroy." Dogon replied, "They cannot be destroyed by conventional means such as smashing, breaking, or burning. To destroyed one, a Horcrux must suffer damage so severe that repair through magical means would be impossible. Very few magical objects or spells are powerful enough to achieve this, the only two you would likely be familiar with are a fire spell known as Fiendfyre, and the corrosive venom from a Basilisk, the older the better. Once a Horcrux is irreparably damaged, the fragment of soul within it is destroyed. It is said that a Horcrux can be deliberately magically undone only if the creator goes through a process of deep remorse for the murder committed to create the Horcrux. Although the pain of this remorse can be so excruciating the process may even kill the creator."

"And is it possible to test if a person is a Horcrux?" Harry asked again, "And if so what could the side-effects be because of this?"

"It is possible. You are worried that you might be one?" Dogon perceived.

"I am." Harry answered honestly, "It would explain a few things."

"I see…" Shaman Dogon mused, "Are you sure you wish to know the potential side effects?" Harry nodded firmly, deciding he would rather know all the dangers despite his squeamish feelings on the matter, "A living Horcrux can possess some of the creator's abilities, like Parseltongue, in your case, but any hereditary ability would be open for transfer. Sadly it also creates a mental link between the two, the strength of which seems to depend upon the strength of the creator. At the moment should you be a Horcrux, you'll only sense extreme emotional flares in him, but should he ever regain full power the link will expand, becoming both two way and likely even more painful for you as his share of his soul tries to pull the one inside you even harder, trying to reunite. Both of you could see and know what the other is thinking and seeing at times, but using Occlumency, you could control the depth of this connection. It is said that the only way to sever the link completely and remove the abilities the Horcrux gives is to destroy the fragment itself."

The more he spoke the more Harry's concern for his scar grew, every side effect listed seemed to be something he was affected by already. "So if I am a Horcrux, I'll have to die so that Voldemort can die once and for all." Harry said blankly, without feeling. "This explains so much. Damn Dumbledore, I bet he knew and that's why he doesn't want to train me, he wants me weak so it'll be easier kill me off."

"Listen, we don't know for sure that you're a Horcrux yet. Or if you Headmaster know you were in fact knew you were one, for that matter." Dogon cautioned.

Harry released a humorless chuckle. "I know I'm a Horcrux, with the shit life I've had there's just no other possibility in my mind." He didn't even bothered to voice his thoughts about the Headmaster, he'd lost faith in the man long ago, and didn't trust him as far as he could throw him.

Dogon looked at Harry, filled with a deep sadness that a boy as young as Harry would be so sure of his fate. What kind of life had he had to be so sure, he wondered. "Before we become all doom and gloom like, let's find out for sure that you are a Horcrux." Dogon said slowly. "Even if the worst comes to pass and the test comes up positive you don't have to die for it to be removed."

"But you said-" Harry began before Dogon interrupted him, "I said 'It is said that the only way to sever the link completely and remove the abilities the Horcrux gives is to destroy the fragment itself.' I never said that you had to die, nor did I say you would have to lose the skills that you gained from it. That's how non-Shamans would do such a thing, for a Shaman like me who has trained in Life and Death Magic to depth I have, it is another story altogether."

"What do you mean?" Master Liú asked, speaking up for the first time, who was worried for the student he starting to think of as a son.

"First let's see if Harry is a Horcrux or not, and then we can work out the details afterwards." The older Shaman said before he began casting spells. The process and spells used were the same as the one for the diary, and Harry had to eventually close his eyes when the white beams of magic began to appear.

Once he was done he looked very grave. "Your suspicions were right young man, you are a Horcrux, or your scar is one at any rate. The good news is that I'll be able to remove it from the scar, and the chances are high that you'll retain the skills you've gained from it. I must warn you that the procedure will be somewhat painful. It will only be more so the longer we wait. It would have been less of a risk to do it sooner, but if the rumour about Dumbledore are true, he doesn't like sharing things with others unless at he really has to, and usually by which time the information is useless. I can't tell you what to do, but the sooner it's removed the better we can deal with fixing the damage it has caused."

Harry didn't have to think, there was no other option for him, he wanted the Horcrux removed. As for the skills, he decided he wanted to keep them. They were a part of him now, and it would also be a good jab at Voldemort himself, likely even piss the man off if he ever became aware of the reason he had them. So he confidently answered, "I want the Horcrux removed now."

"I thought you might say that." Dogon replied with a relieved smile, "It will be a few days before I can do anything, and you won't be able to do much for a few days afterwards due to soreness. But once it's removed you will no longer have to worry about it ever again."

"Thank you, Shaman Dogon." Harry said with a bow, "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I am happy to help, young man." The Shaman returned, "I bid you all farewell for now, but I shall see you in a few days. Shaman Kheera," He said as he turned to the young Shaman, "if you could come with me, you and I have a few things to do before we can help young Harry." And with that Kheera and Dogon left the Dojo, to do whatever it was they needed to do in preparation as the others discussed what they learnt. For the rest of the day the Magical Studies were put on hold so Harry could relax after the draining conversation. It would also only help the ritual if Harry's magic hadn't been used recently, allowing it to settle. Similar to a patient not eating before a surgery in a more mundane operation.

_**o0OoO0o**_

A few days after Shaman Dogon left he returned with the items needed for removing the Horcrux safely from Harry. A few hours and a very painful experience later the Horcrux was gone, safely removed from Harry. All in all Harry had retained a hundred percent of the abilities gained from the Horcrux and even gained a significant magical boost, from both his own magic being freed up and the decent chunk of magic in the Horcrux itself. Despite his state, Harry insisted Kheera finally run the scans to show what abilities he'd been born with. The tests had been put off before just in case the Horcrux got in the way of them, but without it there the tests revealed that he had the Metamorphmagus talent. Alex revealed that he knew a friend who's daughter possessed the ability too, and could probably request some of her time to help teach him to control the ability. Harry happily agreed, and so Alex sent a letter to his friend Ted Tonks.

With the Horcrux removed, they moved onto the next related issue, that being if there were more of them. Dogon regretfully informed them that it was unlikely for someone like Voldemort to make less than two. He wasn't sure how many were made though. He left with a promise to research additional, more easier, ways of destroying them and how to find them.

After the man had left, Kheera, now that the Horcrux has been removed, had Harry tested for the Shamanism affinity as she originally planned. Unfortunately he didn't have it, but that just made him more determined to learn at least a few things, just to honour the people that had done so much for him. He immediately started by learning the ability of Death Sense. The name explained it all, it was a passive ability that allowed Harry to sense the mortal state of people either around him within a certain range, or focused on specifically from a much further distance. They both agreed it would be a useful ability to have in the war that was no doubt coming, should Voldemort come back.

It took Kheera a few years to learn and master this ability, but surprisingly Harry actually learned - not mastered, but learned at least - this ability within a few weeks. Kheera guessed it was because of his affinity for death, having been hit with a death curse before his second birthday.

Next she taught Harry the beginnings of Aura Manipulation, but the first step was Aura Reading, the ability to read the auras of people and objects. This was a far more specialized skill, which would allow him to search out the Horcruxes. It was more of a redundancy measure so if Dogon failed to find any spells for locating the Soul Anchors, Harry would be able to do it himself. Kheera started off with the basics of Aura Reading, citing that until they found another Horcrux, it would be pointless to proceed. Like a bloodhound without a bit of cloth covered in it's target's scent, Harry would have nothing to zero in on without another Horcrux. After some thought Harry decided he would fully learn to read Auras anyway, reasoning that it would be a useful skill to have, even without his main goal. By the end of the summer he could tell who had magic and who hadn't, and he could tell a bit of what a person was feeling.

_**o0OoO0o**_

_3rd of September 2014:_

It had been over a year since the removal of the Horcrux from Harry's scar, over that time, the scar became a faint lining, so much you couldn't barely see it. During the year, Harry learnt some home truths about his Godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. How Pettigrew betrayed his family and not Sirius as many thought it was, however, before they could clear Sirius name he was given the Dementor's Kiss. All because Lupin forgot to take his Wolfsbane Potion to keep his mind when he turned in a werewolf, and in the confusion of everything, Peter turned into a rat and escape - also during this time, Harry had became a werewolf. Anyway because there was no proof of Sirius's innocents, and because Snape - who was with them - told a different story to Harry, Hermione and their new friend Luna, and because Minister Fudge wanted to be seen doing something, Sirius was given the Kiss. Harry spent most of his free time studying for his GCSEs. He expected to take them before he was fifteen.

Then once Hogwarts was out, Harry did some more studying for his GCSEs, which after looking over his wor, revised his earlier estimation and guessed he could do the exams before September.

Apart for his studies, Harry was putting all his energy into his Martial Arts training, as it helped with his new found anger that he had because of his lycanthropy. Because of putting a lot of time in his training, apart for getting the next three belts as expected, Gold, Orange and Green, he also got the other three belts; Blue, Purple and Brown 3rd Degree. He ended up spending plenty of time with Tonks and Kheera over the holiday, really getting to know them.

Harry did do plenty of magical training as well, but it took a back seat to most things.

The only of interest that happened over the summer was when he turned fourteen, when he became Lord Potter. Once he became Lord Potter, he sent a letter to Hogwarts saying that he wasn't coming back. Because of his title it was well within his right to do so, and there was nothing anybody could do.

Now it was a few days after the first of September, and Harry was doing his Magical Studies with Wyatt and Alex, Transfiguration, at the top of Master Liú Dojo. As he was studying, Master Liú came into the room with the very last person Harry wanted to see right now; Remus Lupin.

"What are you doing here Lupin?" Harry asked lowly.

It was Bayani who answered, "Harry, Mr. Lupin here wants a word with you."

"What do you want, Lupin?"

"Harry, what we need to talk about needs to be in private." Remus said, not wanting to talk about it in front of the others.

"If it's about Hogwarts and magic they already know." Harry snapped, as the three men in the room nodded in agreement. "So what do you want Lupin?" He asked again, even more annoyed.

"I've came to get you and take you back to Hogwarts." Remus said quickly.

Harry laughed quietly, "I was wondering when someone would come to try and take me back to Hogwarts, I was expecting someone sooner to be honest."

"They would have, but when I heard about it I asked Dumbledore if I could do it personally." Remus said sadly, "I wanted to apologize about Sirius, and about you becoming a werewolf."

"As I said in the letter, now that I'm Lord Potter, I'm going to be home schooled." Harry said firmly, his inner wolf wanted nothing more than to tear this weakling apart as the man shuffled back and forth between his feet. It was ashamed that this wolf sired him. Harry had a hard time mustering up the effort or motivation to even think of an argument to persuade it, actually doing it was near impossible.

"But Harry-" Remus began.

"No buts Lupin." Harry growled, "Every year at Hogwarts my life has been in danger, and last year was enough. If I hadn't become Lord Potter when I did, I would be thinking of transferring to another school."

"But Harry-"

"I don't care what you have to say Lupin." He snapped, "Now that I'm free of Dumbledore, I can learn what I need to, to defend myself for when Voldemort returns. Something Dumbledore isn't willing to help me with. Now if that's all, you can leave now."

"Please Harry, if you don't want to go back to Hogwarts let me help you, at least." Remus pleaded.

"You've already helped me enough." Harry said darkly, delighting in the flinch his words brought. "Why, you've done so much for me already. I especially like how you were definitely there for me when I was younger and needed you, and how I had someone there to tell me all about the magical world, instead of having all that shit dropped on me at once. A real fucking help you've been!" He snapped, eyes shifting to a golden brown.

"Sarcastic, but he has a point." Bayani nodded, "Why won't you there for your best friend's child?

"I don't know why I never visited Harry. I really don't." Remus said sadly, "You're right, I should have. Maybe I just thought he wouldn't be safe around me, maybe... oh I don't know. I think a part of me didn't want to see him because somehow I blamed him for James and Lily dying… I know it's wrong but, but they were the closest and only true friends I've ever had." Remus blurted out.

"Blame him? For what? Being born? As if he had choice in the matter." Master Liú spoke through gritted teeth, feeling himself tense at someone who called himself Harry's parent's best friend. How can someone blame a child for the death of someone for being born? It was taking all his training from over the years not to tear him a new one. If he looked round, he would have seen that Adam and Wyatt were the same, they were also shocked and angry at that someone would think such a thing.

"I know it was wrong of me to even think like that. But can any of you blame me? Really? You don't know what it was like for me back then, I had lost every that I had." Remus tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, I actually can." Wyatt spoke for the first time since Lupin got there, "You dare to blame a child for your friend's death, how low can you get? You're an adult caught up in your own self-pity. You had a duty; protect him like he was your own because he was. Not wallow in sadness and despair."

"Yeah you may have lost your friends," Adam said darkly, "but you were a trusted friend yourself, who could create new memories with their son, and you could relive the old ones through dreams and idle thoughts. Shit you could have even used a Pensieve if you could get your hands on one."

"However, for Harry," Bayani continued, "he lost his whole world; he lost literally everything except a few heirlooms that he clings so desperately to. Did you know what the Dursley's did to him? The pain he suffered at the hands of that lummox that fancies himself a man. The types of abuse he was subjected to?"

"Listen, you don't understand…" Remus began, trying to defend himself once again.

"You're right we don't understand." Harry said, "All you had to do was visit me from time to time, make sure I was happy and safe, and let me know about my family."

"I realize that now Harry," Lupin said, "I just want to fix this mistake…"

"Well it's too late Lupin." Harry growled, losing the fight against his anger. "You had your chance all those years ago. When you _do _appear again, I lose someone who really cares for me, and become a werewolf when you forget your Wolfsbane - something you should be more than used to being in the habit of taking by now. I don't care what you want, there is nothing between the two of us, and should I ever see you again. You'll most likely regret it." was the last thing Harry said as he left the room and practice his moves, as it was one of the few things that helps to keep his anger when his Occlumency couldn't help him.

As Harry left the room he heard Master Liú telling Lupin, "I think it is best you leave and not come back.

_**o0OoO0o**_

_7th of August 2017:_

It was almost three years since that fateful day, and during that time a lot changed with Harry. Although Harry kept up with his magic studies, he slowly was pulling away from it. His plan was after Voldemort was defeated, he would leave the British Wizarding World and maybe the Wizarding World as a whole - though he wouldn't give it up fully. No, he wasn't that foolish, he knew he would have to use it now and then, as a wizard/witch needed to use their magic, or it builds up and hurts its user. Also, he would have to change into a lycan form every full moon, so he couldn't give it up fully. His main reason was because magic had brought him nothing but pain in his life, the only good thing that it brought him was Hermione and Luna.

Harry and Hermione had actually tried dating. It had actually gone rather well, they had even juggled a strange threesome where both Harry and Luna were dating Hermione at the same time but not each other. Hogsmeade weekends and summer breaks were spent on dates, and then eventually in bed when the relationship had progressed to that point. The only real pre-planned exception being on the full moon. Harry had been content to just meditate like usual all night when Hermione had suddenly appeared with a swirl of magic, indicating she'd used the two-way Portkey ring he'd given her set to bring her to him whenever she needed it, and all but molested him.

Apparently, someone had a fetish they had neglected to tell him about…

Luna eventually joined in and found the experience enjoyable enough to make it a regular thing, which then opened the relationship up to threesomes when Harry wasn't enormous, furry, and horny enough to drive his bits clean through an oak tree.

Harry eventually fell out of the dynamic as their lives grew more and more busy and they eventually decided to just officially call it - although every now and then the three of them would hook up and have some fun. Although it has been about a few months since he saw them, Hermione and Luna continued to date and be together for, as far as Harry knew, into the present date.

One of the things that made his life very busy was getting his degrees in engineering and computer tech. While he had no real plans for the future after the defeat of Voldemort apart from travelling for a few years and having fun, when he was ready to settle down and work, he wanted to design and build computers and other things to help the world. For now all he wanted after this war was to have fun and deal with the rest when he had to.

However, the end of the war didn't go as he hoped it would. He had to do things that the British Wizarding World, or more like the Purebloods, didn't agree with: killing the Death Eaters and their supporters should he and the small group of people have to. And so after destroying all of Voldemort's Horcruxes, and defeating him in a battle that was held at Hogwarts, instead of being hailed as a Savoir, he was hailed as a villain for 'killing upstanding citizens' and was arrested for murder.

Now Harry found himself chained to a chair, within Courtroom 10, waiting to be traded for these murders. As the courtroom was filling up, Harry took a few moments to look around. He saw the room was square with benches rising in levels along walls, the room seemed to be made by black stone and lit by torches. Harry suspected that the room could hold at least two hundred people, maybe twice that should they be standing up. This didn't include the fifty at the far wall which had the highest rising benches. Harry could see at least two doors led to the room, one opposite the high benches which led to the dungeons outside, and one in the corner from which the accused was brought in.

After about half an hour, Courtroom 10 was full. On the far side Harry saw many higher ups from the Ministry of Magic. There was only a handful of people that he knew, the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour - he replaced Cornelius Fudge when he got the Vote of No Confidence. The Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones - she was lucky to be alive. When Harry first started to fight back against Voldemort, he saved her and her niece Susan, when Voldemort attacked the small family personally. Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Dolores Umbridge - Harry had the misfortune meeting her a few times, and having heard her speak once made Harry instantly and forever had the urge to wring her neck, justifiably too, if even half of the rumours about her were true. Lastly was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore, who was looking at him, ashamed.

Once the Courtroom was full, Albus stood up and called out, "Lords and Ladies of the Court, we have the trail of Lord Harry James Potter, for the murder of several dozen upstanding citizens and their friends." Then looking at Harry he said, "Lord Potter how do you plead for the crimes you've committed?"

"Not guilty on the grounds that they were nothing more than Death Eater scum and their supporters." Harry answered honestly.

And then for the next few hours, Harry was bombarded by questions, which Harry defended himself against as best he could. He could tell that they didn't like his answers and were wanting to throw the book at him either way. Which Harry wasn't bothered by, as he and his family already expected this to happen, and took steps to counter it.

At one point Harry was amused by one set of questioning, about the deaths of Lucius Malfoy and several of his friends:

It was about half an hour of the questioning when the toad-like woman Dolores Umbridge stood. "Hmm, hmm, Mr. Potter-"

"Lord Potter, ma'am." Harry interjected as politely as possible.

"_Mr_. Potter, you don't deserve that title for what you have done to the upstanding citizens." Umbridge said with an ear grating growl. He had the urge to laugh at her attempt to sound grizzled, but he pushed it down and listened on as the toad asked, "I would like to ask on the night that you killed Lord Lucius Malfoy, one of the noblest men in this country and several of his friends. Why were you there for and why did you kill them."

"I was there because I heard the rumour that his Master, Lord Voldemort might be found there." Harry explained, ignoring the shivers and cries of outrage, and even a good number of calls that he was a liar. Instead he went on to say, "However, when I got to his mansion, I found that Voldemort wasn't even there," yet again people shivered at the name. "instead I found slave trade going on, and that Lucius and his friends were... sampling the goods you could say. So when I tried to stop them, they reacted and tried to kill me. At that point it was all self defence."

"That's a lie!" Shouted the pink clad woman, "Lord Malfoy would never do such a thing. In fact when the Aurors investigated, they found no evidence to prove what you say. How would you explain that?"

"Maybe I missed someone and they cleared all the evidence before the Aurors came? I didn't stick around after that many people all tried to kill me, I was pretty jittery with adrenaline - I think I actually kicked a few corpses just to vent." Harry commented with a thoughtful look before shrugging. "Either that, or one of the Aurors was a Death Eater or supporter, and they erased the evidence."

People were understandably outraged at the accusation, and that the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic was going to say something, something she might regret and hurt everything that was planned for this event, Dumbledore butted in. Putting on his tried and true 'disappointed grandfather' look he said, "If you're telling the truth Lord Potter, why didn't you just stun instead of kill. We could have found the truth, and if true we could give them a second chance to redeem themselves…"

Harry scoffed at this, turning to Madam Bones. "Lady Bones, when faced with more than four targets standard Auror operating procedure for non-lethal combat is to switch from Stunners to Bone Breaking Hexes, correct?"

Not expecting to be addressed, Amelia nonetheless didn't miss a beat as she stood and said loudly. "That is correct, Lord Potter. Stunners become too dangerous with that many hostile combatants and Aurors are put in even more danger as a simple Reinvigorate is all it takes to get the hostile back in combat."

As she sat back down Harry sent a blank look at Dumbledore, who looked nearly startled at being caught so quickly and thoroughly for all of a second before he recovered and moved on to his next tactic.

The question lasted about as long as the first did, Dumbledore or someone else asking a question and Harry answering with something that made them either fall silent or even outright look stupid. They quickly moved on to calling up witnesses

This went much more smoothly for them, as all the witnesses against him in some way; mainly students from Hogwarts and others he didn't get along with. All the witnesses from Hogwarts stated that he always shown to be a loner apart for two other people, and that he seemed to have dark outbursts. It didn't help Lupin was one of the witness's, he stated that after the misfortune of him turning Harry into a werewolf, he left Hogwarts and didn't get any help from him or Dumbledore. Apparently this was just shy of being a crime for those listening, as there was an outburst of muttering when this was revealed.

It went on and on until the end, where Dumbledore give a twenty minute break before taking the vote of Harry's guilt or not.

Once the break was over, Dumbledore stood up and looked at the people behind him and called out, "Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, we all heard the testimonies, now it is time to cast our votes on how you see this case. Is Lord Harry James Potter guilty of murdering upstanding citizens of the community, or do you feel he's innocent? Raise your wand if you agree with Lord Potter, that his victims were Death Eaters." Madam Bones, her niece, and a small smattering of others around the atrium raised their glowing wands. "Now raise your wand if you believe that he murdered innocent upstanding citizens of the community."

The results were to be expected, considering how many had defended him. Dumbledore turned and faced Harry, "Lord Harry James Potter, you are found guilty of at least fifty knowncounts of murder."

The Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, stood up. "Normally for such crimes, you would be given the Kiss," He explained, though he also knew for what Harry did in defeating Voldemort for them, it would be political suicide in doing so. "However, in light of all you've done for the Magical World, it was decided to forgo that punishment. _However, _you will still be punished for your crimes. From this moment forth all your titles, money and property will be stipped from you, _Mr. _Potter, your property will be sold off and that money along with your other monies will be shared between the Ministry and the families that you hurt. I can already hear the calls for your magic to be bound and your memory modified, but, it was decided that a better punishment would be allowing you to keep your magic and memory, but exiling you from the British Magical World. We'll be placing a spell on you so that you'll never be able to enter any part of the British Magical World, be it Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, or even King's Cross. This way every time you do magic, you'll know what you have lost because of your actions. Aurors, take Mr. Potter away and place the Exile Charm upon him. Deposit him in London when you're done."

The Auror's removed him from the chair and lead him to his cell, all the while Harry was smirking to himself. He and his tutors knew this could happen, and so they taken action to help Harry if worst came to worst.

All Harry's money had been moved slowly over the years to a Muggle Bank in secret so no one - not even the Goblins - knew about it. They even sold off any and all property to people overseas who wanted holiday homes in the UK, and that money was placed in his Muggle account too. So when the fools in the Ministry tried and get his money and property, they would find nothing but thirty sickles in his family vault, and nothing else - Harry thought it was kind of corny, but his tutors had gotten a kick out of the reference.

He wished he could see their faces when they found out what happened. Unfortunately that was the cost of how things were, and Harry would be out of the country by the time they discovered it. He planned on travelling the world, having some fun for the next few years before he decided to settle down somewhere and use his money to make a life for himself. It just tied together so very nicely that this would also make him exceptionally hard to track down.

_**Flashback Ends!**_

_8th of April 2020 - Harry's Apartment:_

"Evening Harry, may I come in?" Remus said with a forced smile. Unlike Harry, he still had an inner wolf, and the full moon was less than 48 hours away.

"What do you want Lupin?" Harry demanded, "And how did you find me?"

"I think it is best if we talk inside," explained Lupin.

"Lupin, remember the last time we talked?" Harry remind the older man with bared teeth, "I told you that if we ever meet again I would kill you, and after what you said at that farce of a trial I'm more than inclined to do just that. I can use magic still, remember, hiding your body would be easy."

"Listen Harry, I know we're never been on the best of terms, but we need to talk." Lupin explained, "I was sent by Professor Dumbledore and the new Order Leader, a young man by the name of Jason Williams, someone Professor Dumbledore trained over the last few years to replace him."

"And what does they want me for? In case you've forgotten, I'm an exile, and a _convicted murderer _besides that, according to your world. I have no plans of going back ever. Tell Williams and the Old Man to shove up their asses."

"Harry, Albus is dying and Jason wants your help." Lupin said sadly, "Albus was able to cancel the Exile Order on you, and forget about the money that you stole."

"So the Old Man is dying at long last." Harry said with a tone of cold satisfaction coldly. He decided to ignore the _'stolen money' _part because that would just lead to more idiocy spewing from the man's mouth. "So what does Williams and the Old Man want so badly that they cancelled an order decided by the entire Wizengamot?"

"There's a new Dark Lord-" Lupin began to explain, but Harry interrupted him with a growl, "Oh hell no, not again, the fools can deal with this new Dark Lord themselves. I got exiled and nearly robbed blind by those backwards fuckers, so they can screw themselves and deal with this new Dark Lord themselves. Either tell me how you knew how you found out where I was, or get off my doorstep before I do something I won't regret in the slightest."

"We had got a tip off from an Order Member who was over here to find a something for Jason." Lupin explained quickly, "They were in an Underground Fight Club and saw you fighting there, if I remember the report right."

"I wasn't suspecting an English Wizard over here..." Harry admitted honestly, "Now leave me alone."

"Fine I'll leave for now, but I was told not to leave you until you come with me." He warned.

"Then you better hope you're good at convincing me without coming within five feet of me, because this is your last warning." Harry growled before he slammed the door closed.

He turned to walk towards the kitchen, only for someone to knock at the door before he'd taken three steps away from it. "The blood is going to take at least two Scourgify Charms to get out..." He hissed under his breath with gritted teeth and narrowed eyes.

However, when he pulled open the door it was, instead of Lupin, a nondescript man in a suit holding a box with an MBI logo on the side.

Most of his rage leaving him suddenly, Harry managed to blurt, "What do you want?" in a forced way that wasn't the downright terrifying one he'd planned on using, but was fairly close.

Instead of answering, the delivery man pushed a big box into Harry's arms and left, quickly.

"Hey, what is this stuff?" Harry called out, only to receive no answer as the man had already cleared the corner and was likely well on his way to the stairs.

Closing the door, Harry carried the box into the living room and placed it down on the table. Waving a hand he took a step back, only for his caution to be for naught as the box, opened by magic, contained nothing but clothes, and what looked like an MBI card.

"Hey Musubi, there's a package for you here!" He called as he recognized the clothes.

As Musubi entered the living room she saw her clothes and squealed happily, which Harry found cute, and said happily as she picked them out of the box, "The professor sent my spare clothes!"

"And this?" Harry asked as he held up the MBI Card.

"Oh that's one of the MBI Bank Card that all Sekirei get." Musubi explained, gaining a look of embarrassment as she admitted, "I forgot mine when I left the MBI Tower. The Bank Card is for Sekirei to live off until we find our Ashikabi, and when we find our Ashikabi, we use it to get whatever they need too."

'_Crap.' _Harry thought to himself, as he realized the meaning of the card meant for him, _'This isn't good, just another way for the MBI assholes to follow me and Musubi. In fact, for all Ashikabi and Sekirei.'_

"Master are you okay?" Musubi asked, concerned as she saw her Master's thoughtful look and furrowed brow.

"I'm just worried about the MBI Bank Card." Harry answered, "I don't think you realize this, nor the other Ashikabi and Sekirei, but that could not only controls what you can do, but allows the MBI keep track of where you are, where you are living and what you buy. Hell, they showed that they can track us through their TV's, and I have to assume that they can even track through other electronics that they created. Which is a substantial amount, especially in this city."

"I just don't understand it all Master." Musubi shook her head with a gentle smile. "But I trust you to keep us safe. Do you have a plan to deal with it?"

"Yes, but it'll take a few days to get everything sorted." Harry explained with a sigh to his Sekirei, keeping things simple for her so she could understand it, "Until then, for now, seeing that the MBI knows where we are already, we can use the card to get what we need. It's not telling them anything more than what they already know, and as long as we stick to basic stuff anyone gets on a regular week it's going to stay that way. Let's get some dinner before we have that walk."

Dinner was a quiet affair, as was the walk around town sightseeing before they went back to Harry's apartment. Musubi once more enjoyed exploring the city while not being chased by petty twins throwing lightning at her, and the body heat of her Ashikabi as she snuggled up against his side was just perfect.

Once they returned to Harry's apartment he made Musubi a light snack upon request before they settled in to get ready for bed. A quick Switching Charm changed his pants for a set of silk pyjama pants, and another sent the rest of his clothes to the hamper. Musubi watched all this with interest before shyly requesting, "Master, may I have a goodnight kiss please?"

"I don't think that's wise right now..." Harry said regrettably, worried his tentative control would snap with that sort of push. He quickly moved to assure her, "It's not that I don't want to, it's just..."

Harry struggled to think up a reason as to why they couldn't kiss right now without outright revealing himself - which he would, eventually, when they had time; today had been one reveal after the next and he was mentally exhausted. Musubi took a step forward into his personal space and pouted as she whispered as she kissed his cheek, "Please Master, just one kiss, that's all I ask."

Overwhelmed by the cuteness, and unintentional sensuality, he decided _one _kiss couldn't hurt, so he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, right hand raising to press against her upper back.

The simple kiss became more heated, not only fueled in part by Harry's instincts taking over, but also by Musubi's unwillingness to let go. She had enjoyed the kiss from a few days ago; now that they were alone, and she knew wouldn't be interrupted, she wanted to repeat that day. And so when Harry kissed her, she didn't let him go.

As the kiss heated up, Harry ran his hand down Musubi back, hooked his fingers around the white shirt that he conjured for her that day, and pulled it off. Musubi didn't have the same patient, which made itself known when she tore Harry's shirt off him as he removed her bra. After Harry had unceremoniously thrown the bra to the floor, he began to kiss her breasts.

Musubi gave an odd moan mixed with a chuckle. "I asked for a kiss and was given so much more." Not that it was a bad thing, as his lips on her breasts made a tingling sensation jolt to between her thighs. She wasn't quite sure where it came from, or what it was, but it was nice enough for her not to complain.

Harry seemed to linger there on her breasts longer than Musubi would have thought he would. "D-do you like them Master?"

"I like them Musubi," Harry said with a lustful smile, "I want to do so much to them..."

"Like what Master?" She asked, unsure of what that lustful smile meant for her. She wasn't sure there could be anything else you could do with breasts, and so asked, "What more is there to do to them besides kiss?"

"Oh a few things." Harry said with a warm smile. He couldn't believe how innocent Musubi was, it was endearing in its own way.

"Could you show me Master?" Musubi asked eagerly.

"I'll be happy to show you." Harry said, just as eager as Musubi. Then before Musubi could ask what else he could show her, he slid his hand over her breasts and began to massage them.

As Harry was doing so, Musubi felt a strange feeling as her Ashikabi started to kiss and lick her breasts and nipples. She was hot and bothered, and a strange feeling was taking over her body, making her pull her Master's head towards her chest. She'd felt nothing like this before, not even when they kissed a few days ago. It was all new and weird to her, but she was enjoying the feeling she was having.

"How about I show you what we can do with your breasts besides kissing them?" He asked slightly cryptically as he pulled back from her breast, but mostly with lust filling his voice. Right now he wanted her, and wanted her bad.

"Oh I would love that Master," Musubi said with a smile, wanting to learn more about this great feeling and see what her Ashikabi could teach her about this kind of thing. "Please show me everything that you can."

"Oh I will." Harry said as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pyjama pants and slowly, teasingly worked them off to proudly display his long and thick member that was standing at attention.

"What are you going to do with that Master?" She asked in awe. She had never seen a cock before and was eager to see what he was going to do with it.

"You're going to lay on my bed, and I'll place it between your boobs." Harry explained to the eager Sekirei, "Then I want you to put your hands on the sides of your breasts and hold them together as I thrust my cock between them. Once you feel comfortable doing so you can also pump your breasts up and down to make it even better."

"Ok Master!" Musubi said as she laid onto her Master's bed. He sat on her chest, put one hand on his bed and placed his cock between her breasts. Musubi did as she was told and applied pressure, gasping as his hot tool began to thrust in and out of the tight hole she was making. As she was doing this, Harry moved his free hand down and under her pants and began to finger fuck her pussy.

Musubi gasped and bit her lip. What were Master's fingers doing down there? And why did it feel so good.

As Harry worked his fingers with skill granted from experience Musubi was getting a strange warm feeling though her pussy; it was unlike anything she ever felt before. "Oh Master, please keep doing what you're doing," Musubi said lustfully, "I-I like it…"

As things were heating up, Harry fingered Musubi's pussy more, using his fingers to rub around her clit, occasionally swiping his fingers over it.

Before long Musubi gasped loudly as the pleasure, which had been building steadily, suddenly spiked as she felt something warm coming out of her pussy at the same time as her entire body shook slightly. It was like she was a rubber band that had been stretched back and finally allowed to snap. Her breathing became ragged, and she was almost gulping for air. "M-Master... what's…?" She tried, only to fail and trail off.

His nostrils filled with the scent of a satisfied woman, Harry had his own orgasm accelerated, and before he knew it he grunted through clenched teeth as his cock stiffened and he came too, a few thick ropes of cum jumping up and covering her face, but most covered her neck and oozed out from between her generous bust.

The sudden jet of thick white stuff shocked the woman whose massive bust had encased all but but the head his sizable member and she yelped cutely. To her credit she didn't stop pumping her breasts up and down though, something Harry appreciated greatly as he rode his orgasm.

Once he was done he flopped back onto the bed. "Ugh, I needed that…" He groaned before he looked up to see Musubi licking herself clean, making interested and pleased sounds as she did so.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked with an amused, and aroused, look.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes Master! This delicious white stuff came out when I made you feel good." She gasped, so loudly that if it were anyone else Harry would have accused them of faking some sort of life changing realization. "It's like love!" She finally exclaimed.

"Yea-Wait what?" He replied with a furrowed brow.

She nodded again, just as rapidly as before. "Yeah, this is so amazing! Love tastes great too! Love, love, lovey love-love~!" She singsonged, squirming excitedly. "And the more I get of it the better, right Master? There's never a shortage of love to go around."

"I'm happy that you liked it." Harry said amused at Musubi's antics, "There's so much more I can show."

"Oh please show me!" Musubi said eagerly, "I enjoyed this and want to learn more. Especially if it felt as good as this did."

"Oh don't worry, I will, but not tonight." Harry said with a smile, "Tonight we'll rest up, we'll be busy tomorrow with training and I've got a few things to do too. So let's clean up, and then we can get some sleep."

Musubi pouted, but nodded before the two cleaned up and then got back into Harry's bed, both still naked. This was a fact both took advantage of, as Musubi pulled him close and Harry reached around to grab two greedy handfuls of her ass, both at the same time.

As sleep started to take its hold on Musubi, she murmured, "I love you Master."

Harry smiled as sleep slowly took him too, leaning in to kiss her forehead gently. Although he'd known Musubi for a few days and he couldn't help to have some feelings towards the naive girl too. Was it love? He wasn't sure, but he did know that he cared for her and he was looking forward to find out what the future held for the two of them. He knew that thanks to meeting her his life had once again become interesting and full of danger. It would seem his life was fated to be like this, so he would take whatever good things that he could get. And right now, Musubi was one of those good things and he would make sure she stayed by him as long as he could. That was the last thought before he went to sleep or the night.

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ And so here ends the next of Harry Potter and the Sekirei Plan. Here is another chapter of Sekirei, sorry for the long flashbacks, but I wanted to explain a few things before carrying on with the story. I hope that any questions as to why Harry left England, and why he haven't been using his magic have been answered in this chapter. If not, or you got more questions that you wanted have cleared up, let me know and I'll do my best to clear them up in the future chapters if I can…

I'm still looking for OC Sekireis for this story, so if you got any ideas please go to my forum www . fanfiction forum/Ideas-for-my-Harry-Potter-stories/112683/ you'll also find some feedback on there too, so please go there if you got some ideas for this story or Vulcan.

I have a question for you all, I have just recently read a story called Flesh and Steel on Fanfiction where Hermione had cybernetics implants added to her for something that happened to her when she was younger, and was altered to work around magic. The story is about Harry who fails in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, with tragic consequences, and to save his live, he had needed cybernetics added, his lungs, legs, left arm, his left eye and some work to help with his heart.

After reading this, I began to wonder: should I make Minato into a cyborg? I was thinking Harry but he already has enough powers and strength and so thinking about Minato. What do you guys think? Is it a good idea? And if you agree with the idea, how much of Minato is cyborg, and what should his new attachments do?

Either way, I would like to thank all those who reviewed, put me in your favourites and if you're from FanFiction, put me on your C2. I know that some of you don't like it that Harry is a werewolf/lycan, and that I should have had Harry use magic to make him stronger and faster, but both me and my beta reader - Slicerness - decided on this route for his strength and speed. So I'm sorry you feel that way but I hope you'll keep on reading.

Now that you've spent the time to read this story, could you spend a few minutes to review and let me know what you think? Like it or not, I would like to hear what you think and what you would like to happen next

.

It is still a mix up between Miya becoming Harry's Sekirei, or her becoming Magical Bonded with him. Now if you give me a good argument of why she shouldn't be Harry's Sekirei and Magical Bonded, that'll help me decide which one she should be. Hell, even a good argument as to why she _shouldn't_ be in the game will be considered and possibly change my mind, even if it goes against the poll. So give me a good argument, and who knows what'll happen. So far I have two good arguments for and against it for now, to see these arguments, go to my feedback forum for Sekirei.


End file.
